The Tapes
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: What happens when Batman finds the hidden patient interview tapes of a new criminal in Arkham City? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, The Jonny T Factor here, and I've decided to take a break from some of my other stories and work on a story ****I've had in mind after playing a little game starring everyone's favorite bat. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Batman, Arkham City, or any of the characters from the Batman franchise.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, what's takin' so long?" a thug yells at three other. A group of thugs wearing black hoodies, black jeans, tan ski masks, and black boots, search a small, ran down, apartment building in Arkham City.<p>

"Give us a second." one thug replies, "The boss didn't exactly tell us where to find this junk."

"Just hurry it up!' the other thug orders, "This is Two-Face's territory, and I don't like being here!"

"Stop worrying so much." another thug says, "We got in undetected, we'll get out undetected." Just then, lightning flashes, lighting up the room for a second. The other thug turns around with his gun ready, terrified.

"What was that?" the thug yells.

"Lightning, idiot." one thug answers.

"Right… I knew that!" the other thug replies, calming down.

"Just keep your mouth shut!" another thug orders, "We'll never find the stuff if you keep distracting us!" The other thug sighs, as another flash of lightning occurs. His eyes widen when he sees a shadow of a figure with pointy ears cast on the wall next to him. He quickly turns to the direction the shadow was cast, finding no one there.

"G-guys…" the thug stutters, in complete fear.

"I said shut it!" the other thug replies. The thugs keep their backs turned as they search shelves and boxes.

"AAAHHH!" they hear the other thug scream.

"What now, you big baby?" a thug questions, as him and the others turn, only to find a dark figure standing over the unconscious thug. A flash of lightning reveals the figure to be Batman. "It's the Bat!" the thug yells, shocked. Two thugs point their guns at Batman, only for Batman to throw a Batarang, disarming the two. Another thug runs up to Batman with a pipe and tries to hit him, only for Batman to block with his gauntlet and punch the thug, knocking him out. The other two thugs run over and try to punch him, but he ducks and grabs the two by their heads, then slams them to the ground. Another thug points a gun at him, but Batman pulls out his Batclaw and launches it and hooks onto the thug, then pulls him over into a clothesline. The last remaining thug runs over and tries to pick up one of the grounded guns, only for Batman to kick it away and force him to the wall. The thug looks at Batman with pure terror in his eyes. "P-please, don't hurt me!' the thug begs.

"No promises." Batman says, "What were you looking for?"

"I don't know, man!" the thug answers. Batman punches the wall next to his head, scaring the thug a bit.

"Liar!" Batman growls.

"I swear!" the thug replies, "The boss just told us to pick some stuff up here! He didn't tell us where or what they are! He told us we would know when we found them!"

"Who hired you?" Batman questions.

"K-Kane!" the thug answers, "Kane of Abel." Batman is a bit surprised by this information, but doesn't let the thug notice.

"Where is he?" Batman demands.

"I have no idea." The thug informs. Batman's grip on him tighten.

"It'll be a lot harder to answer the question with broken ribs." Batman states. The thug's shakes a bit in fear.

"I'm tellin' the truth!" the thug says, "I don't know where he hangs out! We've been hiding out in Penguin's territory! He told us to get the stuff and meet him at the GCPD Building! And that's all I know, I swear!" Batman studies his eyes for a moment.

"You've been very helpful." Batman says, then headbutts the thug, knocking him out. Batman presses a button on his cowl. "Oracle, do you read me?" Batman questions.

"Loud a clear." Oracle's voice answers in his ear.

"I'm in Arkham City." Batman informs.

"What?" Oracle replies, "What are you doing there?"

"Three days ago, I hacked into Tyger Command's files and found a distress call from Harley Quinn." Batman explains, as he presses a few buttons on one of his gauntlets, "I'm playing it now."

"This is Tyger Command, what's your emergency." a male voice questions.

"You gotta help us!" Harley Quinn yells on the other line, "They're takin' over the Steel Mill! They're gonna kill me! Please, hel-"

"The call ends there." Batman informs, "And no actions have been taken to search the Steel Mill."

"It must be Penguin or Two-Face." Oracle replies, "Probably moving in on the territory now that the Joker's gone."

"That's not all." Batman says, "I just encountered a couple of thugs in an apartment building in Park Row. They're working for Kane of Abel."

"What?" Oracle questions, sounding shocked.

"He sent his men to retreive some things from the building." Batman explains.

"But why is he in Arkham City?" Oracle replies, "There's no record of his imprisonment."

"I have a theory, but I'll need to find whatever these thugs were looking for and search the old GCPD Building." Batman states, as he presses a button on his cowl, "I have an old set of finger prints in the cowl's data base. I'll find out whatever Kane's hidden and update you after."

"Understood." Oracle says, as the transmission ends. Batman's cowl goes into detective mode, as he searches the room. He then notices that a plank of the floor board was lit up with blue fingerprints. He walks over to the the plank and tears it and some more planks up. His eyes catch the sight of a box of audio tapes that are labeled 'Arkham Asylum' underneath the floor. He kneels down and reaches in and lifts the box up and studies one of the tapes.

"So, that's it." Batman thinks to himself. He presses a button on his cowl. "Oracle, I found what Kane's thugs were looking for." he says.

"That didn't take long." Oracle replies.

"They're patient interview tapes from Arkham Asylum." Batman informs, "Clearly, Kane wanted to keep someone from hearing something he didn't want them to hear."

"Perhaps a confession." Oracle says.

"It's never that simple." Batman states, openings a hatch on his gauntlet, "I'll scan the film and send it to the Batcomputer." He takes one of the tapes and pulls a length of its film out and places it in a slot on the gauntlet, then presses a button. The film then retracts into the gaunlet. "It will take a few minutes to scan each tape." he informs, "I'll contact you when I've finished."

"Understood." Oracle replies.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Read more to find out. Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman finishes scanning the last one of the interview tapes and wines it back up. He then presses some buttons on his gauntlet, then presses a button on his cowl.<p>

"I've just finished scanning the tapes and sent them to the Batcomputer." Batman informs.

"Hmm... the outer edges of the films are lined with sensory strips." Oracle explains, "These tapes were used for a short period in Arkham Asylum. The sensory strips only allowed the tapes to be read by custom made Arkham Asylum audio recorders."

"For security measures." Batman says.

"Exactly." Oracle replies, "But the only problem is that the audio recorders malfunctioned often. A bug in the machinery. Arkham scrapped the recorders after a four year run. Long story short, it's going to take some time to disable the sensory strips."

"It shouldn't be too much of a problem for you." Batman states.

"Not at all." Oracle says, "I've already finished the first tape, the others will be a little more difficult. I'm sending the audio to you now." The screen of Batman's gauntlet reads 'Receiving Data...", then 'Data Received'. Batman presses a button on the gauntlet and the recording begins.

"Patient interview number 18." a female voice announces, "Dr. Helen Parkins preparing to interview Patient #5386. Patient's name is Jason Lucas Cain." The sound of a door opening and closing could be heard, along with footsteps. "...Uh... yes, just sit down right there." Dr. Parkins says. The sound of a chair being pulled out could be heard. "Hello, Jason." Dr. Parkins greets, "I'm Dr. Helen Parkins, replacing Dr. Howard Clarks. How are you feeling?" There was no reply. "...Dr. Clarks has informed me that you are having troubles with eating and sleeping." Dr. Parkins informs, "Would you care to explain the issues to me?" Still, there was no response. "Jason, I won't be able to help you if you don't answer my questions." Dr. Parkins says, sounding serious.

"I don't belong here." Kane's voice replies.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"I said, I don't belong here." Kane repeats.

"Well, no one really belongs here." Dr. Parkins informs, "That's why we want to help cure the patients."

"But I don't belong here." Kane states, "I'm not insane."

"Jason, you have to listen..." Dr. Parkins tries to say.

"No, you listen to me!" Kane yells, sounding angered, "I was perfectly fine before I came here! Now, I can't eat! I can't sleep! Every five seconds I'm looking over my shoulders!" After a few seconds of silence, Kane starts to sob. "I'm just so tired!" Kane says, "I can't take anymore of this!" The sound of a door opening could be heard again.

"Everything okay in here, Doc?" Aaron Cash' voice questions.

"Uh... yes." Dr. Parkins answers, "Everything's fine."

"Alright, if you need anything, I'm right outside." Cash informs, then the sound of a door closing is heard. A few moments pass, with nothing but silence.

"Jason... I'd like for you to attend a class." Dr. Parkins says.

"Wh... what do you mean?" Kane questions, "What kind of class?"

"Some of the patients here have been selected to take meditation classes." Dr. Parkins explains, "It's an experimental treatment that has been used to help calm the patients, instead of using sedatives. Some of the doctors believe that sedating the patients is morally wrong. I think it might help you."

"...Really?" Kane replies, "Y-you think... it might help?"

"I'm positive." Dr. Parkins informs, "I will sign the forms and have you in the class by tomorrow morning." A click is heard and the recording ends. Batman presses the button on his cowl again.

"Oracle, have you disabled the sensory strips on any of the other tapes?" Batman questions.

"I'm still working on the second one." Oracle answers, "Did you learn anything from the first?"

"Only that Kane's original doctor was replaced." Batman informs, "I'll need you to search Arkham's files for any record on Dr. Helen Parkins and why she replaced Dr. Howard Clarks."

"I'm on it." Oracle says. Batman turns his head to see a dufflebag by one of the unconscious thugs and walks over to pick it up.

"I'm heading over to the GCPD Building now." Batman states, "I'll see if I can get any information from Kane himself."

"What about Harley Quinn? Oracle questions.

"After I find Kane, I'll head over to the Steel Mill." Batman answers, "If she's still alive, chances are that her life isn't in danger any time soon."

"I see what you mean." Oracle says, "I'll contact you when I finish the second tape." Batman picks up the tapes and puts each of them in the dufflebag, then zips it up and places the bag over his shoulder. He then makes his way over to a window of the apartment and climbs out of it and onto a fire-escape. He then pulls out his grapple gun, with its grapple boast attachment, and fires up to a water tower. He then press the boast and sores up and over the tower into the air and glides across the city. Within a few moments, he reaches the GCPD Building and lands on the rooftop of a nearby building. His cowl enters detective mode and searches around the building, but couldn't find a trace of anyone outside.

"He must be waiting inside." Batman thinks, as he switches off detective mode and glides around to the back of the building, "Freeze may still have the front entrance sealed shut. I'll have to go in through the back." He lands on a platform in the water and grapples up to the door and enters the building. He makes his way through the morgue and down the stairs. He finds that the steam pipes are shut off and he crawls under the security gate. He sees a man wearing a winter coat enter the next room. Batman follows behind him, finding Mr. Freeze reading charts, in front of the frozen Nora Fries. He catches the sight of Batman approaching in the reflection of his suit. He turns to Batman, a little surprised.

"Batman." Freeze says, "This is an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone." Batman answers, removing the dufflebag from over his shoulder. He then looks at each of the other five men in the room. "I thought you preferred to work alone." he states.

"I do." Freeze replies, "But at times, it is beneficial to have assistance with my work." Batman switches to detective mode and searches the room, but found no one else in the building. He switches back and turns to Freeze.

"You wouldn't happened to have seen Kane of Abel around or in the building, have you?" Batman questions. He notices as one of the other men seemed to react a bit.

"Not at all." Freeze informs, "I have not seen him in a long time. But I have heard rumors that he was here, in Arkham City. Why do you ask?"

"I found a group of men who claimed they work for him in an apartment, in Park Row." Batman answers, keeping his eye on the man who reacted earlier, "They were searching for these." He drops the dufflebag on the floor. "Patient interview tapes from Arkham Asylum." The man turns his head towards Batman, a surprised look on his face. "Hello, Kane." Batman greets. The man looks at Batman, then smiles.

"Ya caught me, Bats." the man replies in the same voice as Kane. He unzips his coat and removes it, revealing a sleeveless, black, hoodie underneath. He also wore black slacks, black boots, and fingerless, black, gauntlets. His face morphs, becoming tan and featureless. His hair grows from short to long and turns from brown to black. "Well... you have my attention." Kane says.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review. Thanks.<strong>

**By the way, I've imagined Michael Rosenbaum as the voice of Kane of Abel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman and Kane stood in the GCPD Building, along with Mr. Freeze and his thugs.<p>

"I demand an explanation!" Freeze states.

"Kane sent his men to retreive these tapes." Batman repeats, "He ordered them to deliver them here. I assume to keep a low profile on your current location."

"More or less to throw off the competitors about the cargo my men were carrying." Kane replies.

"I assume you mean Two-Face and Cobblepot." Batman states.

"Exactly." Kane says.

"Why would those two care about these tapes." Batman questions.

"Blackmail." Kane answers, "Penguin and Two-Face want what I've got. Only I'm not so willing to give it up."

"And that would be?" Batman replies.

"None of your business, I believe." Kane says. Batman glares at him.

"So, when you refused their offers, I assume they made threats." Batman states.

"No wonder they call you the world's greatest detective." Kane replies, with a chuckles, "You're right. Cobblepot's threats were mostly against my life. I'd rather not repeat them, due to the graphic content. But Two-Face... he was a little more crafty with his. He said he knew about my tapes that I hid here before Arkham City opened. He threatened to use them against me."

"That's another thing I've been meaning to ask you." Batman informs, "What exactly is it that you're hiding?" Kane chuckles a little more as he strolls up to Batman.

"That's against doctor patient confidentiality." Kane answers, "...I think. I've never really been too clear on that whole thing."

"You're testing my patience, Kane." Batman states, "Either you tell me now, or I'll find out later. I've already scanned the film and have someone working on it as we speak."

"Then, I'd rather you listen to them yourself." Kane informs, "It's more surprising that way. And I've heard how much you love surprises." He then reaches down for the dufflebag on the floor, only for Batman to snatch it up. "I guess it wouldn't really be much help if I said please, would it?" he says. Batman pulls out his container of explosive gel.

"If these are a threat to you, then I might as well destroy them." Batman replies, going to spray the gel on the bag. Kane quickly pulls out a SOCOM handgun and points it at Batman.

"Don't... you... dare!" Kane growls. Mr. Freeze grabs his Freeze gun from a nearby case and points it at Kane.

"I wouldn't do that!" Freeze warns, "You will not engage in any physical conflict in my laboratory!" He then turns his head to Batman. "The same goes for you, Batman." he informs, "Handle your disagreement outside of this exstablishment."

"There won't be any conflict if Batman returns my property." Kane states.

"These tapes are property of Arkham Asylum." Batman replies, "And you're taking a risk by having them. If these tapes fall into the wrong hands, you're only endangering yourself."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!" Kane informs, "Now, please, give them to me!" Batman thinks for a moment, then hands the bag to Kane.

"If anything happens, remember, I gave you an opportunity to prevent it." Batman says. Kane slings the bag over his shoulder and places the SOCOM away.

"I know." Kane replies, then turns and heads to the door.

"I still have a few questions to ask you." Batman informs.

"Ask away." Kane says, continuing out of the room. Batman follows behind him.

"Since we both know that the tapes aren't the only reason you're here, what are you really doing in Arkham City?" Batman questions. Kane walks towards the security gate and teleports to the other side of it. Batman crawls under the gate and continues to follow.

"Business." Kane answers.

"What kind?" Batman replies, as him and Kane make their way up the steps.

"My own." Kane says, "But if you stick around a little longer, you'll figure it out."

"It wouldn't happen to involve Nightwing, would it?" Batman questions.

"No." Kane answers, as him and Batman go through the morgue and out the back entrance, "At least... not yet." Batman doesn't seem too surprised by his answer. "How is old Bird Boy, by the way?" Kane adds. Batman doesn't respond. Kane looks down at the small edge they both stood on. "Guess you're not gonna answer that." he says, then disappears. Batman glides down to the small platform in the water and looks up to see Kane waiting on the roof. He then grapples up to him.

"Batman, can you hear me?" Oracle voice questions in Batman's ear.

"I read you." Batman replies, with his finger on the button of his cowl.

"Should I assume that's your little desk girl?" Kane questions, as him and Batman leap down from the roof and down to the front entrance of the building.

"I see you've found Kane." Oracle says, "Did you learn anything from him?"

"He's mostly been uncooperative." Batman informs, "But I've gotten some information from him."

"Like most, of course." Oracle replies, "By the way, I've almost finished hacking the sensory strip in the second tape. Also, I've pulled up the Arkham records of Kane's doctors and I found something interesting."

"Save them." Batma says, "I still have some questions for..." Batman is cut off when he sees some kind of projectile coming their way. The projectile hits the wall of the GCPD Building, just as Batman and Kane managed to dodge it, only for it to explode. The concussion of the explosion sends Batman against another wall, and Kane through the fence into the water, him dropping the bag on the ground in the process.

"I got 'em!" a voice yells. Batman slowly comes to his senses, finding a group of Two-Face's thugs surrounding him. One of the thugs was holding a rocket launcher, and was now carrying the dufflebag. "I got the tapes!" he informs, "I'll get these back to the boss, you guys take care of the Bat!" He runs over to the fence and throws the bag and rocket launcher over to another group of thugs standing on the roof of the building across from him and he climbs the fence. Batman slowly makes it back to his feet, still in pain from the blast. The thugs gather around Batman, two armed with guns, one holding a knife, and the other five with just their fists. All of a sudden, Kane slowly climbs out of the water and back through the hole in the fence his body created. He seemed to show no reaction to the below freezing temperature with the mixture of ice cold water, as he begins to crack his knuckles.

"Let's see, eight guys, two of us... that gives us an even four each." Kane says. Batman smirks a bit, then pulls out his Batclaw and launches it at one of the armed thugs, snatching his gun away. He then goes on the attack with the others. Kane teleports behind the other armed thug and performs a reverse DDT type move on him, knocking him out. He then leaps back to his feet and delivers a roundhouse kick to another thug. Batman knocks out another thug, then avoids three swings from the thug who was armed with a knife, then headbutts him and smacks the knife away. Kane counters one thugs kick and flips him over his head to the ground, then stomps on his head, knocking him unconscious. Batman ducks under the fists of two thugs, then elbows them in the face, then rams their heads together. Both of them fall to the ground, out cold. Another thug swings at Kane, only for Kane to duck and launch out a tentacle like limb from his back and wraps it the thugs fist. The limb then wraps around his neck, then tugs quickly, causing the thug to punch himself out. Batman stuns his last remaining thug, then unleashes a series of quick blows to his body, then uppercuts him, knocking him unconscious. Kane then swings around and delivers a kick to the side of the last thug's head, knocking him out. Kane then looks around, but couldn't find the bag in sight. "They took the tapes!" Kane growls, then makes his way to the fence, "Come on!"

"I'm not helping you, Kane." Batman replies.

"What?" Kane yells.

"I told you to destroy the tapes." Batman reminds, "You have to take care of this yourself." Kane is silent for a moment, then begins to chuckle.

"I knew this would bite me in the ass sooner or later." Kane says, then disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter of The Tapes. Also, if you would like to see my design of Kane of Abel, search for TheJonnyTFacts on deviantart.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Batman presses the button on his cowl again.<p>

"Oracle." Batman says.

"Bruce, what happened?" Oracle replies, sounding concerned, "All I heard was an explosion, and then nothing!"

"I'm fine." Batman answers, "Two-Face has the tapes."

"What?" Oracle says, shocked, "Why would he want them?"

"He's blackmailing Kane." Batman explains, "Apparently, Kane has something that Penguin and Two-Face want."

"That's definitely not good." Oracle replies.

"I know." Batman informs, "Have you finished hacking the second sensory strip?"

"Yeah, I'm sending it right now." Oracle says.

"And the Arkham records?" Batman replies.

"Dr. Howard Clarks withdrew himself from Kane's case." Oracle explains, "According to his reports, Kane wouldn't respond to anything during his sessions. He wouldn't even speak."

"Then, Dr. Parkins replaces him." Batman adds.

"But that's not the strangest part." Oracle informs, "There were two other doctors before Clarks. Dr. Sheldon Jaspers and none other than Dr. Hugo Strange. And both reported that Kane was unresponsive."

"That is strange." Batman replies, "No one's ever been able to resist Strange's tactics. Kane must have had a strong will. That must have upset Strange.

"It did." Oracle says, "In fact, Strange was forcibly removed from the case, after he suggested that Kane take electric shock therapy. But of course, they only use that as a last resort on more violent inmates."

"But Kane's only crime was remaining silent." Batman states.

"Exactly." Oracle replies, "Until Dr. Parkins was reassigned as his doctor. It's odd how he was at a lose for words up until he gets a female doctor assigned to him."

"A Joker gag." Batman says.

"It appears so." Oracle informs, "I've just sent the audio now." Within a few seconds, there was a click and the new recording begins.

"Patient Interview number 19." Dr. Parkins announces, "Jason did not respond well during our first session. I'm hoping to learn a little more about him today. But I fear that might not be the case. After I administered him into the experimental meditation classes, Jason only attended a single session." The sound of a door opening could be heard, then the sound of footsteps and a chair being pulled out. "Hello, Jason." Dr. Parkins greets.

"Hello, Doctor." Kane replies, his mood sounding different.

"My, Jason, you seem more cheerful than our last session." Dr. Parkins informs, sounding surprised.

"You're right about that." Kane states, "I haven't felt this good in almost a year now. And I owe it all to you."

"I don't understand." Dr. Parkins says, sounding confused.

"If you hadn't administered me in that class, I'd probably be hanging in my cell right now by my bed sheet." Kane explains.

"Oh... but it says in my records that you only attend one session." Dr. Parkins informs.

"One was all I needed!" Kane states, laughing a little, "Now, I know how to do it myself!"

"Jesus." Dr. Parkins says, "Pardon my language. It's just that your entire personality has changed so drastically."

"I know!" Kane replies, then starts to calm down, "It's like... I've been reborn. Not in this world, but another. I feel... stronger and at peace."

"Well, I'm glad to hear this, Jason." Dr. Parkins informs, "I really am. Hopefully, this is the beginning of a major break-through in finding a cure for your ailment." It soon grows silent. "Jason." Dr Parkins says.

"Yes, Doctor?" Kane questions.

"Now, that you're feeling 'brighter', I'd like to discuss your case with you a bit." Dr. Parkins replies, "So I can better understand you. Would that be okay?"

"I suppose." Kane answers.

"Good." Dr. Parkins says, "Now, Jason, during our last session, you claimed that you don't belong here and that you're innocent. Now, tell me in your own words, why do you believe that you are here for?" It becomes silent again.

"The Bird." Kane informs.

"You mean Nightwing?" Dr. Parkins replies.

"That's the one." Kane mumbles, "Night... wing. Nightwing. Nightwing. That name just makes me sick to my very stomach."

"That is different from most of the cases I've seen." Dr. Parkins states, "The other patients usually have a strong hatred towards the Batman."

"Not me." Kane says, "Just... the Bird."

"Well, he was responsible for your incarceration." Dr. Parkins replies, "...Would you care to recall to me the events of that night?" Just then, the sound of a door being opened could be heard.

"Times up, Cain." Cash's voice informs, "Let's go!"

"Maybe next time, Doctor." Kane says. After a click, the recording ends. Batman presses a few buttons on his gauntlet, then the one on his cowl.

"How are the other tapes coming?" Batman questions.

"The third one's going to take a bit of time." Oracle replies, "Did you learn anything new from the second."

"Nothing I haven't already known." Batman informs, "He's only just now mentioned Nightwing." There was a silence on the other line. "Barbara?" Batman questions.

"Bruce... I've been meaning to talk to you about what's been going on." Oracle says.

"There's nothing to talk about." Batman states, with a stern tone.

"You can't avoid the subject forever." Oracle replies.

"I'm not." Batman informs, "He's innocent. I know it."

"Bruce, I've seen the footage!" Oracle says, "I don't want to believe it either! But it's him! The suit! The face! Everything!"

"He wouldn't have turned himself in if it was true, Barbara." Batman states, sounding even more stern.

"You don't understand, I helped design the Nightwing suit!" Oracle explains, "Every detail is spot on! No one can replicate it! Not even Clayface. And only one of his suits was unaccounted for, and that was the one he wore to turn himself in to the GCPD!"

"I'm ending this discussion now." Batman informs. It was silent again. "Trust me, Barbara." Batman says, "I know." Again, there was silence.

"You're right." Oracle replies, "I shouldn't have overreacted."

"It's fine." Batman informs, "I'm heading over to the Steel Mill now. I'll contact you if I find Quinn."

"Understood." Oracle says, "Over and out." Batman grapple boosts away from the GCPD Building and glides over Amusement Mile. Within minutes, he reaches the back entrance of the Steel Mill. To Batman's surprise, not a single person was in sight.

"Oracle, something's wrong." Batman informs, "I'm outside of the Steel Mill and I can't find a single thug."

"It might be a trap." Oracle replies.

"Isn't it always?" Batman says.

"Bruce, be careful." Oracle warns. Batman glides down to the door and enters the building. He soon reaches the Loading Bay, but he has still not seen a single person.

"Can anybody hear me?" Harley Quinn's voice yells from Joker's office, "HELLOO-OOO?" Batman slowly makes his way over. "I swear, when I get out of here, I'm gonna kill all of you backstabbing son of a bitches!" Batman grapples up inside, finding Harley Quinn locked in a large cage. "Hey, could you give me a han-" Harley tries to ask, only to realize that she was talking to Batman. Her face lights up with pure rage. "YOU MURDERER!" she screams, stretching a hand out of the cage towards Batman, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MISTAH J!"

"He did it to himself, Quinn." Batman replies, studying the lock on the cage door. He then pulls out his explosive gel. He sprays a little into the keyhole of the lock, keeping a distance away from Harley's reach. "I don't want to hurt you, Quinn." Batman informs, "I'm here to help."

"I don't need your help, B-man!" Harley growls.

"Fine, have it your way." Batman says, then turns and walks away.

"WAIT!" Harley screams, then groans, "Fine, you can help me!"

"Stand back." Batman orders, with his finger on the detonator, "And don't try anything." Harley quickly ducks into the back corner of her cage. Batman presses the detonator, setting off the gel and blowing off the lock. Harley gets back up and kicks open the door, then strolls up to Batman, smiling. Out of nowhere, she throws a punch at him, only for Batman to dodge, grab her wrist and fling her against the wall, knocking her out. "She never learns." Batman thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman picks Harley Quinn up off of the floor and places her in a chair, then pulls out a pair of Batcuffs. He cuffs Harley's hands together behind the chair, just as she starts to regain consciousness.<p>

"Uhhh... wha..." Harley groans, then notices that she's cuffed, "You big bully!"

"I gave you a chance to make it easier on yourself, Quinn." Batman informs, "Now, tell me what happened here. Where are your men?"

"Some are dead, and the others betrayed me!" Harley states, "They coward like a bunch of runts when they stormed in and took over the joint!"

"Who?" Batman questions.

"That no face punk!" Harley growls, "What's his name again? ...Oh yeah, Kane!" Batman is a bit surprised by this.

"Kane?" Batman replies.

"Yeah!" Harley says, "That bastard and his group of skanks barged in here and took in my little retarded chimps like they were his own! Then he locked me in that cage and started makin' changes around here!"

"So, that's it." Batman thinks. Harley wrestles around with the cuffs a bit.

"Take these offa me, Bats!" Harley orders.

"Not until all of my questions are answered." Batman replies, "The women with Kane, can you describe them?"

"A couple of them looked like a bunch of gypsy broads!" Harley answers, "Had a bunch of tattoos all over their bodies!"

"Tattoos?" Batman replies, confused, "It can't be."

"Now, let me go!" Harley begs, crossing her legs and bouncing a bit, "I gotta pee! I've been holdin' it for hours!"

"One more question." Batman says, "Did Kane ever explain why he took over the Steel Mill?"

"The jerk didn't say anything!" Harley squeals, "He just talked about his new plans for the place! He was even thinking of names! Then, I overheard him talking about some tapes! That's all I know! Now, please, let me goooo!" Batman pulls out a key and moves behind Harley and un-cuffs her.

"Find somewhere to hide, Quinn." Batman orders, "I'll be back." Harley quickly gets up and runs over to a door in the office.

"You are sooo lucky I wasn't kiddin', B-man!" Harley informs, then barges through the door and slams it shut. Batman puts the cuffs away, then presses the button on his cowl again.

"Oracle, I've found Quinn." Batman says.

"Still alive, I assume?" Oracle replies.

"She's fine." Batman answers, "It wasn't Two-Face or Cobblepot who invaded the Steel Mill. It was Kane."

"No way!" Oracle says, shocked, "But how?"

"According to Quinn, him and a group of women stormed the Mill." Batman explains, "Women with tattoos all over them. Sound familiar?"

"The League of Assassins?" Oracles replies, even more shocked, "There's no way! They're all faithful servants to Ra's al Ghul!"

"Not anymore, it seems." Batman informs, "Besides, Ra's al Ghul died during our last encounter, and the Lazarus Pit was destroyed. …Along with his only remaining successor. But I doubt that the entire League has disbanded. Possibly, only a few of the members went rogue. It seems that Kane found them and formed an alliance and took over Joker's territory and thugs. And that's exactly what Two-Face and Cobblepot want."

"Seems like you got it all figured out." Oracle states.

"All except for Kane's motives." Batman informs, "And I intend on figuring that out right now." He presses a few buttons on his gauntlet. "I'm setting the Courthouse as my next destination on the map." he says, "Kane will be there, retrieving the tapes from Two-Face."

"What about Quinn?" Oracle questions.

"She'll be safe as long as she stays out of sight." Batman answers, "I should be more concerned about Two-Face's safety. Kane is unpredictable. I'll need to hurry."

"I'll contact you when I finish the third tape." Oracle replies, then ends the transmission. Batman leaves through the door in Joker's office, finding the massive hole that TYGER missiles formed in the wall was still there. He grapples up to the ledge and glides away from the Steel Mill, then grapples up to a crane. He then notices as the Batwing flies overhead and drops a canister on the roof of the Krank Co. Toys building.

"What the?" He questions, confused, then presses a button on his cowl, "Alfred!"

"Hello, Master Bruce." Alfred's voice replies, "Is everything alright?"

"Who sent out the Batwing?" Batman questions.

"I did, sir." Alfred answers, "Miss Gordon informed me of your current whereabouts and task, and I believe you may be needing somethings. A few new 'toys', if you will. Courtesy of Master Tim. Specially designed by Lucius Fox. I felt they would come in handy for you, sir." Batman grapples towards the to building. He then reaches the canister and dials a combination on its keypad. The canister opens, revealing an identical utility belt to the one Batman was wearing, and some kind of gun.

"Bruce, did you get my gifts yet?" Robin's voice questions.

"I did." Batman informs, "But what exactly are they?"

"The belt hides a surprise that's designed to defend the suit from combat attacks." Robin explains, "Once activated, the belt sends an electrical current through the suit, which electrifies it. You'll be fine, but anyone that touches you will be hit with a hundred-thousand volts. And of course, any taser devise is rendered ineffective. So, you're basically turned into a walking electrical fence."

"Impressive." Batman says.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, it shuts off after a short period of time to recharge." Robin replies, "The longest it's be clocked at running is a minute and ten seconds. So, use it wisely."

"Understood." Batman informs, "And the other?"

"Ever wished you could reach those hard to reach breakable walls?" Robin questions, "Well, now you can. It's a Gel Gun. Just load it up with the canisters you're carrying and ditch the spray bottle. It fires explosive gel up to thirty feet."

"Only thirty, huh." Batman replies.

"It's just the prototype." Robin answers, "But it's safe."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Batman says, "Tell Alfred to contact me next time before he sends the Batwing."

"Will do." Robin replies, "Call if you need anything else." Batman removes his utility belt and places the new one on, then places all of his gadgets and the new Gel Gun in the pockets of the belt. He places his other utility belt in the canister and closes it. He then grapples boosts up and over a building and heads towards the Courthouse. He lands on a telephone poll in front of the Courthouse, finding the front door surrounded by proximity mines, with a group Two-Face's men around the building.

"Oracle." Batman says, pressing the button on his cowl, "Two-Face has the front entrance blocked off with mines. He's most likely done the same with the back."

"He thought he could keep out Kane by shutting off the only accesses to the building." Oracle replies, "Only he didn't think about Kane's abilities. So, I'm sure he's already inside."

"Of course, but I can't say the same for myself." Batman informs, "There are too many mines to deactivate, so I need to find another way in." Batman grapples up to another building by the Courthouse and activates detective mode.

"Ain't no way that freak, Kane, is gonna get in there." a thug states, "It's locked down tighter than my bro's underground bunker."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" another thug questions.

"My bro's a conspiracy nut." the other thug answers, "Always paranoid that the government's gonna get him." Batman quickly notices a weak spot in the upper corner of the Courthouse.

"That's probably damage Penguin's men caused during the turf war him and Two-Face had last week." Batman thinks, then pulls out his new Gel Gun and switches off detective mode. He loads it with a canister and cocks it. He then fires, sending the canister smashing against the wall. He then presses the detonator button, setting off the gel, exploding the wall.

"What the hell was that?" a thug yells. Batman glides down to the hole in the wall and finds a group of men lying unconscious on the floor inside the Courthouse. He looks through the window into the Courtroom, finding Two-Face tied to a chair and Kane pistol-whipping him. Batman smashes through the window, catching their attention. "Hey, Bats." Kane greets, "Thought I heard you come in."

"GET THIS PUNK AWAY FROM US, BATMAN!" Two-Face yells, in his raspy voice. Kane hits him again, then points his SOCOM at the scarred half of his face.

"The only one of you I wanna hear speaking is the reasonable one." Kane informs.

"Put your gun away Kane." Batman orders.

"Not until I get what's mine back." Kane replies.

"We're not giving you a damn thing!" Two-Face growls, then receives another punch from Kane.

"I said shut up!" Kane yells.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Kane presses the SOCOM hard against Two-Face's temple, his finger steady on the trigger.<p>

"You might want to do what he says, Harvey." Batman informs, "It'll make things easier on yourself." Two-Face glares at Batman.

"Why should I listen to you?" Two-Face replies.

"Because if you don't... BANG!" Kane yells, causing Two-Face to flinch, then turns his attention back to Batman.

"Come on, you're not gonna let him kill us, are you?" Two-Face says.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you." Kane informs, then moves to the other side of Two-Face and points the gun at his unscarred face, "I'll just kill him."

"You're insane!" Two-Face yells.

"The pot calling the kettle black." Kane states, then reaches into his pocket, "But on second thought, how about we let the coin decide on your fate." He then pulls out Two-Face's coin. Two-Face's eyes widen.

"How did you get that?" Two-Face questions, struggling in the chair, "Give it back! Please, we need it!"

"Well, let's see if the coin thinks that." Kane says, then flips the coin, which lands with the burnt side facing up, "Oh, too bad."

"You're wasting your time." Batman informs, "He can't make a decision without the coin."

"Well, I intend to break that habit." Kane replies, picking the coin up, "I want answers, and only one of you can give them to me."

"Please, give it to us!" Two-Face begs.

"Hmm, let's let the coin decide." Kane says, flipping the coin again, it landing on the burnt side again, "No go."

"We'll kill you, you little bastard!" Two-Face growls. Kane shrugs and picks up the coin, then flips it again. Yet again, the coin lands burnt side up.

"The coin thinks you're wrong." Kane informs, picking the coin up.

"Stop it!" Two-Face begs, shaking his head.

"That's enough, Kane." Batman orders.

"Just one more." Kane says, "Heads, I give the coin back. Tales, I throw this hunk of junk in the furnace."

"Please, no!" Two-Face replies, shocked. Kane chuckles, then flips the coin. Two-Face holds his breath as the coin lands, then sees it's burnt side up.

"Well, that answers that." Kane states, picking the coin up again.

"NO!" Harvey yells, then cringes a bit, "...I'll tell you! Just give me back my coin!" Kane turns his head to Batman, then nods. He then turns his head back to Two-Face.

"Where?" Kane demands to know.

"In a cell in the basement." Harvey answers, "Under Julian Day's bed. Now, please, the coin."

"Not until I have the tapes." Kane informs, putting the coin and SOCOM away and heading towards the back door of the courtroom. Batman quickly follows behind. Both go through the door and head to the stairs. "Need something, Bats?" Kane questions.

"Answers." Batman replies, "I know you're the one who took over the Joker's territory." Kane stops in his tracks as him and Batman were going down the stairs, then is silent for a moment.

"Guess you figured it out." Kane says, then turns his head to Batman.

"Why did you do it, Kane?" Batman demands to know.

"Simple... I made a promise." Kane answers.

"To who?" Batman questions.

"The Joker." Kane says. Batman is even more surprised by this.

"Joker?" Batman replies, "I don't believe you." Kane reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cellphone.

"Listen for yourself." Kane says, tossing the phone over his shoulder, to which Batman catches, "He called me a few months ago. I record each of my calls, but it's the only one I kept saved." He then continues down the stairs again. "By the way, keep the phone if you like." he adds, "I don't really need it."

"Why wasn't Harley aware?" Batman questions, following him, "She didn't know anything about it."

"Joker told me to keep it a surprise." Kane explains, "Not one to argue."

"And why exactly did you agree?" Batman replies.

"Thought it would come in handy." Kane answers, "...How does the name 'Kanan' sound to you?" Batman doesn't respond. Both soon reach Calendar Man's cell, with him still on his bed. He continues to talk to himself about days, months, and years, until he sees the two.

"Batman." Calendar Man says, surprised, then looks at Kane, "And who is your friend?" Kane teleports into the cell, taking Calendar Man back a bit. He pushes him to the side and reaches under the bed, pulling out the dufflebag. He then teleports out of the cell.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Kane questions.

"Yes." Batman answers, "The League of Assassins."

"The who?" Kane replies, sounding confused.

"The women in your crew." Batman informs, "Harley Quinn's description of them matched that of the League of Assassins. Each of them are loyal to the League. What I want to know is how you gained their favor?"

"Never heard of the whole 'League of Assassins' thing." Kane explains, "I found them wondering around the city a few weeks ago. Offered them a place to call their own."

"The Steel Mill." Batman says, as him and Kane head back up the stairs, "And you used Joker's messages to convince his recruits over to your side."

"That's right." Kane replies.

"I've searched the entire Steel Mill and couldn't find anyone there." Batman says.

"Some are hidden, the others scattered around the city." Kane replies, "I have eyes everywhere."

"I know you're up to something, Kane." Batman informs, "And I'll find out one way or another."

"Oh, Bats... you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Kane states, chuckling. Both enter the courtroom again, Kane pulling out a knife. Batman watches him closely as he goes over to Two-Face and cuts him free. "A deal's a deal." he says, putting the knife away and pulling out the coin. As he walks pass, he flips the coin behind him, which Two-Face catches. Two-Face then pulls out a gun and points it at Kane. Just then, he's trips and dragged back by his leg.

"AAAHH!" Two-Face yells. It's revealed that Batman caught him with his Batclaw. He then kicks the gun out of Two-Face's hand, then punts him in the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. Kane turns around to see it all happen.

"Thanks for the save, Batman." Kane says, then heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Batman questions.

"Back to the Steel Mill." Kane answers, "Why? You wanna join me?"

"Don't try anything you'll regret." Batman warns, "I'll be watching you." Kane nods, then leaves the courtroom. Batman pushes the button on his cowl again. "Oracle, Kane's given me a cellphone." Batman informs, taking the sim card from the the phone and placing it in a slot on his gauntlet. "I'll need you to run a trace-"

"For the cellphone Joker used to contact you?" Oracle replies, "I've been listening for awhile. Why would Joker leave his territory to Kane? It doesn't sound like him."

"I don't believe it either." Batman informs, "But the Joker was always full of surprises. The trace will confirm the truth."

"I'll get started." Oracle says, "By the way, I'm finished with the third sensory strip. I'm sending the audio now." After another click, the recording begins.

"Patient Interview number 20." Dr. Parkins announces, "Hello, Jason."

"Hello, Doctor." Kane greets.

"I've noticed that your diet has improved over the past few days." Dr. Parkins informs.

"Kind of wish it hadn't." Kane replies.

"I don't understand." Dr. Parkins says.

"Have you ever tried the food here?" Kane questions.

"I bring my own lunch, actually." Dr. Parkins answers.

"That explains it." Kane states.

"Now, Jason, last week, I asked you if you could recall the events you endured during the night of your incarceration." Dr. Parkins informs, "Is there anyway you could today?"

"I'm not feeling like it today." Kane replies.

"Oh?" Dr. Parkins questions, "Is there a reason?"

"I don't feel comfortable discussing it with you." Kane explains.

"I understand." Dr. Parkins says, "Maybe we can discuss something else. How was your childhood?"

"Fine." Kane answers.

"I see." Dr. Parkins replies, "Could you tell me some things about it?"

"I was born to a privileged family." Kane explains, "My father didn't have a dime to his name when he married my mother. But after shedding much blood and sweat and investing in some stalk, he made his billions."

"Your father must have been a great man." Dr. Parkins says.

"He was." Kane replies, "He spoiled my brother, sister, and I when we were juveniles. But as we began leap into adolescence, he cut off all our ties to his fortune. He wanted us to learn the value of a hard day's work. He even motivated us by having our trust funds be our prize for completing our goals."

"Goals?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"We had to work at a full time job to support ourselves." Kane explains, "Raise a family. And have acceptable living conditions for the family. After all the goals have been met, my mother would allow us access to the trust fund he left each of us. My sister was allowed a pardon for one of the goals, because doctors found her to be barren. So, both my brother and sister have their shares."

"And why not you, Jason?" Dr. Parkins replies. It was silent for a moment.

"Because I failed all three." Kane answers. The sound of a door opening is heard.

"Time's up, doc." Cash's voice informs. With yet another click, the recording ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Catwoman crouches on the edge of a roof, looking down into the city below her, with only one thing on her mind.<p>

"How on earth could I have miscounted my inventory?" Catwoman thinks, "Well, it's a common mistake, I suppose. But still, a foolish slip up on my part." She leaps down to a roof below her. "A slip up that's cost me the precious Eye of Bastet necklace." she continues, "That bastard. How the hell could he have sold something that priceless for a mere five grand. Well, I guess the joke's on him, seeing that the lowlife he sold it to overthrew Quinn and rules about half of Arkham City. It sure did piss him off." She stretches a bit. "Oh well." she thinks, "I guess that mean I get to have some more fun. Though... trying to get in the Steel Mill alone would be suicide. It's not like I could just knock on the front door. I'm gonna need some help. Hmm... scratch Ivy off the list. Bane's muscles could come in handy. But he's probably still sore at me for not letting him out last time." Just then, she catches sight of a figure appearing out of thin air on a roof next to the Courthouse. She studies it, identifying it as a male. He had long, messy, black hair, and a completely featureless, tan, face. His skin tone was very pale, and he was quite thin, with a bit of a build to him. He wore a black, sleeveless, hoodie, black gauntlets, and black boots. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Catwoman thinks to herself, recognizing the man, "My ticket into the Steel Mill." She leaps from roof top to roof top, using her whip to grapple higher up, following the man. She takes notice of him carrying a dufflebag over his shoulder. She makes sure to keep a good distance between them, not wanting to alert him. "If anyone can get me in and out of the Steel Mill without any trouble, it's Kane." She continues to think. As she does so, she realizes that Kane's vanished from her sight completely. "What the hell?" she questions, shocked, stopping in her tracks, "Where did he go?" She looks around the roof and the building, finding no one in sight. All of a sudden, she's placed in a headlock. "HEY!" she yells, then flips the person to the ground in front of her. Just then, a blade is placed to the back and to the front of her neck, forcing her to freeze in place. She could now see that the person was a woman wearing a tan ski mask, only showing her eyes and a black ponytail, black jeans, black hoodie, and boots. She also sees that two women are also holding the blades of two swords to her neck, who looked the same.

"If you wish to live, you will give up on your pursuit of our master!" the woman in front of Catwoman informs, getting back to her feet.

"Master?" Catwoman replies, "Look... I just wanted to ask him for a favor. You see, we go back a bit, and-"

"Kill her!" the woman orders. Catwoman's eyes widen in shock as the women go to press their blades in.

"Stop!" a voice orders. The two woman withdraw their blades and place their swords away. "Selina, good to see you again." the voice informs. Catwoman turns, finding Kane behind her. "You're looking good." Kane states.

"You're not so bad yourself, leather face." Catwoman replies, grinning.

"Latex, actually." Kane says, strolling over to Catwoman. He turns his head to the women. "Leave." He orders, to which, the women vanish into smoke, "I apologize for that. They tend to be overprotective."

"I see." Catwoman replies, "So, what brings you to Arkham City?"

"I should ask you the same." Kane answers.

"I was imprisoned here by Strange a few months back." Catwoman explains, circling around Kane, "Got out a few weeks ago, but realized I forgot something. And you?"

"Just some business I needed to take care of." Kane informs, "By the way, I couldn't help but over hear you tell one of my Kanenites-"

"Kanenites?" Catwoman questions, cocking an eyebrow, "You're joking, right?"

"Not at all." Kane replies, "As I was saying, I heard you tell her that you needed a favor. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Catwoman sighs, "You see, me and Harvey haven't been getting along. He blew up my apartment and stole my priceless jewelry, all because I took a little something from his vault. I thought I got all of them back, but I miscounted and found that one was still missing. The Eye of Bastet necklace, which Harvey sold to the new head of Joker's territory." Kane cocks his head to the side.

"Oh, and who is that?" Kane questions.

"No clue." Catwoman answers, "And I'm not really interested. I just need the necklace back. That's where you come in."

"Really?" Kane replies, crossing his arms, "Tell me, what exactly does this necklace look like?"

"It's about one and a half foot in length." Catwoman explains, "Pure gold chain. But the eye piece itself is what gives it away. At 7cm in length and 5cm in width, the eye is designed similar to the Eye of Rah, only wider and has an iris designed as a cat's. It's also pure gold. Except for the iris, which is a flawless sapphire."

"Hmm... would it happen to be..." Kane says, placing his hand behind his back, then pulling out a necklace matching Catwoman's description, "...This?" Catwoman's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" Catwoman replies, then tries to snatch it from Kane, only for him to pull his hand away, "How did you..."

"Two-Face gave me a pretty good deal for the thing when I got here." Kane states.

"So, you're the one." Catwoman says, surprised, "I have to say, I never thought I'd see you moving up into the big leagues. But you know you've got a target on your head, right?"

"So I've been told." Kane replies, pulling the necklace away from Catwoman's snatching hands again. Catwoman groans a bit.

"What do you want for it?" Catwoman questions.

"Nothing." Kane answers, "It's not for sale."

"Why would ever need that silly old thing?" Catwoman replies, "It's not like you're a collector."

"True." Kane says, "But I didn't buy it for myself." Catwoman starts to become frustrated, then goes for her whip. "I wouldn't do that." Kane informs, "Remember what happened at Club Villain, don't you?" Catwoman stops in her tracks, then a thought comes to her mind.

"Oh, that's right." Catwoman says, strolling up to Kane, "You know, we sing well together. I've never sang with anyone else since that night." She gently caresses the side of Kane's face.

"Yeah... I guess we are pretty good." Kane replies, a bit taken back by Catwoman's touch.

"We never did get to finish what we started that night." Catwoman informs, in a seductive tone. Her hand traces down to the seam of Kane's mask and begins to lift it.

"Selina... stop." Kane says, trying to stop Catwoman.

"Sshh..." Catwoman hushes him, then starts humming and lifts the bottom half on Kane's mask, revealing his pale lips and black goatee, "Once upon a time I was I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart." Kane feels entranced by Catwoman's singing. "There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart." Catwoman continues, slowly bringing her lips towards Kane's, "Once upon a time there was light in my life."

"But now there's only love in the dark" both Kane and Catwoman sing, Kane also bringing his lip towards Catwoman's, "Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart." Their lips connect, and the two share a passionate kiss. All of a sudden, Kane pushes Catwoman away.

"No!" Kane yells, then disappears, leaving Catwoman confused.

"What was that about?" Catwoman questions, then sighs, "Well, I guess men are all the same."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman presses a few buttons on his gauntlet, as he thinks about Kane's final words on the tape, then presses the button on his cowl.<p>

"How's that trace coming." Batman questions.

"Still in progress." Oracle answers.

"Is age getting to you, Barbara?" Batman replies, jokingly.

"About as much as it is to you, old timer." Oracle states, giggling, "So, were you able to learn anything from the tape?"

"With each of them, more and more of Kane's life is revealed to me." Batman informs, "I've met his father before."

"Really?" Oracle replies, sounding a bit surprised.

"Alexander Cain, Kane's father, was one of the contractors of Wayne Manner." Batman explains, "The man nearly worked himself to death each day. Wouldn't quit until each of his tasks were completed. My parents paid each man handsomely. Him and his wife invested half of the pay in the stalks, which he lucked out on. Made billions before the birth of his first child."

"A regular underdog story." Oracle says, "But wait, the records I have on Jason Cain say that he lived in a one bedroom apartment on the lower east side of Gotham prior to his arrest. What's the son of a billionaire family doing in such a crumby place like that?"

"Kane reported to Parkins that he wasn't allowed access to his family's fortune once he reached somewhere into his teens or young adulthood." Batman answers.

"So, he was cut off." Oracle states.

"And so was his other siblings." Batman informs, "Only as a way of teaching them some important life lessons."

"Sounds just like my dad." Oracle replies.

"Keep on working on that trace and the other tapes, I know this is going to give me the answers I'm looking for." Batman says, as he presses another button on his gauntlet, "In the mean time, I'm going to listen to the conversation between Joker and Kane."

"More like Satan and Death." Oracle informs.

"What?" Batman questions.

"You know, The Conversation?" Oracle answers, "It's an old song that people would act out on Easter Sunday. Joker is like Satan, and Kane's like Death, and I have a feeling that their conversation is about..."

"I don't go to church, Barbara." Batman replies.

"Oh... right." Oracle says, a little embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Batman says, as he begins the recording.

"...Hello?" Joker voice questions, "Hello? I know you're there, Kane, I can hear you breathing!" There was a sigh.

"I don't get many calls, Joker." Kane replies, "Let alone from you. If you're planning something, know this, I'm not someone you want to mess with."

"Oh, puppycock, I have nothing against you." Joker states, "Although, I am still paying off the damages to the club you destroyed."

"No regrets." Kane informs.

"Of course not." Joker says, then chuckles a bit, then starts to cough.

"God, Joker, you sound awful." Kane states, "Think you should see a doctor about that cough."

"I've seen several, actually." Joker replies, "And each one of them told me the same thing. But that's mostly the reason why I've contacted you."

"What do you mean?" Kane questions.

"Well... to be frank, I've recently discovered that I've come down with a rare case of 'blood poisoning'." Joker explains, "It seems that the experimental TITAN drug I injected into my body seemed to have some rather harmful affects when taken in large dosages."

"So, you're dying." Kane says.

"What gave it away?" Joker questions, then laughs some more, then struggles to catch his breath.

"So, is there an actually reason you called besides telling me this sad tale?" Kane replies.

"I was getting to that, don't rush me!" Joker growls, "You see, with each doctor sent to me, and with each doctor I've sent back... in pieces, heh, heh, hoo, I've become... worried. And with my body becoming weaker, and my illness worsening, I've come to a realization. This might just be the end of an era. The end of a legancy. The end of... The Joker. I've had the Snowman working on a cure, but so far, nothing. I'm getting close, I can feel it. Each second I feel closer to my own demise. ...And it makes me laugh. Ha, ha, ha, haaa! It's just a part of the greatest joke of all."

"And what's that?" Kane questions.

"Life, my boy, life is the joke." Joker answers, "And what a funny one it is. Each man lives to make things better for the next, then just drops dead in a never ending cycle. But... why should I make things better for others, when I could make them better for myself. Why go by the natural order... when you can go by complete an utter chaos?" Joker laughs some more, only to break out into a coughing fit.

"Just get to the point, Clown, I don't have all day." Kane states.

"That's a lie and you know it." Joker says, giggling, "Anyway, as this TITAN slowly kills me, I've began to think about what I'm leaving behind. My faithful followers, Harley, and the very thing I'm calling you about. ...How would you like to own your very own piece of Arkham City?" There was silence for a moment.

"What's the catch?" Kane questions.

"There is none." Joker answers, "Shocking, right?"

"Why would you give your territory away to someone you barely know." Kane replies, sounding confused.

"There's a number of reasons, actually." Joker informs, "One, I really wanna go out with a laugh at how Dent and Cobblepot will react when they can't get their grubby little hands on my turf, ha, ha, haaa, heh, heh. Second, I can't trust Harley to take over the joint. I mean, that would be like giving a baby a live grenade. And third... I think we share something in common."

"Our dashing good looks?" Kane questions.

"That, and we both share a common history." Joker explains, "We both were average nobodies. Broke. Dead wives. Getting jobs that would only be our downfalls. ...And we each had one bad day that made us who we are. And there's always someone to blame for that. The Bat for me, and Boy Blunder grown up for you. Heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, haaa. Oh, it's like looking into a twisted mirror, isn't it."

"...I hate to admit it, but you have a point." Kane states, "But that still doesn't seem like a logical reason, even for you."

"You play with the cards you're dealt, Kane." Joker informs, "You should know, you nearly bankrupted me last time we played. When the time's right, everything will become as clear as day. So... have we reached an agreement?" It was silent again.

"Yeah, I accept." Kane says.

"Perfect." Joker replies, giggling. He then breaks out into another coughing fit. "HARLEY!" Joker yells, "Be a dear and *Cough, cough, cough* ...bring me a glass of water."

"Sure thing, Mistah J!" Harley replies in the background.

"Oh, and Kane." Joker says, "One more thing. Don't tell Harley about this little chat. I want it to be a surprise. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAA!" The line cuts off. Batman presses the button on his cowl again.

"The only thing Joker told Kane was that they were on common grounds." Batman informs, "But Joker's not one to admit that to anyone."

"Joker sounded desperate." Oracle says.

"How did you know?" Batman questions.

"I tapped into the cowl's speaker system and decided to listen in." Oracle answers.

"It must have given you a pleasure to hear that from Joker then." Batman states.

"Does a cat meow?" Oracle replies.

"I have a feeling that the Joker didn't tell Kane everything." Batman informs, "The call was relatively short for someone like the Joker."

"Joker is full of surprises." Oracle says, "So, now that everything's wrapped up, should I have Alfred send the Batwing to pick you up?"

"Everything isn't wrapped up yet." Batman answers, "I'm sticking around here for awhile to keep an eye on Kane."

"You suspect something else?" Oracle questions.

"Don't I always?" Batman replies. Just then, there was a beeping sound in the background.

"Just in time, the trace is complete." Oracle announces, "Let's see... well, I'll be damned."

"What is it?" Batman questions.

"It's traced Joker's phone all the way back at the GCPD here in Gotham." Oracle explains, "Kane was telling the truth."

"Which means I'm staying." Batman informs.

"Right." Oracle replies, "If you need anything else, just give me a call. Until then, I'll keep working on the tapes."

"You haven't been?" Batman questions.

"Hey, I'm still human." Oracle says, "I still have my limits." Batman ends the transmission and heads out of the Courthouse through the hole he created earlier. He grapples up to a rooftop, then notices something in the distance. He switches to his scopes and sees a couple of Penguin's men rolling a large, steel crate to the entrance of the Museum.

"Cobblepot's up to something." Batman thinks, as he switches off his scopes. He glides for a bit until he reaches the roof of the Museum. He looks down at the four armed thugs surrounding the crate. "I still have the Penguin's radio frequency in the cowl's data base." he thinks again, as he presses another button on his gauntlet, switching it to listen into Penguin's radio communications.

"We got the shipment in, sir." a thug informs through his walkie talkie, "The girl's still alive and well."

"Girl?" Batman thinks, shocked.

"Good, I 'ope you plan on keepin' it that way!" Penguin's voice replies on the other line, "'Cause if anything 'appens to 'er, the same's gonna be done to your bloomin' asses! Understood?"

"Eh-yes, sir, Mister Cobblepot, sir!" the thug says, nervously.

"Good!" Penguin states, "Now, get the lil' bitch inside! I 'ear the Bat's back in Arkham, and I don't want 'is pointy lil' ears catching wind of this! Penguin, over and out!" Batman quickly takes notice as one thug opens the doors to the Museum.

"You heard the boss!" the thug yells, "Get her inside!"

"Whoever this girl is, I can't let Penguin do anything to her." Batman thinks, as he pulls out a smoke pellet. He throws it down in the middle on the group, engulfing the thugs in a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL?" one thug yells, shocked, as he and the other's struggle to breathe. Batman quickly performs a drop attack on one of the thugs, then knocks him out.

"What was that?" another thug questions, still unable to see. Batman quickfires his Batclaw and pulls the thug into a clothesline, knocking him out. As the smoke clears, the other thugs catch sight of Batman.

"It's Batman!" a thug yells, "Drop him!" The two thugs open fire on Batman, only for him to duck behind the crate.

"STOP SHOOTING, YOU IDIOT!" one of the thugs yells, "You'll hurt the girl!" Batman quickly take advantage as the thugs stop firing and flings a Batarang at one of them, hitting him in the head, sending him to the ground. Batman quickly climbs ontop of the crate and leaps down onto the remaining thug. He tries to wrestle the gun away from the thug, but the thug kicks Batman backward off of him, slamming him into the crate. The crate goes sliding backwards on its wheels and crashes through the railing. It drops over the edge, the sound of a girl screaming could be heard, then a large crash, and then silence.

"NOOO!" Batman yells, eyes wide at the sight.

"Oh crap, the boss is gonna be pissed!" the thug states, only for Batman to leap to his feet and deliver a roundhouse to him. Batman then grabs the thug and slams him and against the door of the Museum.

"What was Penguin planning?" Batman growls.

"I don't know, man!" the thug answers, terrified. Batman punches him in the face.

"Tell me, now!" Batman demands, enraged.

"I swear to god!" the thug states.

"SWEAR TO ME!" Batman roars, launching a grappling hook up to the roof of the Museum and latching it to the thug's belt. The thug screams as he retracts up into the air, hang upside down by the grappling hook.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'LL TALK!" the thug yells, "JUST PLEASE, GET ME DOWN!"

"WHAT WAS PENGUIN PLANNING?" Batman growls again.

"He was holding the girl as a ransom demand!" the thug answers, "He didn't tell us who she was, or who the demand was for! He said that someone shouldn't have turned down his first offer!" Batman knew exactly who he was talking about. "THAT'S ALL A KNOW!" the thug informs, beginning to cry, "NOW PLEASE, LET ME GO! OH GOD!" Batman simply turns away and heads over to the ledge. "HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOIN'?" the thug yells, "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME UP HERE! GET ME DOWN! PLEASE!" Batman glides off the ledge to the crate resting below. He found the door off its hinges and kicked it to the side. He looks into the crate, but found no one there.

"Gone." Batman says to himself, concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman switches to detective mode, as he stands next to the remains of the steel crate.<p>

"The girl must have left something I can use to track her." Batman says to himself, as he looks around the crate. Just as he was about to give up, the scanner picks up a few small droplets of some kind of substance on the ground about two feet from the crate. Batman locks on the droplets and let's the scan complete.

"What's goin' on?" Penguin's voice questions in Batman's ear, "I know I 'eard gunfire! Is the girl safe? ...Oy, I asked a question! RESPOND! ...Oh, when I get my 'ands on you bloomin' bastard, I'm gonna chop you into little bits and feed you to Tiny!" The scan completes and a path of illuminating droplets were visible to Batman. He quickly presses the button on his cowl and starts to follow the droplets.

"Oracle, I just caught Penguin's thugs trying to bring an underage female into the Museum." Batman informs, "He was planning on holding her for ransom. Ransom that would be paid by Kane." There was silence on the other line for a moment.

"...Oh my god." Oracle replies, sounding horrified, "Th-that... must be Kane's daughter."

"Kane's daughter?" Batman questions, just as surprised, "I wasn't aware that he had one." A thought then comes to his mind. "How do you know about her?" he questions. It was silent on the other line. "Barbara?" Batman says.

"I've met Kane before." Oracle answers, "About four years ago. At a night club called 'Club Nialliv'."

"That place was a cover up for criminals to meet." Batman states, a little surprised, "What were you doing there, Barbara?"

"I didn't know until I got inside." Oracle informs, "I just wanted to have some fun for once in awhile. Once I was in, I was stuck there. That's when Kane confronted me about Dick."

"And his daughter?" Batman questions.

"He told me some sad tale about his past life." Oracle replies, "We'll talk about this later. You have to find her, Bruce!"

"Don't worry." Batman says, "I'm following droplets of black fingernail polish. The bottle must have broke when she fell. The substance must be leaking out of her purse. It should lead me right to her." He ends the transmission and continues to follow the trail. He ducks under one fence and leaps over another, and makes his way through alley after alley. All of a sudden, he stumbles up a purple purse with the contents spilled out onto the ground. He studies the area for a moment. "No sign of a struggle." he thinks, "She must have left her purse because it slowed her down. But she obviously needed something from inside of it." He starts to scan the purse and found fingerprints. "The cowl will detect her fingerprints on anything she's recently come in contact with." he thinks, as he sees fingerprints on the wall of a near by building and follows them. As he makes his way around the building, he notices a set of prints on a door and it's knob. He studies the door closely. "A set of prints are curving into the door, meaning she's inside." he thinks, as he goes to open the door but found he couldn't, "Locked. I could easily kick in the door, but I have no idea what condition she's in. I could send her into shock or worse. ...But for now, she's safe, and that's all that matters." He turns and walks away from the door. "I'll first pay a little visit to Penguin, then I'll come back for her." he thinks, as he switches off detective mode. Batman grapples up to a roof and quickly heads back towards the Museum. The thugs were still unconscious, except for the one Batman left hanging.

"Oh, thank god, you're back!" the thugs says, "Now, get me down from here!" Batman ignores him and walks around to the side of the Museum. "HEY, WHERE YA GOIN'?" the thug yells. He finds a group of thugs around the entrance to the Iceberg Lounge, and grapples to the building beside it.

"Man, did you see the look on Penguin's face?" a thug questions, "He's totally pissed!"

"I can't believe those idiots couldn't get her inside!" another thug states.

"The boss says Batman might be here any minute now." another thug informs, "So, this is our chance to make it up to him and get on his good side."

"Funny, I didn't know he had a good side." another thug replies. Batman targets a thug and glide kicks him.

"BATMAN!" a thug yells. A thug tries to punch Batman from behind, but Batman quickly grabs his hand and flips him over him to the ground, then kicks him in the face, knocking him out. Another thug comes at him with a pipe, which Batman blocks a blow from and knocks the pipe out of his hand. Another thug tries to punch him from behind, but Batman moves, causing him to hit the other thug. Batman then knocks the thug out with a headbutt and delivers a final blow with his fist to the last remaining thug. He quickly makes his way up to the door and enters inside. The lounge seemed like it was in a state of construction to fix the damage that was caused last time he was there. Penguin sat at a table in the middle of the room, one of his umbrellas perched next to him, as he was looking at some blueprints. He jumps a bit when he hears footsteps.

"Oh bloody 'ell, can't them jackasses do anything right?" Penguin yells, as he grabs his umbrella. Batman quickly pulls out a batarang and throws it at Penguin, knocking the umbrella from his hand. The force was enough to knock Penguin backwards in the chair and fall to the ground. Penguin tries to crawl away in fright as Batman makes his way towards him. "Please, leave me alone!" Penguin begs, as he continues to crawl. Batman pulls out another batarang and flings it at Penguin, pinning his sleeve to the ground. Penguin tugs furiously at his sleeve, unable to get free. Batman wonders up to him and grabs him by the back of his coat. "NO, PLEASE!" Penguin begs. Batman pulls him up, tearing his coat sleeve from the batarang, then flings him across the room into the table he once sat at.

"You've stooped to some low tactics before Penguin, but bringing a child into Arkham City?" Batman growls, walking back up to Penguin, who was crawling on the ground in pain.

"It's just... business!" Penguin replies. Batman stomps on one of his hands. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Penguin screams in pain.

"I thought you were a bit different, Cobblepot." Batman states, "I thought you had a bit more humanity in you. But your heart is as black as everyone else is." Penguin lets out a painful chuckle.

"You just now learnin' that, Bats?" Penguin questions, "Ain't nothing more important to me than money! And as we all know, money's what makes the world go 'round. 'Ow'd you think I got this place back after Two-Face took it over? Everyone 'as a price. Including Kane." Batman forces Penguin onto his knees and punches him.

"She's an innocent child, Penguin!" Batman says, "You could have traumatized her for life!"

"Good!" Penguin replies, "That'll teach that no good son of a bitch to never refuse my offer!"

"I don't care about your problem with Kane!" Batman states, picking Penguin up by his collar, "If you two wanna kill each other, I'll stay out of the way, but kidnapping people and dragging them into Arkham is another story! And so help me, if anything happens to her while she's here, I'll be back to break every bone in your body! Got it!"

"You don't 'ave the balls!" Penguin replies, which earns him another fist to the face, knocking him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman leaves the Penguin unconscious on the floor, as he makes his way back towards the exit of the Iceberg Lounge. He finds most of the thugs outside, still unconscious, with one stumbling back to his feet. He walks by the thug, as he was turning around, and he punches him out. He then sets a course for the building he left the girl at. After a few minutes, he arrives, only something quickly catches his attention. The door that he determined the girl entered through was cracked open. He observes it for a moment, then switches his cowl to detective mode, as he enters through the door slowly. He looks around the dark room, finding ran down furniture inside. He sees some of the girls fingerprints on the arm of a leather couch that was in the room.<p>

"She must have sat down to catch her breath." Batman thinks, then notices a few fingerprints on the planks of wood that boarded up the window behind the couch, "She checked through the cracks in the boarded windows to make sure no one followed and that the coast was clear before leaving." He then switches the detective mode on his cowl to a heat signature setting, studying the spot one the couch where the girl had sat. "Still warm." he thinks. "I just missed her." He quickly switches the setting of his cowl back to it's previous setting, then quickly makes his way out the door. He then presses the button on his cowl again, as he makes is way down the alley, noticing a set of fingerprints trailing on the wall of the building ahead of him.

"I hope your calling with some good news." Oracle informs, sounding concerned.

"I've retraced my steps back to the location I left the girl, but she's gone." Batman replies.

"What?" Oracle questions, shocked, "What happened?"

"She just left before I arrived, I'm trying to track her now." Batman answers.

"God, she must be scared out of her mind." Oracle says, "And there are a number of inmates that would like nothing more than to get their perverted hands on her."

"You don't have to remind me, Barbara." Batman informs, "I'll find her."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you!" Oracle replies.

"It's fine." Batman states.

"Oh, and I've finished the fourth tape." Oracle says.

"Send it." Batman replies, "I'll listen while I'm searching."

"Will do." Oracle informs. Batman continues to follow the trail, as another click is heard and the recording begins.

"Patient interview number 21." Dr. Parkins announces, "Now, Jason-"

"You want to know how I failed my goals." Kane says.

"...Y-yes... I'm actually surprised you remember where we left off." Dr. Parkins informs.

"I don't have many things to look forward to, Doctor." Kane replies.

"So, you actually enjoy our sessions?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"I enjoy having someone sane to talk to." Kane answers.

"I see." Dr. Parkins says, "Now, Jason, explain to me how you've failed to complete your goals that your father set for you."

"I've never been able to hold a job." Kane explains, "Because I couldn't control my drinking."

"So, you mean that you were an alcoholic?" Dr. Parkins replies.

"I would... 'party'... every now and again." Kane informs, "I managed to marry and have a beautiful daughter."

"Interesting." Dr. Parkins says, "But you claimed you failed all of your goals. It seems that you managed to at least complete one."

"My wife died in car accident, Doctor." Kane explains, "A car accident that she wouldn't have been in if I could have kept a job." It was silent for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry, Jason." Dr. Parkins replies, sounding saddened.

"And the answer to your last questions is no." Kane informs.

"E-Excuse me?" Dr. Parkins questions, sounding confused.

"We never lived in decent living conditions." Kane answers, "So... does that answer all of your questions, Doctor?"

"Uh... yes, for now." Dr. Parkins informs. It was silent for a moment. "Jason... your mood never seemed to change when you were talking about your wife's death. Why is that?" It was silent again.

"Because what's the point?" Kane replies, "She's gone. There's nothing I can do about it. And crying won't bring her back."

"Jason... you're bottling up your emotions." Dr. Parkins states, sounding concerned, "It's not healthy. You can cause health and behavior problems, and it can even lead to violent outbursts or mental breakdowns." It is silent again. "Jason, it's perfectly alright to cry." Dr. Parkins informs, "It's just human nature to mourn a death, especially when it's someone you loved. Jason... you can cry. I wouldn't think less of you." It was silent once more.

"When your raising a young child, Doctor, you need to be strong." Kane explains, "Not for yourself, but for her." The sound of a door opening could be heard.

"Time's up, doc." Cash's voice informs.

"Oh... right." Dr. Parkins replies, "Until next time, Jason. ...And remember what I've said."

"Next time, Doctor... I'll be asking the questions." Kane states, as the sound of a chair scooting back and foot steps could be heard, followed by a door closing. With another click, the recording ends. Batman continues following the trail, until he finds a fire escape on one of the buildings, the ladder only inches above a dumpster. There were fingerprints on the dumpster and the ladder.

"She's on the roof." Batman thinks, as he climbs up onto the dumpster and starts making his way up the fire escape, "I just hope it's only for safety purposes." He quickly makes his way up onto the roof and looks around, but finds no one in sight. "She didn't!" Batman thinks, shocked and worried. He quickly checks along the edges of the building, but finds nothing but pavement below. "Thank god!" he thinks, as he continues to look around, he notices a set of fingerprints on the roof of the building across from him. "She must be very athletic." he says to himself, as he studies the distance between the two building, "The roofs are about ten feet apart." He then runs and jumps across to the other roof, then sees another set of fingerprints on another roof, then another. "She's very quick." he states, and he leaps from rooftop to rooftop, following the fingerprints, moving more into Park Row. He then sees a set of fingerprints on a gutter and downspout on the edge of the building. He quickly makes his way over and looks down, finding an illuminating skeleton crouching behind a few trash cans in an alley below, watching the street. He switches off detective mode, the skeleton becoming a young girl, somewhere in her early teens. She had short, black, hair, and pale skin. She looked very thin. She was wearing all black, a black turtleneck, black mid-thigh length skirt, black stockings, and black knee high boots. "Found her." Batman says to himself. He quickly drops down behind the girl, making sure not to startle her. He reaches into one of the pockets of his utility belt, and pulls something very small out. "Excuse me." he whispers. The girl turns around, frightened.

"GET AWAY!" the girl screams, falling onto her bottom and crawling away from Batman. He could now see that she had bright green eyes, with black liner, and black lipstick. She also had black fingernail polish on her fingers.

"It's okay!" Batman informs, "I'm not here to hurt you!" The girl continues to crawl, getting closer to the end of the alley, where Two-Face's thugs patrolled the street.

"Stay away from me!" the girl orders, continuing to crawl, still terrified.

"Wait!" Batman says, rushing over and grabbing her by an arm.

"LET GO!" the girl screams, reaching up under her turtleneck and pulling out a canister.

"You hear that?" a thug questions, "It came from over there!"

"It's not safe here-" Batman tries to explain, only for the girl to spray the contents of the canister in his face, "AAAAHHHH!" The girl quickly gets free and runs down the other way of the alley, leaving Batman coughing, choking, and blinded.

"IT'S BATMAN!" Batman hears a thug yell, although he was completely blinded by the chemical sprayed in his face. He feels something solid hit him in the back of the head.

"AAAHH!" Batman growls in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Batman hears a thug question.

"I don't know, maybe he's got rabies!" another thug laughs, as Batman feels a fist hit him in the face.

"He's easy pickin's boys!" another thug states.

"Focus, Bruce!" Batman thinks to himself, "You don't need your eyes! Use you hearing!" He quickly regains his footing, then hears fast paced footsteps coming from his right. He quickly ducks under a punch and grabs the thug's arm, then swings him, managing to slam him against the wall. He then here's someone picking up something that clangs against the ground, then footsteps coming from the front. He ducks under a swing, then dodges another, then throws a punch, connecting with a thugs face, hearing the object clang to the ground. Someone then grabs his from behind, holding back his arms.

"GET HIM, YOU IDIOT!" the thug holding Batman orders. Batman then hears more footsteps coming from the front. He kicks his feet up and manages to kick the thug away, then rams the back of his head in the face of the thug holding him, forcing him to release him from the hold. Batman then reach back and grabs the thug, then flings him in the direction he heard the other come from, hearing their two bodies connect. It was then completely silent. Batman continues to struggle with his breathing, as he pulls out his grapple gun and fires it into the air. He then tugs it, finding it to be secured, then grapples up to the roof above. Once he's up on the roof, he presses the button on his cowl.

"Barbara *Cough, cough* ...she maced me." Batman informs, wiping some of the chemicals from his mask.

"What?" Oracle replies, shocked, "Who?"

"The girl." Batman answers, "I *Cough, cough, cough, cough* ...scared her by mistake. She ran off while I had to deal with Two-Face's men."

"Oh god, are you alright?" Oracle questions.

"I'm fine." Batman informs, as he tries his best to look around with his severely blurry vision and burning eyes, "I've been maced before. I just *Cough, cough, cough* ...need a few seconds to rest and let it wear off a bit."

"Alright." Oracle sighs, sounding relieved, "But what about the girl."

"I can't follow her while I'm... blinded." Batman replies, "I thankfully, I planted a tracker when I found her, just incase anything happened. I'll find her as soon as I get at least *Cough* ...sixty percent of my sight back."

"Understood... be careful, Bruce." Oracle says, ending the transmission.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Catwoman sits perched upon a roof, a bit frustrated and in deep thought.<p>

"Dammit, how am I supposed to get that necklace back?" Catwoman questions, "It's almost impossible with those bimbos keeping watch over him." She stands and starts to pace. "Well... it's just one necklace, right?" she says, "I could just let it go. It's not like I don't have other fine pieces of jewelry. ...What am I saying? Of course I'm not gonna let that necklace get away! It's worth millions! He must know that, I mean, why else would he want it? He can't really be planning to give it to someone as a gift, that would be ridiculous!" Just then, she hears the sound of fast paced footstep coming from below her. She looks over the edge of the building, her eyes widening in surprise. "A girl?" she whispers, seeing a young girl in her early teens, with pale skin, and short black hair running through the ally below. She was dressed all in black as well. "What's a girl her age doing in Arkham City?" Catwoman thinks, as her eyes follow the girl, then notices a canister in her hand, "Well, that mace won't do much good here." She quickly rushes to the other end of the roof and leaps down, landing right in front of the girl in a crotching position. The girl skids to a stop, falling backwards in shock. Catwoman stands up and looks at the girl. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Catwoman says.

"St-stay back!" the girl screams, holding up the canister. Catwoman quickly kicks the canister out of her hand.

"A girl your age definately shouldn't be playing with that nasty stuff." Catwoman states, smirking. The girl crawls backwards, a bit afraid. "Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you." Catwoman informs, "I'm one of the good guys. ...Well, gals." She extends a hand towards the girl. The girl stares at her for a moment, then her hand, hesitating a bit. She then takes her hand and Catwoman helps her to her feet. "There, ya see?" Catwoman says, "Everything's fine." She notices that the girl is shaking a bit, clearly nervous. "Hey, it's alright." she informs, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder, "Don't let the getup fool you, I can be a very good kitty." The girl stares at her for a moment, arching an eyebrow.

"A-are you coming on to me?" the girl questions, still nervous. Catwoman's eyes widen a bit, then she bursts out laughing.

"What?" Catwoman replies, still laughing, "No! Why would you think that?"

"S-sorry..." the girl says, a little embarrassed. Catwoman continues to laugh. "Okay... it wasn't that funny." the girl states, seeming irritated.

"Sorry, sorry!" Catwoman replies, regaining her composure, "Look, if someone is being a little friendly, and just so happen to be wearing leather, don't just assume anything." The girl continues to look nervous. "Now, what's your name?" Catwoman questions. The girl hesitates for a moment.

"...April." the girl answers.

"April?" Catwoman repeats, "You don't really look like an April."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot." April informs.

"Well, April, I'm Selina." Catwoman says.

"N-nice to meet you, Selina." April states, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Why not?" Catwoman answers.

"Why are you dressed like that?" April questions. Catwoman raises an eyebrow.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Catwoman replies.

"Actually, I'm from Maine." April explains.

"Maine?" Catwoman questions, shocked, "Did you just move to Gotham?"

"Well... not exactly." April informs.

"Okay, here's a better question." Catwoman says, "What are you doing in Arkham City?"

"...What's Arkham City?" April questions, confused.

"What you're in right now." Catwoman states.

"Oh, I don't know." April explains, "I must have been in a bad part of Gotham. I was looking for my dad, and then these guys grabbed me and brought me here in some kind of metal box. They said something about a penguin, I think."

"Penguin?" Catwoman replies, a bit surprised, "Now, what would he want from you?" She then notices a small blinking red light over April's right shoulder. "Bats." she thinks, with a smirk. She then wraps her arm around April's shoulders. "Well, if the Penguin's looking for you, then it might not be safe to be out in the open." she states, "Come on, I'll take you to my place and you can rest a bit. You look tired out."

"Uh, thanks." April says, a bit surprised, giving a smile.

"Don't mention it." Catwoman replies, "Us gals have to look out for each other here in a prison full of men." April's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait... prison?" April questions.

"There's a lot you need to be caught up on, kid." Catwoman informs, as she walks with April. She pulls the blinking red light off of April's shoulder, revealing it to be a tracker, and places it on her own back.

Batman continues to sit on the roof, his eyes still burning a bit. He looks around a bit, his vision clearer than before, but still a bit blurry.

"It's not at a hundred percent, but it'll have to do." Batman says, as he looks at his gauntlet and switches on his tracking device. It picks up a trace on the tracker he planted on the girl. He reads the measurement, which was only 179m to the east on Arkham City's map. "Looks like I underestimated her athletic abilities, "She's in the middle of Amusement Mile. No normal girl could make it that far on her feet so rapidly." Batman quickly leaps from roof to roof, before grapple boosting into the air and gliding around, following the tracker's signal. After a few minutes, he comes only 3m away from the tracker's signal on a roof. He searches around, but sees no sign of the girl. "Where is she?" Batman thinks, confused.

"Looking for someone, Batman?" a female voice questions. Batman quickly turns around, already aware of who the voice belonged to.

"Selina." Batman says, finding Catwoman standing behind him.

"How'd you guess?" Catwoman replies, giving a playful pout.

"I thought you left Arkham already." Batman says.

"I forgot something." Catwoman states.

"Where is she?" Batman demands to know.

"Where's who?" Catwoman questions, acting confused.

"The girl." Batman says, "Where is she?"

"That depends, what's she to you?" Catwoman replies.

"That's none of your concern." Batman states.

"Then I guess I don't remember where I left her." Catwoman informs, smirking.

"This isn't a game, Selina." Batman says.

"Then why is it so fun?" Catwoman questions.

"Her life is in danger here." Batman replies, "Now, where is she?"

"I'm not talking until you answer my question, Bats." Catwoman states, "Who is she? And why would Penguin want her?" Batman is silent for a moment.

"She's Kane of Abel's daughter." Batman answers. Catwoman raises an eyebrow.

"Kane's daughter?" Catwoman replies, surprised, "Wait, she's that April?"

"April?" Batman questions.

"That's her name." Catwoman informs, "I knew something was familiar about her name. Well, that explains why Cobblepot wanted her."

"How did you know that Kane had a daughter?" Batman replies.

"Simple, he told me." Catwoman answers.

"What else do you know?" Batman questions.

"Only that she's from Maine and that she came to Gotham looking for her father." Catwoman explains.

"Where is she now?" Batman demands to know.

"You never want to know where I am, Bats." Catwoman says, "Am I not your favorite kitty anymore?"

"Enough games, Selina." Batman growls, "Where is she?"

"Fine." Catwoman sighs, "She's at my place, taking a little catnap."

"Take me to her." Batman orders.

"Why?" Catwoman questions, "If anything, she's safer there."

"I'll be the judge of that." Batman states, "Now, take me to her." Catwoman sighs.

"Alright, I'll be a good kitty." Catwoman says, as she makes her way over to the edge of the roof and turns back, "Try to keep up." She leeps across to another roof, as Batman follows her, pressing the button on his cowl.

"Oracle, I need you to search the Missing Person's Reports of Maine for April Cain." Batman says, as him and Catwoman leap from building to building.

"Maine?" Oracle replies, sounding surprised.

"I'll explain later." Batman informs.

"Wait, did you find her?" Oracle questions.

"Catwoman's leading me to her now." Batman answers. It was silent on the other line.

"Should I even ask?" Oracle replies.

"No." Batman says, "After you've found the records, contact me, and have Robin-"

"Robin isn't here right now." Oracle informs.

"Where is he?" Batman questions, confused.

"I sent him to dig up some information on Kane." Oracle answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Robin stands on a roof in Gotham City, a pair of scopes in his hands. He looks through the scopes, studying the window of an apartment building. He sees a woman with long, reddish brown, hair pulled back into a ponytail and tan skin. She was also thin, and was wearing a bright blue hoodie, black yoga pants, and white tennis shoes. She was on a cell phone and was putting some documents in an envelope.<p>

"Robin, have you found Parkins?" Oracle's voice questions through Robin's earpiece.

"Yeah, I'm stationed outside of her apartment now." Robin answers, then notices the woman picking up a set of keys, "But it looks like she's about to head out."

"Follow her, we need her to give us information on Kane." Oracle says.

"I'm on it." Robin states, as he watches Dr. Parkins walk out her door.

"Oh, and Tim, try not to scare her." Oracle adds, then ends the transmission. Robin smirks.

"Like I didn't know already." Robin says to himself, as he turns his attention towards the front door of the apartment buidling. A few seconds later, Dr. Parkins exits the building and makes her way over to a blue Cadillac with the hood up. Robin quickly puts the scopes away and leaps down to an alley located next to his building. Dr. Parkins gets into the Cadillac and starts the car. She drives off from the apartment building. All of a sudden, Robin emerges from the alleyway on his cycle and screeches onto the street. His head was also covered with a red helmet with a black 'R' above it's lenses. "I need to stay out of sight." he thinks, as he quickly follows after Dr. Parkins, "If I draw suspicion from her, she could become reckless in trying to get away." He comes up to Dr. Parkins' Cadillac, but leaves a twenty foot space between the two vehicles. He quickly switches his mask to detective mode, seeing Dr. Parkins' illuminating skeleton in the driver's seat. "Whenever she gets suspicious, I'll have to avoid her sight." he thinks, "I might even have to cloak myself in the shadows." He continues to follow Dr. Parkins, then takes quick notice of her looking into her driver's side mirror. He instinctively swerves to the far right side of the lane, avoiding her view. Dr. Parkins continues to look in the mirror for a few seconds, then turns her attention completely back to the road. Robin quickly steers back to the center of the lane. He continues to follow the Cadillac, until it comes to a red light. He looks around, noticing that there is no place to hide. "Not good, if she sees me, it's over." Robin thinks, then studies a street light on the left side of the street, "Looks like I'll have to make my own shadows." He reaches into a pocket in his utility belt and pulls out a small device, then flings it onto the street light. The light flickers, as Robin quickly drives up onto the sidewalk on the same side of the street. The light then goes off, catching Dr. Parkins' attention. She looks behind her at where the street light was, seeing nothing but darkness. After a few minutes, she shrugs, still a bit confused. When the light turns green, she takes off, and a few seconds later, Robin follows out of the darkness. He continues to follow Dr. Parkins for a few minutes, avoiding her sight. Dr. Parkins' Cadillac then comes to a stop at a stop signs, with her left turn signal on. She turns, but Robin notices that her car is quickly slowing down. "Guess this is her stop." Robin says to himself, then notices an alley and pulls into it. He takes his helmet off and sits it on the cycle, then he gets off and grapples to the top of a building. He walks to the other side of the roof, looking down on the street Dr. Parkins turned onto. He sees her Cadillac parked on the opposite side of the street, and Dr. Parkins was walking over to a house next to the building Robin stood on, the envelope in her hand. She goes up the steps of the house to the front door, then pushes the envelope through the mail slot. As she turns and to walk away, Robin quietly drops down behind her. He follows her as she makes her way back to her Cadillac. "Dr. Helen Parkins?" Robin questions. Dr. Parkins turns, a bit startled by her name being called, and was shocked to find Robin behind her.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Dr. Parkins states.

"Uh, sorry about that." Robin replies.

"Why can't you vigilante types just call when you need something?" Dr. Parkins questions, calming down a bit.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." Robin answers, "I need to ask you some questions."

"About what?" Dr. Parkins replies.

"Kane." Robin informs.

"Jason?" Dr. Parkins says, a bit shocked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing yet." Robin states, "I need to know your involvement with Kane?"

"I was his psychiatrist when he was still an inmate at Arkham Asylum." Dr. Parkins explains.

"I heard there were three others before you." Robin informs, "What made you any different?" Dr. Parkins was silent for a moment, seeming a bit nervous.

"I guess he just felt more comfortable with me." Dr. Parkins answers.

"Like the Joker felt with Harleen Quinzel?" Robin replies.

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Parkins says, shocked.

"Come on, Kane gets three male doctors, and he's a mute." Robin says, "The second you're assigned to his case, you can't shut him up."

"How dare you!" Dr. Parkins yells, becoming defensive, "The relationship between Mr. Cain and I was strictly professional!"

"You're becoming awfully defensive, Doctor." Robin states.

"Because I don't like your accusations!" Dr. Parkins replies, "And as far as I'm concern, I have nothing more to say to you!" She opens the door to her Cadillac and gets into it. Before she could close the door, Robin catches it.

"Listen, Doc, you might as well tell me what you know now." Robin says, "We found your patient interview tapes." Dr. Parkins looks at him, her eyes wide.

"What?" Dr. Parkins questions, shocked.

"We have someone working on the tapes as we speak." Robin informs, "It'll take some time, but I could guess that she'll have them all done before morning."

"Please, you have to destroy those tapes!" Dr. Parkins begs, "It'll jeopardize my career and all the progress I've made!"

"What are you hiding?" Robin demands to know, a bit confused. Dr. Parkins hesitates for a moment, then shakes her head.

"I've said too much!" Dr. Parkins states, then slams her door and starts her car.

"Kane's life could be in danger." Robin informs. Dr. Parkins stops completely in her tracks, staring at Robin.

"What's going on?" Dr. Parkins questions, worried.

"Kane's taken over the Joker's turf in Arkham City." Robin answers, "And he's already made some enemies. Powerful ones. If you don't help us, we might not be able to help him."

"Arkham City... Jesus, Jason." Dr. Parkins whispers, a bit in disbelief. She falls silent again for a moment. "...I never documented this, in order to protect him." she explains, "There was this particular time during an interview that Jason became... paranoid. He wouldn't let the subject go and his whole attitude would suddenly change. Then... he got a bit physical."

"How physical?" Robin questions, concerned.

"He didn't hurt me, if that's what you're asking." Dr. Parkins informs, "He just... scared me a bit. It wasn't a good day for him, and I felt that I was a bit to blame."

"What happened that upset Kane?" Robin replies. Dr. Parkins hesitates again.

"I... I can't talk about it anymore." Dr. Parkins states, "If you want to know, listen to the tapes. But please, don't let them fall into the wrong hands!" Robin is silent for a moment, thinking.

"Alright, you can go." Robin says, turning to walk away. He then stops when a thought comes to his mind. "Dr. Parkins..." he says, turning towards her, "Have you diagnose Kane's illness?" Dr. Parkins was a bit taken back by the question.

"Well... I did." Dr. Parkins answers, a bit of sorrow in her voice, "...Manic-Depressive Disorder. ...It was the only rational reason for his sudden mood swings."

"That's all I needed... for now." Robin replies, as he turns and walks away from Dr. Parkins Cadillac.

"Robin!" Dr. Parkins calls. Robin stops again, and turns his head back, seeing a concerned look on Dr. Parkins' face. "Please... don't hurt him." she begs.

"I can't make that promise." Robin says, then turns and grapples back to the roof of the building in front of him. He leaps down behind the building into the alley and makes his way over to his cycle.

"Hey, boys, look what flew into our part of town!" a voice yells. Robin looks over, seeing a group of thugs making their way into the alley. "It's a pretty little birdie." a thug chuckles.

"Let's see if we can make him sing!" another thug adds. They all charge towards Robin, only for him to pull out his bo staff. He dodges a punches from one thug and hits him in the head with his staff, then swings it into the stomach of another thug. He then avoids a kick from a thug and slams his staff down of his knee, then delivers a kick to his face, knocking him out. Two thugs try to attack him from behind, but Robin uses the wall of a building as leverage to backflip behind them. He then uses his staff to push both of them face first into the wall, knocking them out cold. Robin turns around, only to find a thug pointing a handgun at him. The thug fires, but Robin manage to avoid the shot. He then attivates the bullet sheild of his staff, as the thug continues to fire at him. He quickly pulls out a shuriken and throws it, managing to knock the gun out of the thugs hand. He then zip kicks the thug and delivers a blow to the side of his head with his bo staff while he's grounded.

"AAAAAHHHH!" a female voice screams, followed by the sound of a car screeching away.

"Parkins!" Robin says, shocked, then quickly rushes over to his cycle, places his helmet on, and takes off out of the alley. He quickly turns onto the street he left Dr. Parkins at, finding her Cadillac's driver door open, with her missing. He then sees a set of skid marks on the street. "Dammit!" Robin yells, as he takes off, following the direction of the skid marks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman continues to follow Catwoman, as she leads him through the city by the rooftops. They had traveled back to Park Row from Amusement Mile. Catwoman drops down into another alley and Batman quickly follows behind.<p>

"Don't get tired now, Bats." Catwoman says, as she strolls to the end of the alley, "It's just right around the corner." The two emerge from the alley and find themself in front of a small apartment building, with a group of cats gathered outside of it. The windows had steel bars over them and there was a steel security gate over the front door. Batman studies the building. "Are you convinced she's safe with me yet?" Catwoman questions, smirking.

"Not yet." Batman answers, sternly.

"Of course." Catwoman sighs, rolling her eyes. She makes her way over to the door and dials a code on the keypad, then opens the security gate and pulls a key from between her cleavage and unlocks the door and opens it. She stands to the side and looks at Batman. "After you." she says. Batman makes his way into the building, and Catwoman follows. They make their way through a ran down hallway, and enter into a room lit by burning candles. Batman catch sight of the young girl that had blinded him with mace laying on a couch, fast asleep. "See, she's fine." Catwoman states, keeping the volume of her voice down.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Batman questions.

"About half an hour." Catwoman answers, as she makes her way over to a kettle and pours coffee into a mug sitting next it, "Made her a little hot cocoa and she fell right to sleep. Poor thing, she looked so tired. Coffee?" Catwoman turns around, only to find Batman standing over Apirl. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Catwoman yells, but manages to not wake April. Batman turns towards Catwoman, holding up a prescription bottle, surprising her a bit.

"Caffeine pills." Batman explains, "She was hiding them under her sweater. The bottle's almost empty. I'm predicting she hasn't slept in days. She has other bottle under her."

"She was probably determined to get back to Gotham as soon as possible." Catwoman states, "Didn't want to stop for sleep." Batman walks overs to her and places the bottle in her hand, then pulls a small earpiece from his utility belt.

"When she wakes up, question her." Batman says, as Catwoman takes the device, "Then report back to me."

"Where are you going?" Catwoman questions, raising an eyebrow.

"To see Kane." Batman answers.

"Going to tell hm about April?" Catwoman replies.

"Not yet." Batman informs, "I have a feeling that Kane's up to something, and I intend to figure out what it is. Until then, keep her safe. Do you think you can get the other pills from her."

"Maybe." Catwoman says, smirking and polishing her nails against her chest. She turns and sits in a chair across from the sleeping April, taking a sip of her coffee. "By the way, I heard what happened to Nightwing." she states, "Wanna talk about it?" There was no response. Catwoman looks back, only to find that Batman was gone. She sighs, turning back around. "He can never say I don't try." she mumbles, then looks back at April and smirks, "...You look just like your father."

Batman grapples up to a roof away from the apartment. He presses the button on his cowl.

"Oracle." Batman says.

"Bruce, is April safe?" Oracle questions.

"She's fine." Batman answers, "Have you found any records on her?"

"I've pulled up multiple files." Oracle informs, "It seems that this isn't the first time April's ran away from home. Each tme, her intentions were to see her father. They've managed to find her-"

"While she's slept." Batman says.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Oracle replies.

"She's been taking caffeine pills." Batman explains, "Obviously, she's learned from her mistakes."

"Clearly." Oracle says, "Hmm... that's odd."

"What is it?" Batman questions.

"I'm not finding any recent record of her disappearance reported by her adopted parents." Oracle answers, sounding confused.

"Keep searching." Batman replies, "There has to be something."

"Got it." Oracle says, "Also, I've finished another tape. Sending the audio now." Another click is heard and the recording begins.

"Patient interview number 22." Dr. Parkins announces, "Now, Jason-"

"Tell me, Helen, how old are you?" Kane questions.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Parkins replies, sounding shocked, "That's none of your business!"

"No need to become defensive, Helen." Kane states.

"Dr. Parkins!" Dr. Parkins says.

"...Dr. Parkins." Kane sighs, "How do you feel about your job?"

"What are you doing?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"I told you at the end of our last interview that I'd be asking the qestions, Doctor." Kane answers.

"I never agreed to that." Dr. Parkins states.

"Come now, Doctor, just think of this as a 'trust exercise'." Kane replies, "If you trust me enough to answer my questions, then I'll trust you enough to answer yours." It was slent for a moment.

"...Fine." Dr. Parkins sighs.

"Now, Helen, how old are you?" Kane questions.

"...I'm 25." Dr. Parkins answers.

"How long have you been in Gotham?" Kane questions.

"All my life." Dr. Parkins answers.

"How long have you been working here?" Kane questions.

"About two years now." Dr. Parkins answers.

"Why?" Kane replies.

"Why what?" Dr. Parkins says, confused.

"Why are you still here?" Kane questions.

"Because it's my responsiblity to help these people." Dr. Parkins explains, "To cure them so they can leave this institution and live normal lives again."

"But seventy percent of these paitents are uncurable." Kane states, "If you ask me, you're wasting your time."

"I agree with your opinion, and that's why I don't waste my time with paitents I feel I can't cure." Dr. Parkins replies.

"But you're wasting your time right now" Kane informs.

"How's that?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"Because, like I said before, Helen, I'm not insane." Kane answers. It was silent for a moment. "Helen, let's get a little more personal." Kane says.

"I'd rather not." Dr. Parkins replies.

"You're not wearing a ring, so you're not married." Kane states, "Anyone special in your lfe?"

"I don't see how that would be relavent." Dr. Parkins says, sounding taken back a bit.

"I shared with you about my love life, so it only seems fair that you do the same." Kane explains. It was silent again, then the sound of Dr. Parkins sighing could be heard.

"...No." Dr. Parkins replies.

"No what?" Kane questions

"No, I am currantly not in a relationship." Dr. Parkins answers.

"And why is that?" Kane questions.

"...If you must know, the choices I've made in partners haven't been... successful." Dr. Parkins explains, "There's been a reoccurring characteristic in each of them."

"Alcoholics." Kane says.

"What?" Dr. Parkins replies, sounding shocked.

"During our last interview, I mentioned that I've had a drinking problem." Kane informs, "Now, I couldn't help but notice you rolling your eyes when I said that. Would I be wrong for assuming that you don't trust men anymore because you assume they are all nothing more than mindless drunks?"

"Th-this... this interview is over." Dr. Parkins states, sounding upset.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Kane replies, as the sound of a chair scooting back and high heel footsteps could be heard. The sound of a door opening is then heard.

"Mr. Cash, we're all done here." Dr. Parkins says. Another click occurs and the recording ends. Batman grapples and glides through the city towards the Industrial District. He soon reaches the location, but this time, it shows more signs of lfe. Thugs wearing black hoodies and tan ski masks are stationed in front of the Steel Mill.

"This sucks!" Batman hears a thug yell, sounding angry, "How comes we have to keep watch, while everyone else gets to see the show?"

"The show?" Batman thinks to himself, confused.

"Just shut the hell up, man!" another thug orders, "Besides, you don't want Kane hearing you say that. This is supposed to be his form of punishment, remember?"

"That doesn't sound good." Batman says to himself, then switches to detective mode. He notices a large, blue and yellow, mass behind the Steel Mill. He grapples and glides over the thugs, keeping out of sight. Upon making it to the location, he finds a large crowd of Kane's thugs gathered around the back entrance to the Steel Mill, some armed with guns. "What is Kane up to?" Batman questions, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Kane stands in front of his Kanenites, who were all aligned. He paces back and forth in front of them, seeming a bit angry.<p>

"If any of you wish not to participate in this act of justice, then speak now... and suffer the same fate." Kane says, as he stops and stares at each woman. They all remain silent. "..Good." Kane adds, "Now... come." Kane makes his way to the door, and his Kanenites follow. Kane opens the door, finding the large crowd of thugs waiting. He makes his way out, as the crowd quiets down to hear what he has to say. The Kanenites line up behind him, as Kane clears his throat. "Children of Kanen, a crime has been perpetrated!" Kane announces, as he turns his head towards the women behind him, "Perpetrated... by one of my 'faithful' Kanenites!" He then turns his attention back to crowd. "And as we all know, crimes cannot go unpunished!" Kane states, "So, without further delay... bring the traitor foeward!" A path clears for two thugs to drag a cuffed and shackled Kanenite towards Kane. They drop her to her knees in front of him, and the armed thugs keep an aim on her. Kane step forward and removes her ski mask, revealing her enraged glare. "You have been accused of high treason!" he informs, "You have feed information to our enemies! Information that could be used against me! How do you plead?"

"Guilty!" the traitor answers, surprising some of the crowd.

"Is that so?" Kane replies, "You're quite the little rebel, aren't you?"

"You are a mockery!" the traitor states, "A fool who does not deserve to lead my sisters!"

"I gave you food, water, and shelter!" Kane informs, "And in return, I asked for loyality! I trusted you, and you betrayed that trust!"

"Our loyality lies with the Great Ra's al Ghul, not to some common criminal!" the traitor yells. Kane turns toward the other Kanenites.

"Is this true?" Kane questions.

"No, sir." a Kanenite answers, earning a shocked reaction from the traitor, "We have pledged our allegiance to you, and you alone." Kane is silent for a moment.

"I wish I could take your word for it." Kane says, then snaps his fngers. A thug walks out of the crowd, carrying something long that was wrapped in cloth over to Kane. Kane unwraps it, revealing a set of bamboo swords."The Shinai was created for training students how to use a sword." he explains, as he tosses one to each Kanenite, "Although safer than the boku6, they are also used as a form of disciplined." The Kanenites seem a bit shocked, which Kane quickly notices. "What's wrong?" he questions, cocking his head to the side, "There isn't a problem, is there? I could have sworn you just said that you're allegiance is with me? ...But maybe... maybe I misheard you." He paces around them, shaking his head. "Maybe I was wrong for trusting any of you." he says, a little chuckle in his voice, then takes a shinai from a Kanenite. He slowly strolls over to the traitor. "I mean, I only asked that you prove your loyality by teaching this criminal some RESPECT!" Kane yells, rearing the shinai back, readying to strike. All of a sudden, a hand grabs Kane's wrist, stopping him. The crowd gasps in shock, as Kane turns to find that one of his Kanenites had stopped him.

"Please... allow us." the Kanenite says, as she takes the shinai from Kane's hand. Kane simply nods and steps back. The traitors eyes widen, as the Kanenites begin to circle around her.

"Sisters, please!" the traitor begs, "He is leading you astray!"

"You should have learned to obey." a Kanenite states, "This is our home now." All of a sudden, the Kanenites begin to viciously beat the traitor with the shinais. She screams out in agony, as they continue their assault. Some of the crowd winces at the sight, others watch with enjoyment. Kane simply stands and watches, his masked face completely lacking of emotion.

"Jason..." Dr. Parkins voice echoes in Kane's head. Kane is a bit taken back by this, as he continues to watch the sight before him. With each shot the Kanenite unleashed on the traitor, the more it became unbearable for him to watch.

"Stop!" Kane orders. The Kanenites stop their assault and turn to Kane, waiting for him to speak. The traitor lays motionless on the ground, covered in welts and bruises, groaning in pain. "...I believe we've gotten the point across." Kane informs, "Now... lower her into the sewer! She is hereby banished from the city of Kanen!" A couple of thugs rush over to the traitor and hook a chain to her cuffs. They then unshackle her legs and force her to her feet, the traitor groaning in the process. "Let this be a lesson to all of you!" Kane says, "If any of you step out of line, the consequences will be much more severe!" He then turns to re-enter into the Steel Mill, as the thugs drag the traitor towards the sewer. He glimpes upwards for a moment, only to notice a dark figure standing on the roof of Steel Mill. He stops for a moment, hesitating for a moment. "...Bats." Kane mumbles, as he then shakes off his hesitation and heads into the Steel Mill.

Moments later, Kane reaches his office and plops down into his chair, seeming a bit upset.

"...What's wrong with me?" Kane questions, feeling regret, as he rubs the mask over his face, "...What's... happened to me? ...Were they right? ...Was she right? ...Do I really need... help?" He brings his legs up into the chair and begin to sit upright in a criss-cross fashion. His breathing begins to slow, as he tries his best to relax. "...Help me... Abel." he whispers. After a few minutes, he becomes very frustrated, then it grows into anger. "Why the hell isn't it working?" Kane yells, standing and throwing the chair across the room out of pure rage, "She said it would help me! Why isn't?" He then starts to calm down a bit, realizing that his anger won't help him. "I... I need... her." he whispers, sounding saddened, "I need... Helen."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman stands on the roof of the Steel Mill, watching Kane's thugs lower the traitor down into the sewer. He presses the button on his cowl and turns away from the scene.<p>

"Barbara, Kane's losing it." Batman informs, "He's ordered the assassins to viciously beat one of their own."

"What?" Oracle questions, shocked.

"She must have been the one who tipped Two-Face off on the whereabouts of Kane's tapes." Batman explains.

"But why?" Oracle replies.

"She's not pleased with Kane leading the League's members." Batman informs, "With the tapes in Two-Face's possession, he could use them to blackmail Kane and gain his territory. With Kane out of the way, the assassins would have no choice but to return to what remains of the League of Assassins."

"But Two-Face is overconfident." Oracle says, "He threatened Kane before he could actually get his hands on them."

"Exactly." Batman states, "And now, Kane's paranoid. He's worried someone else will turn on him."

"I can't blame him, they're all criminals after all." Oracle replies, "If he's smart, he'll destroy the tapes."

"He won't." Batman informs, "He's too attached to them. If it comes down to it, I'll make that decision for him." He sets a course on his map to the Subway entrance. "I'm going after the assassin." he says, "She's too wounded to defend herself, and I don't like her chances with Croc lurking down there. She may also be able to tell me what Kane is up to. I'll have to enter through the Subway Station to reach her, Kane's men have the other entrance heavily guarded."

"Be careful, Bruce." Oracle replies.

"I will." Batman informs, "Is Robin back?"

"Not yet." Oracle answers, "In fact... he hasn't checked back with me in awhile."

"I'll see if I can reach him." Batman states, "Until then, keep searching the records for April."

"Will do." Oracle replies. Batman switches the frequency of the communicator on his cowl, then presses the button again.

"Robin, do you read me?" Batman questions.

"A little busy at the moment, Bats!" Robin answers, the sound of his cycle screeching in the background.

"What's going on?" Batman demands to know.

"Parkins has been abducted!" Robin says.

"What?" Batman replies, shocked.

"Don't worry, I'm right on their trail!" Robin informs, "But it looks like they're heading to Arkham City!"

"Cobblepot." Batman growls, "He's the only one with connections on the outside."

"Sounds about right!" Robin states.

"Don't let them reach Arkham!" Batman orders, "Penguin will do everything in power to make sure she doesn't get away like April."

"I'll see what I can do!" Robin replies, "Robin out." He ends the transmission. Batman glides and grapples his way out of the Industrial District.

"I want all avaiiable men in that sewer, now!" Penguin's voice order's in Batman's ear, "'Oeva' brings the lil' tramp back alive gets a reward! Also, bring a net! I 'ear there's a crocodile down there that would look perfect in my exhibit! Hah, hah!"

"He's after the assassin!" Batman thinks, "I have to find her now!" He continues to glide through the city. He soon reaches the Museum and finds that most the thugs stationed there were missing. "I better hurry." he thinks, "Penguin's men are already on the hunt." He makes his way down into the Subway Station, making sure to keep quiet and alert. As he makes his way down the stairs to the lower level, he hears a group of men talking. Batman switches to detective mode, seeing three illuminating skeletons standing together on the lower level.

"Come on, Cobblepot will kill us if we don't start lookin'!" a thug states.

"To hell with that, man!" another thug replies, "You heard what he said, Croc's down there!"

"Are you sure your not just scared of the ninja broad?" another thug questions.

"Shut up!" the thug yells.

"You should be more afraid of me." Batman informs, standing behind the thugs. They turn around, scared by Batman's sudden presence.

"Crap, it's the Bat!" the thug states, as he stumbles back in fear. One of the thugs tries to punch Batman, but he grabs his fist, then swings around and elbows him in the stomach. He then flips him to the floor and stomps on his head, knocking him out. He then looks up to see another thug picking up a wooded crate. He throws it at him, but Batman catches it and sends it flying right back at him, hitting the thug in the face. He lunges at the thug and delivers a kick to the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. He finally turns to find the last remaining thug picking up a crowbar. The thug runs at Batman with the crowbar, but Batman knocks it out of his hand. He then stuns him and unleashes a series of quick strikes to his body, before finishing him off with an uppercut. Batman leaves the three thugs behind as he continues through the Subway Station. As he makes his way through the Subway, he finds no sign of Penguin's men. He soon reaches the Subway Terrminal and makes his way towards the hole in the ceiling leading to the Subway Maintenance access above. He finds a set of ropes hooked to the edges of hole. He grapples up and finds himself in the access tunnel. He rushes through the tunnel, crouching under the gate before coming to a stop at the edge of the tunnel's intersection. He finds shell casings all over the floor, along with large claw marks leading to the water below. Batman narrows his eyes.

"It's too late for them." Batman thinks, "But hopefully not for her." He pulls out his Line Launcher and fires it. He zips across it, but changes his course in mid-air by flipping and relaunching the line down the opposite tunnel. He drops down once he's across and puts the Line Launcher away. All of a sudden, a loud bloodcurdling roar echoes through the tunnels.

_**"I smell a bat!"**_ a raspy voice growls. Batman pulls out a Batarang, readying himself as he slowly moves through the tunnel. After a few minutes of slowly making his way through the tunnel, Batman arrives at the Maintenance access bridge just below the Sewer tunnel. The assassin was resting against one of the railings, barely able to hold herself up. She hear's Batman's footsteps and looks up to see him.

"You!" the assassin says, glaring at Batman, "I should... kill you where you stand!" Batman stops in his tracks, then readies his Batarang.

"Get behind me, now!" Batman orders.

"What?" the assassin replies, confused. All of a sudden, she hears loud creaking sounds coming from behind her. She quickly turns around, only to find a large, dark figure with glowing yellow eyes standing behind the wall of water draining from the Sewer. She drops backwards and starts to crawl away in fear.

_**"Tick, tock..."**_ the figure growls, stepping out into the light,_ **"...here comes THE CROC!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Killer Croc towers over Batman and the assassin, growling.<p>

**_"I'll make a vest out of your skin, Batman!"_ **Croc growls, then charges at the two. Batman quickly grabs the assassin and pulls out his gapple gun. He gapples up to the Sewer before Croc could reach them. He puts the assassin back on her feet.

"Hide!" Batman orders, "I'll take care of Croc!" The assassin hesitates for a moment, then runs off. Batman turns and looks down to see Croc leap onto the wall and sinking his claws into it, keeping him in place.

_**"You can't run from me!"** _Croc roars, as he climbs the wall towards Batman. Batman pulls out a Batarang and flings it at Croc, only for him to smack it away._** "Your little toys won't help you this time,** **Bat!"**_ Croc states, as he continues to climb. Batman quickly backs away and pulls out his Gel Gun.

"That's what you think." Batman says to himself. Croc climbs up into the Sewer and charges towards Batman, who aims his Gel Gun at him and fires. Croc tries to smack it way, but his hand gets coated with the explosive gel. Batman then detonates the gel, causing it to explode on Croc's hand.

**_"AAAAAHHH!"_**Croc roars in pain, gripping his hand. Batman tries to fire at him again, only for Croc to duck under it. He then tears a large chuck out of the wall and flings it at Batman. Batman manages to avoid it, but is then tackled to the ground by Croc. Croc tries to bite him, but Batman catches his head before he can do so. The two struggle for dominance, until Batman manages to overpower Croc for just long enough to fire a shot of explosive gel into his face. Croc stumbles back off of Batman, wiping some of the gel from his face. Batman detonates the remaining explosives, the small blast only dazing Croc for the moment. Batman quickly takes advantage and leaps over Croc, then unleashes a series of strikes to his back. Croc quickly comes to his senses and swing around and backhands Batman, sending him to the ground. He then grabs Batman by his leg and swings him against the wall of the Sewer. Batman grunts in pain, then Croc throws him out of the Sewer. Batman lands on the Maintenance access bridge, and Croc leaps down with his fist reared back. Batman quickly rolls backwards onto his feet, causing Croc's fist to punch through the bridge and become stuck. Batman quickly takes advantage and leaps behind Croc and unleashes another series of strikes to his back. Croc manages to pull his hand free, then turns and swipes at Batman. But this time, Batman leaps over Croc and fires another shot with the Gel Gun at Croc's back. He detonates it again, the gel exploding on Croc's back._** "AAAAAHHH!"**_ Croc growls, as he falls to the floor.

"Make it easier for yourself Croc and just give up." Batman says. Croc slowly pulls himself back to his feet with the railings, enraged.

_**"We're not done yet, Batman!"**_ Croc states, then dives over the bridge and into the water below. Batman quickly realizes the danger and pulls out his grapple gun and launches it up to the Sewer. But as Batman grapples up, Croc launches out of the water and grabs him in mid-air. The two lands on the bridge, tearing through part of the railing so that Batman was leaning over the edge. Croc pushes Batman's head under the water, trying to drown him._** "That's right, just inhale!"**_ Croc chuckles. Batman thrashes around in Croc's grasp, desperately trying to get free. He is quickly running out of air, as Croc continues to push him further underwater. Batman's struggling slowly begins to cease, while Croc is grinning with joy. **_"Time's up for you, Batman!"_** he states. All of a sudden, a piercing pain hits him in the back. Croc grunts in response, then turns his head and looks up. He sees the assassin standing at the edge of the Sewer tunnel, holding a handful of shurikens. **_"You little bitch!"_** Croc growls. The assassin then throws another shuriken, but Croc uses one of his hands to slaps it away. With Croc distracted, Batman pulls his head from the water and reaches down to his utility belt. He activates the belt's electrical defense system and the suit becomes electrified, shocking Croc with 100,000 volts. He then kicks Croc off of him and gets back to his feet. He unleashes another series of quick strikes to the body of the disorientated Croc, which were increasingly more powerful with the addition of the 100,000 volts. And with one final kick to the side of the head, Croc falls unconsciously to the floor. The electrical current to the suit switches off. The assassin leaps down next to Batman, still a bit in pain.

"Thanks for the help." Batman says.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." the assassin states, "...For now. Why are you here?"

"I saw what happened to you." Batman explains, "I knew that if I didn't find you, Croc would." The assassin looks at Croc, narrowing her eyes.

"Is it dead?" the assassin questions.

"No, just unconscious." Batman answers, "Which is why we have to hurry."

"Right." the assassin replies, as she pulls the shuriken out of Croc's back. She then goes to drag it across Croc's massive throat, but Batman stops her. "What are you doing?" the assassin questions, shocked.

"That may be your way of dealing with an issue, but that's not how I do it." Batman states, taking the shuriken from the assassin's hand.

"You're going to let this monster live?" the assassin yells, even more shocked.

"He needs help." Batman informs, "Killing him wouldn't accomplish anything. Now, let's go. Croc could wake up at any moment." The assassin is about to argue, but then a slight growl escapes Croc. She narrows her eyes, as her and Batman leave the bridge. "You're returning to the League, correct?" Batman questions.

"I never left." the assassin answers, "I was merely trying to persuade the sisters that have to return. But they are ill-minded, they've been corrupted by that fool. ...I have failed."

"Don't blame yourself." Batman replies, "Everyone makes their own decision. They chose to join Kane., and they have to face the consequences."

"No one abandons the League of Assassins." the assassin states.

"Without Ra's al Ghul, there is no League of Assassins." Batman says.

"The League is not yet dead, Detective." the assassins informs, "That is why we must recruit the others... before it is too late for them." Batman stops in his tracks.

"What exactly is Kane planning?" Batman questions.

"I am not entirely certain." the assassin answers, "He keeps the details of his plots vague. It has something to do with his departure from the city over a week ago."

"He didn't tell you where he was going?" Batman replies.

"No." the assassin says, "He returned four days later. That is when we took the clown's territory. He has been working his men non-stop with preparing the Steel Mill."

"For what." Batman questions.

"For the arrival of a new prisoner." the assassin answers, "Who that is, I am not sure."

"A new prisoner?" Batman thinks, then comes to a realization, "Dick." Batman and the assassin make their way through the Maintenance access tunnel, until they reach the Subway Terminal.

"This is where we go our separate ways." the assassin informs.

"Are you sure you're well enough to make it on your own?" Batman replies.

"I am sure." the assassin answers, as she walks away from Batman, "We are taught to handle challenges more brutal than this. Now, I must hurry." The assassin is soon out of site. Batman presses the button on his cowl.

"Oracle, I may have more evidence to prove that Dick is innocent." Batman explains.

"What?" Oracle questions, shocked, "What do you mean?"

"The assassin confirmed my suspicion of Kane planning something." Batman answers, "Kane left Arkham City over a week ago, that's around the time the murders occurred. And now, Kane's making preparations for Nightwing's arrival."

"Oh god... Bruce, I'm sorry for ever doubting you." Oracle says.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, Barbara." Batman informs, "It might take some time, and there'll be a few connections I still have to find. But I'll prove his innocence."

"There's something that bothers me though." Oracle replies, "If Kane's maintaining that he's not guilty, why would he murder four innocent people in broad daylight? Has he really lost it?"

"I see what you mean." Batman states, "There has to be something else we're missing, and I intend to figure out what that is." There was another beeping sound in the background.

"Ah, finally." Oracle sighs.

"What is it?" Batman questions.

"I've finally managed to narrow down the files on April to just one." Oracle answers, then is silent for a moment, "...No, that can't be right." It becomes silent again. "...No." Oracle gasps, sounding upset.

"What does it say, Barbara?" Batman replies, a bit concerned.

"...The report was filed by the Clarkson Mental Care and Rehabilitation Clinic." Oracle explains.

"What?" Batman replies, shocked.

"Bruce... she's schizophrenic." Oracle says.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Catwoman sits silently in her chair, a bit bored.<p>

"Who knew babysitting could be so boring." Catwoman thinks, rolling her eyes and tapping her fingers, "Maybe I should have let the Bat take her. ...Then again..." A smirk appears on her face. "Kane couldn't possibly put a price on his own daughter." she continues to think, "She might just be the thing I need to get that necklace back. I can send him a message, arrange a meeting, and swap the Eye for the girl. It's purrfect." April stirs a bit in her sleep. All of a sudden, Catwoman starts to feel a sense of guilt. "But she'll be in the line of danger if she's with Kane, and might get caught up in the crossfire." Catwoman thinks, "Dammit, Selina, you really need to get rid of this conscious of yours! It's getting in the way of precious business!" Again, April stirs, then wakes up. "Have a nice nap?" Catwoman questions, smiling. April sits up and stretches, then looks around.

"How long was I out?" April replies.

"Not long." Catwoman answers, she then holds up the bottle of caffeine pills and shakes it, "I bet it felt good to finally get some sleep." April's eyes widen.

"You searched me?" April questions, shocked.

"Of course not." Catwoman says, "The Bat did."

"The Bat?" April replies, confused, "Wait, you mean like... the Batman?"

"Nothing gets past you." Catwoman states, "Though, I am surprised you know who he is."

"I used to live here when I was little." April informs, "My dad always told me to trust Batman, and that he'd protect us if we were in danger. ...I... I hope he's not mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?" Catwoman questions, a bit confused.

"Well... I think I kind of... maced him." April answers. Catwoman bursts into laughter.

"You're kidding me, right?" Catwoman laughs.

"I wish I was." April states, embarrassed again, "I didn't know what was going on, I panicked! I mean, I was kidnapped by some guys and set loose in some walled in city! Then, some guy wearing a bat costume sneaks up on me! I wasn't even sure if I was still in Gotham! So... I maced him." Catwoman regains her compsure again.

"Trust me, Bats isn't one to hold a grudge." Catwoman says, "He knows that you're just a scared little girl in a big bad city."

"I'm not a little girl!" April states, seeming irate.

"Of course you're not." Catwoman replies in a playful voice, "You're a grown woman. You can take care of yourself, can't you? Face it, kid, I'm your only hope of surviving in here." April rolls her eyes, groaning in defeat.

"You don't have to patronize me, I know I'm screwed without you." April informs, "You just... remind me of Carol."

"Carol?" Catwoman questions, raising an eyebrow.

"My adoptive mother." April answers, "She's always treating me like a I'm 7. I hate it." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a presciption bottle, then opens it. Catwoman quickly stands and snatches the bottle from April's hand.

"Ah ah, you won't being needing these." Catwoman states.

"Wait, those aren't caffeine pills!" April says, "...I have... Acute Anxiety Disorder, I'm supposed to take those every hour, on the hour. Otherwise, I get very paranoid." Catwoman pulls out the bottle of caffeine pills and compares the pills in the two bottles, then notices that they're different.

"Hmm... alright." Catwoman sighs, handing the opened bottle back to April. April dumps a pill into her hand and pops it into here mouth, then swallows it. She then goes to count her remaining pills.

"Uh oh..." April says, her eyes wide.

"What?" Catwoman questions, a bit concerned.

"I only have two left." April answers, "There... isn't a pharmacy around here, is there?"

"Sure there is." Catwoman replies, sarcastically, "In fact, there's one just outside these wal- oh, right!"

"...You don't have to be rude about it." April says, feeling embarrassed again. Catwoman groans, as she leans against a wall.

"Great, one more problem to deal with." Catwoman thinks. All of a siudden, a thought comes to her. "The Church!" Catwoman says.

"What church?" April questions, confused.

"Come on, kid." Catwoman says, walking up to April and taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the door, "My night just got a lot more interesting."

"Wait, we're going out there?" April replies, shocked, "Are you nuts?"

"Well, the Bat told me to keep an eye on you." Catwoman informs, "And we both know that I can't do that if you stay here. And besides, it's your medication we're grabbing."

"But what about the thugs?" April questions.

"Just follow me, kid." Catwoman says, "And if we run into any trouble, find a safe place to hide and I'll take care of the rest. You trust me, right?" April is silent for a moment.

"...Yeah." April sighs.

"Well then, let's get moving!" Catwoman replies, as the two head for the door of the apartment. On a coffee table back in the room they were just in, lays the earpiece Batman had given to Catwoman. Catwoman and April leave the apartment, looking around. "Follow me." Catwoman orders, as she takes the lead. They make their way through the streets and alleys, making sure to stay out of sight. Catwoman puts on her thief vision goggles, noticing a number of illuminating shapes around the corner of the alley they were walking down. "Sshh, stay here." Catwoman whispers. April nods, as she backs up against one of the walls of the alley.

"Why haven't they relocated us yet?" one of Two-Face's thugs questions, confused.

"I heard they're working on reopening Blackgate and the Asylum." another thug answers, "Word is Bruce Wayne's funding the whole thing."

"How the hell did he get out of here anyway?" the thug replies.

"Man, when you got that much money, you can bribe your way out of anything." another thug states.

"Wish I was lucky as him." the thug says.

"Well, that's too bad, boys." Catwoman replies, as she strolls out of the alley, "'Cause your luck's just ran out." She crotches into a fighting stance and hisses.

"Catwoman?" a thug yells, shocked.

"Come on, let's skin this bitch!" another thug orders, pulling out a knife. A thug runs up to Catwoman, but she scratches him in the face, then kicks him in the stomach and uppercuts him. Three other thugs rush towards her and try to attack. But Catwoman grabs one thugs shoulders for leverage, as she leaps up and kicks the other two thugs in the face. She then kicks the other thug in the chest and backflips off of him, landing on her feet. She sees another thug picking up a pipe.

"I don't think so." Catwoman says, pulling out her Bolas and flings it at him, tripping him. She then rushes over and leaps on top of him, then punches him out. All of a sudden, the thug with the knife slices Catwoman twice in the back. "AAHH!" Catwoman cries in pain. She quickly turns and dodges the thug's third swipe, then grabs his arm. She then flips him over her to the ground. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with knives?" Catwiman hisses, then twists the thug's arm and knocks him out with a kick to the face. She turns to find one final thug holding a riot shield. She pulls out her whip and cracks it against his shield, stunning him a bit. She leaps onto his shield and aerial attacks him, knocking him out. Catwoman looks around at the men, all of them laying unconscious. "Come on out, sweet heart, the bad men have been taken care of!" she calls, a chuckle in her voice. April peeks her head around the corner and sees the unconscious men.

"Whoa... remind me never to get on your bad side." April says, a bit surprised.

"Come on, the Church is just around the corner." Catwoman informs, as she turns to take the lead. April quickly notices the gashes in Catwoman's back.

"Oh god, you're hurt!" April states, concerned.

"What, these?" Catwoman questions, looking back at April, "Ha, they're just a couple scratches. A couple bandages and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?" April replies, studying the wounds, "They look pretty deep!"

"Trust me, kid, I've had worse." Catwoman says, as she strolls away, "Now, let's get moving. It's dangerous out here." April stands in silence, a lot of thoughts on her mind. She then shakes them off and follows Catwoman. The two soon reach the Church and Catwoman gives April a boost to climb over the wall, then she climbs over herself. The two enter through the front door. On the roof of a building across from the Church was one of Kane's thugs, watching with a bit of confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>"Barbara, are you sure?" Batman questions.<p>

"I'm positive." Oracle answers, "When I couldn't find any recent records filed by her parents, I cross-referenced her name with all the medical facilities in Maine, and that's when Clarkson came up. It was filed a week ago. Bruce. it's her." Batman is silent. "Bruce... are you there?" Oracle says, concerned.

"Save the file." Batman replies.

"Are you alright?" Oracle questions, even more concerned.

"I'm fine." Batman answers, "Just save the file."

"A-alright." Oracle says, a bit nervous, "...Do you need anything else?"

"The trial." Batman replies, "Keep me updated."

"Understood." Oracle informs, "...Bruce... don't get too invested. You've only just recovered from Joker and T-"

"Barbara, enough!" Batman orders, a bit angered. It was silent on the other line. "...I understand your concerns, but you have to trust me." Batman says, "I'm fine."

"...I do trust you, Bruce." Oracle states, "...But even Batman has his limits. Just think about what I said. ...I've finished decoding another tape. I'll send the audio now."

"Barbara." Batman says.

"Y-yes?" Oracle questions.

"Thank you." Batman replies. The transmission ends and Batman makes his way through the Subway. Another click is heard and the audio begins.

"Patient interview number 23: Doctor Hugo Strange filling in for Doctor Helen Parkins." Hugo Strange's voice says, "I am awaiting the arrival of Patient #5386, Jason Lucas Cain." The sound of a door opening could be heard in the background, then followed by hesitant footsteps. "Good morning, Jason." Strange greets, "Please, have a seat." The sound of a chair being pulled out could be heard.

"...Why are you here?" Kane questions, sounding confused.

"Dr. Parkins will be absent from her duties for a few months, due to an incident that occurred three nights ago." Strange explains.

"What kind of incident?" Kane replies, sounding concerned.

"She was assisting a fellow resident in the Intensive Treatment Unit." Strange answers, "Unfortunately, an inmate broke free from his cell and viciously assaulted her. If the guards had not responded when they did, she likely would have been killed. Thankfully though, she's expected to make a full recovery. Until then, I will be substituting as your psychiatrist. I must say, Jason, I was quite surprised to hear you speak. It seems you've overcome your case of selective mutism. Perhaps now you can answer my questions."

"I'm not answering any of your damn questions!" Kane states, sounding angry.

"Why the hostility, Jason?" Strange questions, "I only mean to help."

"You were gonna have me electrocuted!" Kane replies.

"It merely seemed to be the better alternative at the time." Strange informs, "And I am quite sure that you will be answering my questions."

"Oh?" Kane says, "And why's that?"

"Because, to simply put it, I have what you desire." Stange answers. It was silent for a moment.

"...What do you mean?" Kane questions.

"You have a fondness for Dr. Parkins." Strange explains, "There's no use in denying it, I've been listening to your interviews."

"...So, are you planning to expose it?" Kane replies, "Because, well, if you do, then I'll have no trouble-"

"My intentions are not to expose you, Mr. Cain." Strange informs, "I merely wish to assist you."

"How?" Kane questions.

"Perhaps, if the information for one particular inmate's cell number were to fall into your possession, you could figure out a way to use it." Strange answers. It is silent for a moment.

"Why are you doing this?" Kane replies.

"It seems that the incident between the two of us did not please Warden Sharp." Strange explains, "He has been keeping a watchful eye over my studies. Perhaps if we could reconcile, it would restore the Warden's trust in me." It was silent again.

"Fine." Kane says, "But I have more demands."

"Oh, and what would those be?" Strange questions.

"This will be the only session I attend until Parkins returns." Kane answers.

"That can be arranged." Strange informs, "I have more important cases to attend to."

"I want to know which hospital Parkins is staying at." Kane replies.

"Certainly." Strange says.

"I also want access to the asylum's library." Kane says.

"The library?" Strange questions.

"It grows very boring in my cell." Kane states.

"I see." Strange informs, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, the recorder is off." Kane answers. With another click, the recording ends. Batman continues through the Subway, as he switches the frequency of the communicator.

"Selina, do you copy?" Batman questions. There was no response. "Selina, are you there?" Batman repeats, but still receives no response, "Answer me!" He rushes through the Subway, until he reaches the exit. He sets the destination of his map to Catwoman's hideout and grapnel boosts up and off of a roof, gliding in its direction. He soon reaches the location and dives down, landing in front of the gated door. He types a combination into the keypad and the security gate opens. He then kicks open the door and enters the apartment. He searches around the building, but finds no one in sight. He then enters the room Catwoman had led him to earlier, but still could not find them. On a coffee table, he finds the earpiece he had given to Catwoman. "Dammit!" Batman thinks, then turns and leaves the room, "I have to find them now." He leaves the apartment and presses a button on his gauntlet. "I'll calibrate the cowl to track all of April's recent fingerprints." he says, as he switches to detective mode. He sees illuminating fingerprints trailing down an alley and follows them. After a few minutes, he finds a set of handprints against the wall of an alley. "They stopped here." Batman thinks, "But why?" He turns the corner and notices a group of Two-Face's thugs limping towards the Courthouse.

"Ah... one of these days, I'll kill that cat bitch!" one of thugs says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." another thug replies.

"Selina took care of the thugs while April kept hidden." Batman thinks, then notices another trail of fingerprints leading down an alley across from him. He soon reaches the Church, where he sees a set of handprints on the wall surrounding it. "They're in the Church." he thinks, as he climbs over the wall and enters the Church. He finds the group of doctors inside, along with a few security officers. They all look at him in surprise. Aaron Cash walks up to him.

"Batman, what are you doing?" Cash questions.

"Catwoman." Batman answers, "Where is she?"

"You just missed her?" Cash informs, "She came in here a few minutes ago with a girl. Said something about the girl needing medication. Who is she anyway?"

"Kane's daughter." Batman says, "Cobblepot had his men kidnap her."

"No way!" Cash replies, shocked, "How does that son of a bitch keep gettin' things passed TYGER?"

"He pays them." Batman answers, "Did she say what kind of drugs she needed?"

"Didn't have a chance to." Cash states, "We're cleaned out?"

"I thought Bruce Wayne was having supplies shipped in." Batman says, "With Strange gone, there shouldn't have been any trouble with them arriving."

"That's what we thought too." Cash informs, "But apparently, someone's been intercepting the shipments. He takes out the drivers and burns the supplies."

"Any idea who it could be?" Batman questions.

"All I know is it's some kind of biker." Cash answers, "Wears a helmet to cover his face."

"I'll look into it." Batman replies, "Did Catwoman say where she was going?"

"No, but I told her to stay off the streets." Cash states, "She's in no condition to take care of that kid."

"What do you mean?" Batman says.

"She came in here with her back sliced up." Cash informs, "The docs stitched her up, but if she stretches or twists the wrong way, she'll tear them open. We tried to get the girl to stay, but they ran off."

"I'll find them." Batman informs, as he turns to leave.

"Bats." Cash says, stopping Batman before he could leave, "I saw the 'look' in her eyes. She's one of them, isn't she?" Batman is silent for a moment, then leaves the Church.

"Haven't seen anything serious goin' on." Batman hears a voice say, "But I did see something kinda strange. I saw Catwoman going in and out of the Church with a girl." Batman switches to detective mode and look in the direction of the voice, seeing a illuminating skeleton on the roof of a building across from him. He could see the skeleton's vocal patterns as well. Batman quickly grapples up to the roof and switches out of detective mode. It is revealed to be one of Kane's thug, wearing Two-Face thug attire. He was also talking on a walkie talkie. Batman grabs the thug and drags him towards the edge. He grabs his leg and holds him upside-down. The thug screams in fear.

"Catwoman and the girl, which way did they go?" Batman demands to know.

"Oh god, they were heading towards the GCPD!" the thugs answers, shaking, "Please, don't hurt me!"

"Thank you." Batman says, as he lifts the thug up and punches him in the face, then flings him back onto the roof. He makes his way over to the walk talkie and picks it up. "I should hack Kane's communications." Batman states, "It'll keep me informed on Kane's next move." He pulls out his Cryptographic Sequencer and copies the frequency that was one the walkie talkie. "9-2-5, 8-0-1." Batman thinks, as he hacks the frequency, "Good. Now, I better hurry and catch Selina before they reach the GCPD. She must be after the confiscated drugs. If Freeze catches them, they're dead."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman glides towards the GCPD Building.<p>

"What's goin' on?" Penguin's voice says in Batman's ear, "Did ya get the doctor?"

"We have her, sir!" a thug answers, "But Robin's on our tail! We can't shake him!"

"Bring 'em 'ere!" Penguin orders, "We'll take care of the lil' birdie when 'e arrives!"

"Yes, sir!" the thug replies. Batman lands outside of the GCPD. He switches frequencies on his communicator again, then presses the button on his cowl.

"Robin, I've tapped into Penguin's radio frequencies, his men are leading you into a trap!" Batman informs, "Fall back!"

"I can't fall back now, they're nearing the perimeters of Arkham City now!" Robin says, "I'm right up on them! Just... a little... closer-" The sound of screeching tires in the background could be heard, the transmission then ends.

"Robin, what happened?" Batman questions, "Robin!" There was no response. Batman thinks for a moment. "...He can take care of himself." he thinks, "Selina and April need me." He then grapples up to the roof of the GCPD and makes his way to the back of the building. He then grapples up to the backdoor and enters.

"You shouldn't have come here!" Mr. Freeze's voice could be heard saying.

"Look, Vic, I'm not looking for any trouble!" Catwoman's voice informs.

"That is unfortunate!" Mr. Freeze states, along with the sound of his Freeze gun firing.

"AAHH!" Catwoman grunts. Batman quickly rushes down the stairs and finds the steam pipes under the security gate were deactivated. He quickly crawls under it and rushes into Freeze's lab, finding Freeze walking towards a grounded Catwoman. Her right leg had been frozen solid.

"If you were wise, Ms. Kyle, you would have known never to bother someone so... cold-hearted." Mr. Freeze says, as he points his Freeze gun at Catwoman. Batman quickly pulls out his Disruptor and locks onto the Freeze gun, then deactivates it. Mr. Freeze goes to pull the trigger, only for the gun to jam. "What?" he says, confused as he studies the gun. Batman then pulls out his Batclaw and fires it at Freeze's gun, snatching it away from him. Mr. Freeze quickly turns to see Batman catching the gun with his left hand, then scowls at him. "You should not have gotten involved, Batman!" he states.

"How is it you always show up just in the nick of time?" Catwoman questions, smirking.

"This doesn't have to go any further, Victor." Batman informs.

"She was attempting to steal supplies from my lab!" Mr. Freeze says.

"I already told you, Vic, I just needed something for a friend." Catwoman replies.

"Boss, Cobblepot's boys just dragged some broad into the Iceberg Lounge." a voice says in Batman's ear, "Thinks she's a doctor."

"Oh yeah?" Kane's voice replies, "And why should I care?"

"They mentioned something about you." the voice informs.

"What?" Kane yells, sounding shocked, "...Keep an eye on them! Tell me if anything happens!"

"Yes, sir!" the voice says.

"Attention all Kanenites, Operation Pluck The Bird is in effect!" Kane informs, "This is not a drill! I repeat, Operation Pluck The Bird is in effect!" Batman narrows his eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Fries." Batman states, "We're leaving now."

"I beg to differ." Mr. Freeze says, as he reaches behind his back and pulls out a Freeze Grenade. He throws it at Batman's left arm, causing him to drop the Freeze gun. The grenade goes off, freezing Batman arm all the way up to his shoulder. Batman struggles to keep balance with the sudden weight of ice encasing his arm. Mr. Freeze makes his way towards Batman, who quickly reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a Freeze Cluster Grenade. He throws it at Mr. Freeze, only for it to hit his Freeze Suit and fall to the ground floor. "Did you honestly expect me to allow my own weapons to be used against me again?" Mr. Freeze questions.

"Of course not." Batman answers, as he pulls out a Batarang and throws it at the grenade. The Batarang hits the grenade and the grenade explodes, coating Mr. Freeze's suit with a think layer of ice. The layer of ice causes his suit to lock up for a moment. Batman quickly takes advantage of the situation and lunges at Freeze and smashes his frozen arm across Freeze's head, causing it to crack.

"AAHH!" Mr. Freeze growls in pain. Batman then hits him again, causing the ice around his arm to shatter and knock Mr. Freeze down to one knee. Batman then unleashes a series of punches to Mr. Freeze's body, then grabs his head and slams it down to the floor. "Get off!" Mr. Freeze orders, as he activates his suit's defense mechanism. Batman quickly rolls away as the suit's alerting beeps quicken, the suit then unleashes a freeze blast. Mr. Freeze quickly makes it back to his feet and makes his way over to his Freeze gun and picks it up. Batman quickly rushes over to the grounded Catwoman. He quickly picks her up.

"Usually, I'd make you buy me dinner first, but in this case..." Catwoman says.

"Quiet." Batman orders, as he rushes towards the exit. Freeze quickly turns to see the two heading for the exit. He aims his gun at the doorway and fires. Batman stops in his tracks before they could reach the door, as Mr. Freeze seals the the pathway with a thick wall of ice.

"There is no escaping your demise this time, Batman!" Mr. Freeze states, then aims his Freeze gun at the two.

"What now?" Catwoman questions, "Anything in that belt that can get us out of this mess?"

"Maybe." Batman answers, as he pulls out three Batarangs. He throws one at Mr. Freeze, who shoots it out of the air with his Freeze gun. Batman then throws the other two, then pulls out a Smoke Pellet and throws it to the ground. Mr. Freeze steps out of the way of one of the Batarangs and shoots the other. While he is distracted, Batman runs and slides out of the smoke with Catwoman, then hides behind a desk. Mr. Freeze turns his attention back to the smoke and fires all around inside of it. The smoke then clears, revealing that Batman and Catwoman were missing.

"Where did you go?" Mr. Freeze demands to know, as he makes his way over to the spot where the two once stood. Batman and Catwoman quickly crawl out from behind the desk and make their way towards the floor grates. Batman slowly lifts one up.

"Get in!" Batman whispers, "I'll take care of Fries!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Catwoman states, as she lowers herself into the vent.

"Where's April?" Batman questions.

"She's safe." Catwoman informs, "I left her in the front office." Mr. Freeze begins to scan the floor for Batman's footprints.

"You've given me a trail to your whereabouts!" Mr. Freeze states, "Will find you, Batman!"

"Stay down." Batman says, as he lowers the grate. He then turns to see Mr. Freeze following his footsteps. Batman grapples up to a higher floor then pulls out a Reverse Batarang and aims it Mr. Freeze. He quickly locks onto Freeze, and throws it before Freeze could reach the floor grates. The Batarang goes behind Freeze, then turns and hits Freeze's suit. Mr. Freeze turns around, then looks down to see the Batarang on the ground.

"You are only giving away your position." Mr. Freeze states, as he walks in the direction he believes the Batarang came from. Batman switches to detective mode and zooms in to study Mr. Freeze.

"Fries' suit is still heavily damaged from our last battle." Batman thinks, "If I attack him anymore, I risk destroying one of his only means of survival. I need to figure out a way to immobilize him long enough for us to escape without causing anymore damage to the suit. If I can somehow get his gun again, I can use it to freeze him in place." He searches around the lab for anything he can use. He notices a fire extinguisher on the higher floor across from him. "Bingo." Batman says, as he pulls out a Sonic Batarang. He throws it at the railing the extinguisher sat by and activates it, a high-ptched wailing sound echoing in the lab. Mr. Freeze hears the wails.

"What is that noise?" Mr. Freeze questions, as he looks around. He then turns towards the stairs and makes his way up them, then follows the sound. He soons spots the Sonic Batarang sticking out of the railing. "I'm growing tired of your games, Batman." he states, as he freezes the Batarang solid with his gun. Batman takes advantage while Freeze is distracted and pulls out another Batarang, then throws it at the extinguisher. The extinguisher explodes, encasing Mr. Freeze in a cloud of smoke. "What's going on?" Mr. Freeze yells. Batman pulls out his Line Launcher and fires it towards Freeze. He zips across the lab on the line, entering the smoke with Freeze. He then zips out of the smoke with the Freeze gun in hand. Batman lands with a roll, then turns and fires the gun all around inside the smoke. "NO!" Mr. Freeze yells. Batman stops firing and the smoke clears, revealing Freeze to be frozen from the neck down. "Release me, Batman!" Freeze orders, "You cannot keep me like this for long!"

"I never planned to." Batman states.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman pulls out his Gel Gun and fires a shot at the ground in front of the frozen Mr. Freeze.<p>

"When there's plenty of distance between us, I'll detonate the explosive gel in front of you." Batman informs, "The shockwave should be strong enough to free you from the ice. You should learn to control your temper, Fries, it tends to get you into trouble."

"If anything in my lab is misplaced, I will find you!" Freeze states.

"We were never here to steal from you, Victor." Batman replies, "You of all people should know that." He then walks away from Freeze and makes his way down the stairs to the lower level. He heads over to the floor grates and lifts one up, revealing Catwoman under it.

"My hero." Catwoman giggles. Batman narrows his eyes, then extends a hand towards her. Catwoman takes it, only to be roughly pulled out of the grate. "Ah, rough much?" she groans, rubbing her shoulder.

"Shut up." Batman orders, as he grabs the ice that is encasing Catwoman's leg and pulls it apart.

"AH!" Catwoman hisses, as her right leg goes limp from numbness. Batman catches her as she falls, then helps her regain her footing. She looks up and glares at him. "I see you're in a mood!" she states.

"I told you to keep her safe!" Batman says.

"I have!" Catwoman informs.

"You call this safe?" Batman replies, "If I hadn't shown up, you'd both be dead!"

"Hey, the kid was low on a prescription!" Catwoman explains, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Call me!" Batman answers, then holds up the earpiece from earlier, "With this!"

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Catwoman replies, "Besides, everything's fine now! So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you take too many risks!" Batman states, "It's one thing when you're risking your own life, it's another when you're risking a child's!"

"I made a mistake!" Catwoman says, pushing Batman away and leaning against a desk for support, "There, ya happy? I admit it! I made a mistake! You don't have to keep hammering it in! ...I'm sorry." It is silent for a moment, the two staring at each other. Batman then turns towards the exit, pulling out his Gel Gun again. He fires it at the wall of ice covering the exit, then aims the detonater at it to keep it from detonating the gel in front of Mr. Freeze. He detonates the gel, shattering the wall of ice. He turns back to Catwoman.

"Let's go." Batman says, as he takes Catwoman's right arm and drapes it over his shoulders to support her. He then wraps his arm around her waist, only for her to hiss in pain. He looks back, seeing a few slashes in Catwoman's suit with white bandages underneath. "Are you alright?" he questions.

"Never better." Catwoman answers, sarcastically. The two then head for the exit.

"We have to hurry." Batman informs, "Kane's has put something called 'Operation Pluck The Bird' into action."

"You're thinking we should break up the boys' little game?" Catwoman replies.

"I'm thinking I should." Baman states, sounding stern, "You and April are going back to the Church, where it's safe."

"Hey, I admitted to being wrong!" Catwoman says, "I won't make anymore risky decisions without your say-so!"

"There's no point in arguing, Selina." Batman informs, and they turn the corner towards the front entrance.

"Like hell there's not-" Catwoman tries to say, only for Batman to put a hand up to stop her. She then notices that the wall of ice that once covered the front entrance now laid on the floor in scattered piles. "What happened here?" she questions, confused. Batman lets her go and walks towards the door, as Catwoman leans against the wall for support. Batman notices a few bullet holes in the door. He then turns around to see some shell casing on the floor, mixed in amongst the ice. He picks up one of the shell casing and studies it, then look at Catwoman.

"When you were searching for medication, did you find a gun?" Batman demands to know.

"Uh... yeah, a Glock 17." Catwoman replies, as her eyes widen in shock, "...You don't think... I mean, she's a fourteen year old runaway-"

"Escapee." Batman says.

"What?" Catwoman replies, confused.

"I've had her Missing Person Reports looked into." Batman explains, as he drops the shell casing, "There was a recent report filed by a mental hospital in Maine. She suffers from schizophrenia." Catwoman looks at him, completely shocked.

"Oh my god..." Catwoman says in disbelief, "...So, her medication-"

"Was possibly Olanzapine." Batman answers, "Meaning her condition might be severe."

"And now she's loose in Arkham City." Catwoman states.

"With a gun." Batman adds. All of a sudden, he hears gunfire in his ear.

"Mr. Cobblepot, Kane's men are heading this way!" a frantic sounding voice informs.

"WHAT?" Penguin's voice yells, shocked, "HOW THE BLOOMIN' 'ELL DID HE FIND OUT? ...Keep 'em busy! Once Kane sees this gun pointed at 'is lil' lova' 'ead, 'e'll call be callin' the whole thing off!"

"I have to go." Batman informs, "Things are heating up between Penguin and Kane. How's your leg?"

"The feeling's coming back." Catwoman answers.

"Good, because you have to find April." Batman says.

"I thougbt you said I was too risky." Catwoman replies.

"You are." Batman states, as he makes his way over to the door and opens it, "But I don't have any other option. If I don't intervene in the Penguin and Kane situation, they'll tear this city apart." He then nudges his head towards the door, telling Catwoman to go through it.

"I see." Catwoman says, as she limps out the door and Batman follows her, "Don't worry, I'll have Papa Kane's little girl found faster than you can say 'Meow'."

"Be careful." Batman replies, "We don't know what kind of condition she's in. As soon as you find her, get her to the Church. They'll take care of her." He then quickfires a Remote Electrical Charge at the mechanism above the sercurity gate, just barely opening it. The two crotch under the gate, then it slams shut behind them. Batman then pulls out his Gel Gun and presses the detonater on it, a muffled explosion being heard from inside the GCPD. He turns towards the west of Arkham City and pulls out his grapple gun. He stops for a moment. "And Selina." he says, "If anything happens to her, it's on your conscious." Catwoman is silent, as Batman fires his grapple gun up to a roof and grapnel boosts away. Batman glides over the city, hearing faint gunfire in the distance. He switches to detective mode, as he passes over Park Row and heads towards the Bowery. He soon spots an army of Kane's thugs firing at Penguin's thugs, as they make their way into Penguin's territory.

"We're takin' over now, Penguin!" one of Kane's thugs yells.

"Yeah, there's a new guy in charge!" another thug adds.

"Batman, can you hear me?" Robin's voice questions in Batman's ear, "Are you seeing this?"

"Tim, what happened?" Batman replies.

"It's a long story." Robin informs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

Robin speeds after an unmarked white van on his cycle, trying to reach it. The van swerves reckless through the streets of Gotham, desperately trying to lose Robin. Robin manages to stay on their tail. A thug leans out of the passenger seat window with a handgun and fires at him. Robin tries to swerve out of the line of gunfire, bullets bouncing off the armor of his cycle. He quickly pulls out a shuriken and throws it at the thug, knocking the gun out of his hand. The thug ducks back into the van, as Robin sees the walls of Arkham City in the dstance.

"I've gotta end this chase now!' Robin thinks, as he accelerates towards the van.

"Robin, I've tapped into Penguin's radio frequencies, his men are leading you into a trap!" Batman's voice informs through Robin's earpiece, "Fall back!"

"I can't fall back now, they're nearing the perimeters of Arkham City now!" Robin says, as he drives up nexts to the van, "I'm right up on them!" He slowly moves his cycle near the van. "Just... a little... closer-" Robin tries to say, only for the van to swerve and ram into him. Robin leaps off onto the side of the van, as his cycle screeches across the road and crashes. Robin look back at the wreckage. "And I just had it painted!" Robin groans, as he look into one of the tinted windows of the van. He notices a gun being pointed at him and quickly ducks, as a thug inside the van opens fire.

"Did I get 'em?" the thug questions, as he leans out of the shattered window with the gun in his hand. Robin grabs the hand the gun was in and points it away, then kicks the thug in the face. The thugs falls backwards into the van unconscious onto another thug, dropping his gun in the process.

"GET OFF ME, MAN!" the other thug yells. Robin quickly pulls himself back up to the window, seeing the stuggling thug inside. He quickly pulls out his bo staff and jabs the end of it into the side of the thugs head, knocking him out. He then sees Dr. Parkins lying in the back of the van, her hands tied behind her back. She looks up at Robin, fear on her face.

"Help me!" Dr. Parkins screams.

"Don't worry, I got-" Robin tries to say, only for the van to come to a screeching halt. The sudden stop sends Robin careening into a heavily armored security door. "AAHH!" Robin grunts, as he falls to the ground. The force of the impact causes him to fall unconscious.

A few minutes later, Robin start to regain consciousness.

"Come on, man, the guy's out cold!" he hears a voice say, "Just put a gun to his head and pull the trigger! BANG! No more Birdboy!"

"Shut the hell up already!" another voice orders, "You know Penguin gets first dibs on the Masks!" Robin tries to move his hands, only to find them tied behind his back. He then opens his eyes to see a group of Penguin thugs with their backs turned to him. He looks around find himself in some kind of metal room. He then notices a symbol on one of the walls, recognizing it as Arkham City's trademark symbol. "So, unless you think you're tough enough to take on the boss, I suggest you follow orders and keep your mouth shut."

"Hey, Penguin's only big and bad when we're behind him!" a thug states, "I heard he pissed himself when he was all alone with Catwoman!" Robin maneuvers his bond hands under his legs to the front of his body, then slowly makes it back to his feet. He looks over to see his bo staff on the ground. He silently picks it up.

"Oh yeah, well if they were all alone, then how would you know that's true?" another thug questions.

"I have a few questions of my own." Robin informs, causing the thugs to turn around in shock, "First, why weren't any of you keeping an eye on the unconscious Super Hero?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna correct that little problem right now!" a thug says, "Get him!" The thug charges at Robin, only to be hit in the face with his staff. The other thugs then rush over, one of them trying to punch him. Robin quickly ducks under the punch and swings his staff at the thug's stomach, then at his back and finishes him off with a swing to the face. Another thug picks up a pipe and swings it at Robin, only for him to duck it and deliver a knee to his stomach. He then delivers a kick to his jaw, knocking him out.

"Second, why do you guys always take me for granted?" Robin questions, then sees a thug picking up a handgun. He quickly uses his staff to pole vault towards the thug, then delivers a knock out blow to the side of his head with his foot. He then turns to see only one remaining conscious thug on the floor, groaning in pain. He grabs him by the collar with his bound hands and brings him to his feet. "And third, where's Parkins?" he demands to know.

"You're too late, Tweety Bird!" the thug states, "We already sent her to the boss!" All of a sudden, Robin hears the sound of a gun being cocked. He turns around to see the other thugs were back on their feet and aiming guns at him.

"Get your hands off him, freak!" a thug orders. Robin narrows his eyes, as he releases the thug in his hands. "That's right, now don't try anything funny!" the thug states, as the other limps to their side, "Unless you want more holes in you than swiss cheese!" Just then, there were muffled sounds of gunfire coming from outside of the room.

"What the hell's that?" another thug questions, confused. The large reinforced security door behind Robin starts to rise a few feet off the ground. All of a sudden, tiny pellets hit the ground inside of the room, which explode and fill the room with smoke.

"What the-" a thug tries to yell, only to be cut off.

"AAHH-" a thug screams. Robin quickly tries to switch to detective mode in order to see through the smoke, only to have a blade placed to his throat. He freezes, not making any movement. The smoke begins to clear, revealing a smaller figure holding a sword to his neck in front of him. From its body structure, he could tell it was a woman. The woman wore a black hoodie, black jeans, black boots and a tan ski mask. As the rest of the smoke clears, more women weilding swords are revealed, dressed in the same attire. The group of Penguin thugs laid dead on the floor around them. The woman with the sword at Robin's throat goes to drag it across his neck.

"Stop!" one of the other women orders, causing the other woman to stop, "He is not our target. Let him live." The woman removes the sword from Robin's neck. They then throw down a few more smoke pellets. When the smoke clears again, the women are gone. Robin stands in silence, shocked and confused.

"What the hell's going on here?" Robin thinks. He then reaches into one of his utility belt pockets and pulls out a shuriken, then uses the sharp end to cut the rope that bound his hands. He manages to cut himself free, then crouches under the security door. He stands to his feet, finding himself at the very entrance of Arkham City. The sound of gunfire roars loadly, as Robin sees Penguin snipers posted on rooftops and firing towards Park Row. Robin quickly grapples up to an unoccupied roof and pulls out his scopes, then looks in the direction the thugs were firing. He sees an army of men dressed in the same attire the women he encountered earlier wore, heavily armed with automatic weapons. He quickly presses a button on his earpiece.

"Batman, can you hear me?" Robin questions, "Are you seeing this?"

"Tim, what happened?" Batman's voice replies.

"It's a long story." Robin informs, "What is this?"

"Kane's launched a full scale attack on Cobblepot!" Batman answers.

"What should we do?" Robin questions.

"The only way we can stop it is through Kane and Cobblepot!" Batman explains, "We have to find them before they find each other!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

Kane stands at the gates of the Steel Mill, watching as an army of his thugs and Kanenites head towards Amusement Mile. He loads a magazine into his SOCOM and cocks it, then places it in a holster under his hoodie. He then looks up at a street light, seeing the bodies of two of his thugs and one of his Kanenites tied together and hanging from it. The two thugs were dressed in Two-face and Penguin attire, and three had bullets in their heads. There was a note pinned to the Kanenite's chest that reads "LEAVE OR DIE", and in the bottom right corner were the letters 'RH'. Kane stares at the sight for a moment, then pulls out a walkie talkie.

"There's three more casualties outside of the gates." Kane informs, as he makes his way over to the street light and pulls out a butterfly knife, "More victims of this 'RH'. Bury them with the rest."

"Got it." a thug replies. Kane then sees the wire supporting the bodies was wrapped around the base of the light. He cuts the wire with his knife, causing the bodies to fall to the ground. He puts the knife and walkie talkie away.

"After I take care of Cobblepot, I'll deal with him." Kane thinks, as he teleports to the top of a roof, "You can threaten my life all you want, Oswald, but no one touches her! ...Time to make myself famous by killing two birds with one stone!" Kane charges towards the edge of the roof and leaps off onto another roof. He continues to leap from rooftop to rooftop, making his way out of the Industrial District and into Amusement Mile. He leaps through Arkham City, making his way into Park Row. He watches as his army of followers marches its way towards the Bowery, alerting Penguin's thugs. All of a sudden, gunfire errupts between the two sides. Kane takes advantage of the situation and heads towards the Museum, making sure to stay out of the line of fire. He soon sees the entrance to the Iceberg Lounge, with two armed thugs standing in front of it. Both of them look frightened.

"Crap, what do we do now?" one of the thug questions, "If we stay here, we're dead!"

"You think I don't know that?" the other thug replies, "Look, on the count of three, we'll make a run for the Subway! There ain't no way they'll be able to get us, right?"

"R-right." the thug says.

"Okay, one... two..." the other thug starts to count. All of a sudden, Kane teleports behind them and grabs their heads.

"Three." Kane says, then rams their heads together, knocking them out. He then turns his attention back to the door of the Iceberg Lounge and tries to open it, only to find it locked. Kane sighs, then disappears. He reappears inside the Iceberg Lounge, seeing Penguin and Dr. Parkins in the very center of the Lounge. He was holding an umbrella to her head, and standing with his back turned. Three armed thugs were searching the Lounge.

"Keep combin' the room!" Penguin orders, "That bastard will be 'ere any second now!"

"Please, Oswald, you don't have to do this!" Dr. Parkins begs.

"Shut your trap!" Penguin yells, "I'm not the type you wanna reason with!" Kane moves quickly while Penguin is distracted, and leaps up to a balcony. He studies the thugs, observing their movements

"I'll have to take his goons out first." Kane thinks, "If I'm spotted... just don't get spotted. ...I need to pick them off one by one, then go for Cobblepot." He watches the thugs, looking for an opening. He notices one of the thugs moving in his general direction. As he comes closer, Kane checks to see if Penguin and the other thugs' sight were averted. All three of them had their attention elsewhere, and the thug makes his way under the balcony that Kane stood on. One of his tendril-like limbs launches out of his back and wraps around the railing of the balcony. He then steps up onto the rail and turns around, then drops down behind the thug. He places the thug in a chokehold and clamps a hand over his mouth, muffling the thug's horrified screams. He then pulls himself and the thug up onto the balcony with his limb. Kane punches the thug in the lower back, causing him to bend backwards. He then elbows the thug in the face, knocking him unconscious. His limb then retracts into his back, as he notices a name tag on the thug's jacket and reads it. "Mark Wallis." Kane says, as he pulls out a touchscreen cellphone and pushes an app button that had a padlock on it. He types the thug's name into a search bar, then a criminal profile comes up. "Thirty-two counts of armed robbery." Kane reads, then puts the phone away, "Good news, Mark, you get to live." He removes the thug's jacket and puts it on, then his mask morphs to resemble the thug's Penguin ski mask. He picks up the thug's assault rifle, then leaps off the balcony and down to the floor. Penguin and the other two thugs remain unaware of Kane's presence, as he mimics the movements of the thug he had taken out. Muffled gunfire could be heard from inside the Lounge.

"God, it sounds like an all out war's going on!" a thug states.

"It is a war, you idiot!" Penguin yells, "Now, keep the doors covered!" Kane makes his way around the room, trying to keep attention away from himself. He soon spots a hallway leading to a large emergancy release hatch and formulates a plan. He quickly turns and aims his gun down the hallway, alerting Penguin and the other thugs. "What's wrong?" Penguin questions.

"Thought, I heard something." Kane answers, motioning his gun down the hallway.

"Dodge, you and Wallis check it out!" Penguin orders. One of the thugs nods and follows Kane down the hallway. Kane sees a name tag on the thug's jacket and reads it. "Frank Dodge." he thinks, as him and the thug round a corner. There was a pane glass doorway that was barricaded by furniture, signs, and planks of wood. Kane stops while the thug continues slowly towards it. Kane quickly pulls out his phone and types the name into the search bar of the app, then another criminal profile comes up. "Grand theft auto and grand larceny." he thinks, as he puts the phone away and slowly sneaks up behind the thug.

"There ain't no way he's down this way!" the thug states. Just then, Kane places the thug in a chokehold, causing him to drop his weapon and struggle in Kane's grasp. After a few minutes of struggling, the thug passes out from lack of oxygen. Kane gently lays the thug on the floor.

"You blokes find anything?" Penguin demands to know.

"False alarm, Mr. Cobblepot." Kane says, his voice disguised as Dodge's, "I'll keep this way covered though, just incase."

"Just make sure 'e doesn't get in!" Penguin growls, "Otherwise, 'e'll have your 'ead before 'e 'as mine!" Kane makes his ways back through the hallway and back into the Lounge. Penguin begins to grow impatient and more nervous. "Where the 'ell is 'e?" Penguin growls, "I don't like to be kept waitin'!"

"Oswald, please, this is insane!" Dr. Parkins says, frightened.

"I said shut up, bitch!" Penguin yells, swinging his umbrella and hitting Dr. Parkins across the back of her head.

"AAAHH!" Dr. Parkins cries in pain. Kane stops in his tracks, shocked and enraged. Penguin notices Kane staring at him and scowls. "What, you want some too, Wallis?" Penguin questions, "Get your ass back to work, or you'll get somethin' way worse than a bump on the noggin'!" Rage begins to boil inside of Kane, who narrows his eyes at Penguin.

"You heard the boss!" the last remaining thug states, as he marches over to Kane and gets in his face, "Get back to work!" Kane remains silent for a moment, then reads the thugs name tag.

"Bill Nelson." Kane thinks.

"Well?" the thug questions, growing impatient.

"...Tell me, Bill, you ever killed someone?" Kane replies. The thug is silent for a moment, then laughs.

"Hey, they don't call me 'Bullseye Bill' for nothin'!" the thug states.

"Perfect." Kane says, as he points the assault rifle at the thug stomach and pulls the trigger. Multiple rounds are fired, then the thug falls to the ground. Both Penguin and Dr. Parkins stare at Kane in shock, as he points the rifle at Penguin. "And the award goes to..." Kane announces, as his mask morphs back to its original long haired and featureless face form.

"Jason?" Dr. Parkins questions, completely shocked.

"You?" Penguin screams, frightened as he points his umbrella at Kane, "Dodge!"

"Unconscious." Kane informs, "Along with Wallis."

"Couldn't put a bullet in 'em too?" Penguin replies.

"Their crimes weren't as deserving of an execution." Kane says.

"Then why haven't you offed me or Dent?" Penguin questions.

"I set boundries for people like you, because you're criminally insane." Kane answers, "And you've crossed those boundries."

"It wouldn't be the first." Penguin states, as he keeps his umbrella aimed at Kane.

"If you think that little thing scares me, think again." Kane says, "I'm sure you're familiar with this little baby in my hands. You fire that thing, you better kill me with the first shot. Because if I pull this trigger, you'll have about ten rounds in you before you can hit the floor."

"But that won't bring back your lil' tot, now would it?" Penguin replies, as he grabs Dr. Parkins and points the umbrella at her head. Dr. Parkins breathes heavily, trying to remain calm.

"Let her go!" Kane orders, enraged.

"Put the gun down!" Penguin yells, keeping a steady finger on the trigger of his umbrella. Kane doesn't do anything, he just keeps his aim on Penguin. "Look, I'll make ya a deal." Penguin informs, "You put the gun down, I give you back the pretty doctor, and you and your people go back to where you came from. Deal?" Kane is silent for a moment, then slowly puts his gun down on the floor. "That's right, now kick it over 'ere!" Penguin orders. Kane kicks the rifle over to Penguin, it stopping in front of him. Penguin lets out a wicked laugh. "You stupid bastard, did you really think it'd be that easy?" Penguin questions, as he points the umbrella at Kane.

"It never is." Kane states. Penguin pushes Dr. Parkins to the side.

"Any last words?" Penguin says.

"Yeah... don't blink." Kane replies. Penguin smirks, then pulls the trigger, shooting Kane in the chest.

"AAAHH!" Dr. Parkins screams, horror on her face, "JASON!" Kane falls backwards to the floor.

"Ha, ha, 'ere lies Kane of Abel: the dumbest man to ever cross my path!" Penguin states, "That'll teach you to mess with Oswald Chesterfield Cobble-" Just then, Kane's body starts to desolve into a violet vaper. "..What the hell?" Penguin questions, shocked and confused.

"I warned you." a voice whispers in Penguin's ear. Penguin quickly turns around, only to receive a fist to his face.

"AAHH!" Penguin grunts, as he falls to the floor. He looks up in horror to see Kane, no longer wearing a Penguin thug jacket.

"Jason?" Dr. Parkins says, even more shocked and confused. Penguin points his umbrella at Kane and tries to shoot him again, only for Kane to kick it out of his hand. Kane then picks Penguin up by his coat and raises him into the air.

"But... HOW?" Penguin screams.

"Allow me to explain where you went wrong." Kane says, as he flings Penguin across the room into a table, "First, you threatened my life." He makes his over to Penguin, who is attempting to crawl away. "Second, you laid you're filthy flippers on an innocent woman." he continues, as one of his tendril limbs launches out of his back and wraps around Penguin's leg. He pulls the frightened Penguin towards him, as he pulls out one of his butterfly knives. "And third..." he says, as he pulls Penguin up to his knees by his collar and places the knife to his throat, "You thought I'd come here without a trick or two up my sleeve."

"Oh god, please, don't kill me!" Penguin begs.

"Boundries, Oswald... boundries." Kane says. All of a sudden, something wraps around Kane's legs and pulls them out from under him, causing him to fall face first to the ground. He is then dragged for a moment, only to flip onto his back and see Batman pulling him towards him by a line.

"And you shouldn't cross them either, Kane." Batman states. A sigh escapes the frustrated Kane.

"You're really getting annoying." Kane informs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman stands over the grounded Kane, scowling.<p>

"There's enough blood on your hands already, Kane." Batman states.

"Consciously, my hands are spotless." Kane says, as he cuts the line around his legs.

"Call off your men, you got what you came for." Batman orders, "Parkins is safe." Kane looks over to see Dr. Parkins, who had a look of concern on her face. He then looks back a Batman.

"She's not safe yet." Kane informs, "You need to get her out of here."

"I can arrange transportation for her." Batman says, "But it'll take some time. Until then, she'll stay at the Church."

"I don't think so." Kane replies, "If she goes to the Church, she's a sitting duck. She'll stay with me."

"You have a target on you head." Batman states, "She's at risk just by being with you now." Dr. Parkins clears her throat, getting both Batman and Kane's attentions.

"I'd like to have a word with my patient in private." Dr. Parkins informs, turning and walking down a hallway. Kane cocks his head a bit, seeming confused. He then follows her. Batman stands in silence, watching as the two go down the hallway. Penguin looks up to see an assault rifle laying on the floor in front of him and slowly starts to crawl towards it. Batman pulls out his Batclaw and fires it at Penguin's leg, grabbing it and dragging Penguin towards him. He then stomps on his head, knocking him out. Just then, Robin comes up beside him.

"What'd I miss?" Robin questions, then sees the dead thug on the floor, "...Kane's handiwork?"

"Yes." Batman answers, as he pulls out a pair of cuffs and cuffs Penguin hands behind his back, "I'll have to arrange a transfer for Cobblepot. Not only is he in danger, but he's also endangering others."

"Transfer, huh?" Robin replies, "Does this mean I finally get to take the Batwing for a test flight?"

"Don't push your luck." Batman says, "You're still in basic training. Besides, there's not enough room for all the passengers. For now, you have to escort him and Dr. Parkins to the Church, where you'll await further instructions."

"Escort missions." Robin sighs, rolling his eyes, "Always fun." Just then, Kane and Dr. Parkins return.

"We've decided-" Kane tries to say, only for Dr. Parkins to clear her clear her throat again, "...SHE'S decided... that it would be best if she stayed at the Church until instructed otherwise."

"And your men?" Batman questions. Kane is silent for a moment, then pulls out his walkie talkie.

"Ceasefire and gather the remains of Penguin's crew." Kane orders into the walkie talkie, then he puts it away. He then notices Robin. "Well, isn't this a surprise." he says, "The Boy Wonder: Part Three."

"And the living embodiment of Face/Off." Robin replies.

"Clever." Kane chuckles, "So, what brings you here? Paranoid like your mentor?"

"I was trying to rescue Dr. Parkins." Robin informs.

"Good job." Kane says, sarcastically.

"Jason!" Dr. Parkins yells, angry.

"Glad you think so, because I'm the one escorting her to the Church." Robin replies, smirking.

"No, my Kanenites will be doing the escorting." Kane states, "They're more reliable than Batman's little lackey."

"Kanenites?" Dr. Parkins questions, confused.

"My 'little lackey' is able to take down all of your Kanenites single-handedly." Batman informs, "And do you really trust your Kanenites with this task? Have they truly earned back your trust?" Kane is silent. "I saw everything, Kane." Batman says, "You forced them to beat one of their own. Did they do it out of loyalty.. .or fear."

"Jason, what is he talking about?" Dr. Parkins questions, concerned. Kane remains silent.

"Think about it, the majority of you followers were surrounding them with automatic weapons." Batman explains, "There was no chance of escape for them if they refused, so they did what they had to for survival. But their actions must eat at them inside. Maybe enough to seek retribution. An eye for an eye. So, I'll ask you again, and I want you to really think about your answer. Do you trust your Kanenites enough to put the life of a woman you clearly care about in their hands?" Kane is still silent, seeming to be in deep thought.

"What he's saying isn't true, right?" Dr. Parkins questions, "You didn't really do those things... did you?" Kane looks at her for a moment, then at Robin.

"...Take her." Kane says, as he turns away from the others. Dr. Parkins stares at Kane, a bit in disbelief. Batman looks at Robin, who nods and makes his way over to Penguin. He then picks the unconscious Penguin up and forces him to his knees. Kane looks back to see this and turns and grabs one of Penguin's shoulder. "No, he stays-" he tries to say, only for Batman to grab his wrist.

"Enough!" Batman says, sternly, "Let it go!" Batman stares at the featureless face of Kane, not backing down. Kane releases Penguin's shoulder and takes a few steps back, as Batman releases his wrist. Robin pulls Penguin to his feet, as he starts to slightly regain consciousness. Robin pulls him towards the exit of the Iceberg Lounge, as Dr. Parkins follows them. She stops and looks back at Kane for a moment, a bit hesitant. She then turns and follows Robin, as the three leave the Lounge. "This assault wasn't just about saving Parkins, Kane." Batman states, "You could have done that by yourself. There's more to this. This wasn't an act of passion that went too far, you've been planning an assault against Penguin for awhile." Kane is silent again. "You wanted to take out Cobblepot so you could control his territory too. ...Where the entrance to Arkham City is located." Kane is still silent, then chuckles.

"You have everything figured out, don't you?" Kane replies, "You really are the World's Greatest Detective! ...If only you were there that night, instead of... him." He turns and makes his way over to a table with a chair laying on the floor beside it.

"I know you have some involvement in what happened to him." Batman says, sternly, "And when I figure out what it is, I'm coming for you." Kane flips the chair back up and sits in it, then leans back and rests his feet up on the table.

"Innocent until proven guilty." Kane states, "That's how it works, right? I mean, it's not like the proof's ever wrong. The justice system never makes a mistake." Batman is silent for a moment, then he turns towards the exit.

"It does make mistakes." Batman informs, as he makes his way towards the exit, "And I'm the one who fixes them." He leaves the Iceberg Lounge, as he enters a ten digit number combination into a keypad on his wrist gauntlet. Outside of the Lounge, he sees a massive crowd of Kane thugs, holding Penguin thugs at gunpoint.

"Our leader, Kane of Abel, is prepared to be merciful!" a Kanenite announces, "He will spare your lives and give you each ultimatums! You may stay and pledge your allegiance to Kane! Or, exile yourselves to the world dwelling beneath the city! Any other action of escape or rebellion will be met with death!"

"Hey, I'm game!" one Penguin thug states.

"Yeah, me too!" another Penguin thug adds.

"Screw Penguin!" yet another Penguin thug yells. Batman grapples up to a roof, as a ringer could be heard in his ear.

"...It's been awhile since I heard from you." Commissioner Gordon's voice says in Batman's ear.

"How did you know it was me?" Batman questions, pressing the button on his cowl.

"You're the only one that contacts me by an untraceable number." Gordon explains, "I get the feeling this is important, otherwise you wouldn't have called."

"I"ll do my best to bring you up to speed on the situation." Batman informs, "Before his death, the Joker offered Kane of Abel his piece of Arkham City."

"I hate to ask, but motives?" Gordon questions.

"Joker compares Kane to himself." Batman answers.

"I don't believe it!" Gordon states.

"Neither do I." Batman replies, "I knew the Joker better than anyone. This doesn't fit his forte. Two-Face and Penguin have been trying to overthrow Kane to take Joker's territory for themselves. Which is why I've called you. Cobblepot had both Kane's daughter and psychiatrist kidnapped and brought to Arkham City."

"Are they alright?" Gordon questions.

"They're no longer in Cobblepot's possession, but the girl's loose in the city." Batman explains, "Armed and mentally unstable."

"How unstable?" Gordon questions, concerned.

"Severe schizophrenia." Batman answers.

"...Damn." Gordon whispers.

"I have Catwoman searching for her now." Batman informs, "Don't worry, Jim, we'll find her."

"...What do you need me to do?" Gordon questions.

"I need you to arrange a transfer for Cobblepot to an isolated facility." Batman answers, "Kane's invaded and conquered his turf. He not currently a threat, but his life is in danger. I also need transportation for returning April Cain to the Clarkson Mental Care Clinic in Mainie."

"I'll have my men on work on it now." Gordon replies, "I'm heading to the courthouse. They say that the jury's reached a verdict." Batman is silent for a moment.

"I never thanked you for helping him with the case." Batman says.

"Don't." Gordon states, "After all you both have done for Gotham, he deserves to have his identity kept safe from the public. Of course, it wasn't easy. But with the dirt we had on Sharp, I managed to get him to cooperate."

"And the judge?" Batman questions.

"I told her that some evidence that proves see took bribes during one of the Falcone cases had fallen into my hands." Gordon answers, "I threatened to expose her if she didn't comply."

"What kind of evidence?" Batman replies.

"The kind that doesn't exist." Gordon says, "Funny though, she still agreed."

"I might have real evidence to prove Nightwing's innocent." Batman informs.

"If you do, I'll take it to the judge and order for an immediate release." Gordon replies, "I gotta go. The press is swarming the courthouse." Batman ends the call.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

Catwoman stretches her right leg, trying to get some blood flowing in it. She's finally able to support herself with it.

"Note to self: never confront Freeze without a hairdryer handy." Catwoman groans, as she moves around the outside of the GCPD, "Now, which way did she go?" She continues to search around building, only for her foot to tap against something on the ground. She looks down, finding a bullet. She crouches down and picks it up, studying it for a moment. She then looks over to see another bullet laying by the fence, making Catwoman smirk. "She's left me a trail to follow." she thinks, as she makes her way over to the fence and climbs it. She leaps up to the roof of a low building and grabs onto the ledge of it. All of a sudden, an intense pain rushes through Catwoman from her injured back. "AAHH!" Catwoman cries, as she struggles to hold onto the ledge through the pain. She eventually manages to pull herself up onto the roof, panting and groaning from the pain. "Aahh... those bastards!" she grunts, resting on her hands and knees, "This is exactly why I said... no stitches!" She takes a moment to rest, then slowly makes it back to her feet. "Can't... slow down." she says to herself, still in pain, "Need to... find her. Come on, Selina... if you can dislocate a shoulder and... pop it back into place, you can deal with a few stitches in your back." She sees a trail of bullets leading across the roof to another. "Don't worry, kitten, I'm coming." she thinks, as she quickly follows the trail and leaps across to the other roof. She continues to follow the trail of bullets towards Park Row, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Eventually, she stops when the trail ends at the edge of one roof and doesn't continue on the next. She looks over the edge, then sees a storm drain lending down the side of the building. She crouches down and grabs the storm drain, then slides down it to an alleyway below. She sees another trail of bullets leading down the alley and follows it. As she rounds a corner, her path is blocked by a fence that ran up along the walls of the alleyway, with only a small amount of space open below it. She notices that the trail of bullets continues on the side of it. "Damn, I can't get over it." she thinks, "Not in this condition." She then looks at the small open space below the fence. "...I know I'm going to regret this." she groans, as she backs up a bit. She is hesitant for a moment, then runs at the fence and power slides under it. All of a sudden, Catwoman feels her stitches rip and her eyes widen. Tears start to well-up in her eyes, as she tries to hold back a scream. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screams in agony, as she curls up into the fetal position. Catwoman lays motionless on the ground of the alleyway, waiting for the pain to subside. Eventually, it does and she's able to roll onto her stomach, then starts to slowly make her way back up onto her feet. She leans against one of the walls for support, and she reaches her hand back to check the wounds. It stings upon contact, causing her to bring her hand back around, seeing a bit of blood on it. "...That's not good." Catwoman groans, still cringing from the pain, "I need... to hurry." She slowly follows the trail of bullets down the alley again, still leaning against the wall for support. She slips on her thief vision goggles, allowing herself to see any oncoming dangers. After a few minutes of following the trail, Catwoman sees an illuminating shape crouching around the corner of the alley. She stops for a moment, then slowly makes her way over. She lifts up her goggles and peeks around the corner. She sees a frightened looking April crouching against the wall, clutching the handgun tightly in her hands. "Slowly now, Selina." Catwoman thinks to herself, "You're in bad enough shape already, don't wanna add bullet holes to the list." She slowly starts to makes her way around the corner. "April." she says, alerting the frightened April. April quickly turns and points the gun at Catwoman, ready to shoot. "Hey, it's me!" Catwoman informs. April's eyes widen, as she lowers the gun.

"Selina... you're okay!" April says, surprised.

"Define-eh... okay." Catwoman replies, as she stumbles towards April.

"What happened back there?" April questions.

"Jack Frost tried... nipping at my nose." Catwoman informs, starting to feel groggy, "Managed to get away with the help of... the Bat. But what about you? What happened to you?" April is silent for a moment.

"I got scared." April answers, "I thought you would die. So... I ran off. ...I... I'm sorry, Selina."

"Don't sweat it... kid." Catwoman replies, "I would have done... the same."

"Really?" April says.

"Yeah, it's sort of my thing." Catwoman informs, as she leans against the wall again.

"Selina, are you alright?" April questions, a bit concerned.

"The real question is... are you alright?" Catwoman replies, "You're clutching that gun like... your life depends on it." April looks at the gun in her hand, then at Catwoman again.

"I... I thought I might need it." April says, "...For protection."

"Sixty percent of the inmates here are also carrying... 'protection'." Catwoman informs, "Do you really... feel safe with that?" April is silent. "...Have you used it?" Catwoman questions.

"...Only to escape from the station." April answer.

"Give it to me?" Catwoman orders, extending her hand towards April. April seems a bit hesitant, not following Catwoman's command.

"But... what if we run into trouble?" April questions.

"Trust me... I'm all the protection you need." Catwoman informs, "Now, give me the gun." April is still hesitant, unsure of what to do. "Come on, kitten." Catwoman says, in a gentle tone. April's eyes widen a bit, as she stares at Catwoman. After a few minutes, she snaps out of her trance, then holds up the gun and puts it in Catwoman's hand. "There we go." Catwoman says, as she unloads the clip from the gun, "Besides, your supply of ammunition only served as... a yellow brick road right to you." A bit shocked, April looks over to where she was crouching earlier, seeing a small empty ammunition box on the ground. She then sees a few bullets on the ground, trailing around the corner from where Catwoman came from. Catwoman tosses the gun and the clip into a nearby trash can, then starts to make her way down the alley. "Let's go." Catwoman says. April looks at the trash can the gun was in for a moment, then turns and quickly follows Catwoman.

"So... where to now?" April questions.

"Back to the Church." Catwoman answers.

"What about my medication?" April replies, seeming concerned.

"For your Acute Anxiety Disorder, right?" Catwoman says.

"Uh... yeah." April lies.

"You don't have to lie to me." Catwoman informs. April is a bit taken back by this.

"What?" April questions, "I-I'm not lying!"

"Batman told me about the hospital, April." Catwoman replies. April stops in her tracks, completely shocked. Catwoman stops and looks back at her, a bit concerned.

"...You're going to send me back there, aren't you?" April says.

"I'm not the one... who calls the shots." Catwoman states.

"But you're going to let them take me!" April yells, becoming upset.

"All I'm doing is protecting you!" Catwoman informs, trying to calm April down.

"By sending me back to that place?" April screams, tears forming in her eyes, "I can't go back there! I won't!"

"April, look where you are!" Catwoman says, "It can't be as bad as this place! Besides, you're sick!"

"NO!" April screams, as she tries to punch Catwoman. Catwoman catches the punch and tries to restrain April's hands, April desperately struggling in her grasp. "I'm not sick!" April growls, "I just... I just..." She looks into Catwoman's eyes, as she feels herself breakdown. "...I just want my dad!" she cries, as she falls limp into Catwoman's and sobs.

"I know, kitten." Catwoman whispers, as a tear starts to roll down her own cheek, "...And I'll help you. But you have to get better first." April is silent for a moment.

"...Promise?" April questions.

"...Cross my heart." Catwoman says, "Now... just let it out."

Awhile later, Catwoman and April are walking together down an alley towards the Church.

"So... will you visit me?" April questions, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Every week... until you're better." Catwoman answers, giving a soft smile.

"Good, it'd be nice to have someone besides my adopted parents come see me for a change." April informs.

"Why's that?" Catwoman replies.

"They just get so emotional." April explains, "I can't get through one visit without Carol bursting into tears."

"It must be killing her inside... to see you in that place." Catwoman states.

"They're the ones that put me there." April says, a bit of anger behind her statement.

"But you seem perfectly fine to me." Catwoman informs, "Why haven't you been released?"

"I'm only fine because of the pills." April replies.

"So?" Catwoman questions, "They'll just write you a prescription and send you home. But you might have to see a weekly psychiatrist."

"That's not what Carol and Eric want." April explains, "They don't want me to leave until they know I'm cured. ...They want me to be normal again."

"That's insane!" Catwoman states, shocked, "They can't just expect someone... to show a sick person a couple of ink blots... shoves some pills down their throat and deem them cured!"

"My doctor told them the same thing." April informs, "They checked me into the clinic ten months ago. My doctor said I could leave two months later, but Carol and Eric wanted me to stay until I wasn't schizophrenic anymore. And the longer I'm there... the more I can feel myself getting worse. That's why I keep escaping. ...I'm tired of being there when they keep telling me that I can go home."

"Selina, are you there?" Batman's voice questions in Catwoman's ear.

"Go ahead of me, April." Catwoman orders, as she presses on covered right ear, "I'm getting a call." April is confused, then shrugs and goes up a couple yards ahead of Catwoman. "Talk to me, handsome." Catwoman says, keeping the volume of her voice low.

"Did you manage to find April?" Batman questions.

"Papa Kane's little girl is safe and sound." Catwoman answers.

"And her condition?" Batman replies.

"A bit shaken up, but she'll be fine." Catwoman states, "...I don't think you should send her back to the clinic though."

"That's not our decision to make." Batman informs, "She was there because she's schizophrenic."

"For two months, until her doctor told her she could leave." Catwoman says.

"What do you mean?" Batman questions.

"Her doctor cleared her for release two months after she was checked in." Catwoman explains, "As long as she stuck to her medication, she'd be fine. But her guardians have refused to check her out, because she's not clinically cured. It's been ten months and she's not doing any better."

"Where are you getting this information?" Batman replies.

"From the internet!" Catwoman answers, sarcastically, "Who do you think? April!"

"And you believe her?" Batman questions.

"What do mean?" Catwoman replies, confused.

"She's not mentally stable, Selina." Batman states, "How do you know she's not fabricating the story."

"Because I trust her!" Catwoman says, as she looks up at April. All of a sudden, her eyes widen when she sees a glowing red dot on the back of April's head. "APRIL, GET DOWN!" she screams, as she runs up behind April. The sound of gunfire could be heard.

"AAAAAHHH!" April screams.

"Selina, what happened?" Batman's voice yells.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>"Selina!" Batman yells, hoping for a response. When no response comes, he quickly presses a button of his gauntlet, activating a frequency tracker. Batman quickly grapnel boosts up and off a roof and glides in the direction the frequency was coming from. He glides through the city, from the Bowery towards Park Row. He soon finds that the frequency leads to a alley below. He quickly down into the alley, landing a feet from where the frequency was coming from. He looks up to see a frantic looking April with tears in her eyes, kneeling next to a face down Catwoman. Batman quickly makes his way over to them, kneeling to check on Catwoman. "What happened?" Batman questions, shocked.<p>

"I-I don't know!" April answers, still frantic, "She screamed and tackled me, then there was gunfire! I just... I don't know!" Batman sees a gunshot wound in the top left side of Catwoman's back, and bloody bandage from her earlier wounds. He then checks her neck for a pulse.

"Still alive." Batman thinks. He then looks up at April. "Are you alright?" he questions.

"Y-yeah?" April replies.

"Good." Batman says, "Because I need you to get to the Church and tell them what happened."

"Is she gonna be okay?" April questions, concerned.

"She'll be fine." Batman informs, "Now, hurry!" April is hesitant for a moment, then runs off. Batman gently starts to roll Catwoman onto her back, a few painful groans escaping Catwoman mouth. "Selina." Batman whispers. Catwoman eyes twitch for a moment, then she opens them a bit to see Batman.

"...Batman..." Catwoman mutters, barely conscious.

"Don't speak." Batman says, "You have to conserve your strength." He slowly starts to pick her up into his arms, even more pain groans escaping Catwoman. "Hold on, Selina." Batman whispers, as he quickly makes his way down the alley, "Please... just hold on." He rushes through the streets and alleys, trying to make it to the Church. Eventually, he reaches it and kicks open the front gate. He enters through the front door, then enters into the Cathedral. Batman sees April talking to one of the doctors, then she looks over at him and points to him.

"There she is!" April informs. The doctor looks over to see Batman carrying a bloody Catwoman in his arms, then rushes over.

"We got a gunshot victim!" the doctor announces, as he takes Catwoman Batman and rushes her into another part of the Cathedral. Surgeons and other doctors follow them, carrying some medical supplies with them. Batman looks down to see Catwoman's blood on his suit. All of a sudden, Robin comes up to him.

"What happened?" Robin questions, shocked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Batman answers, then looks over to see Dr. Parkins sitting alone. He makes his over to her. "Does you PhD include Child Psychology?" Batman questions.

"Uh... yes." Dr. Parkins answers, a bit confused, "Why?"

"The girl." Batman says. Dr. Parkins looks over at April, then back at Batman. "She's suffering schizophrenia and she's run out of her medication." Batman explains, "She needs your help. Try to keep her stable as long as you can."

"Who is she?" Dr. Parkins replies.

"Your patient's daughter." Batman informs. Dr. Parkins eyes widen in complete and utter shock.

"A-April?' Dr. Parkins questions, "Oh my god! How did she-"

"That's not important." Batman states, "What is important is that you take care of her."

"...Does Jason know?" Dr. Parkins replies.

"No." Batman answers, "And he won't."

"But it's his daughter!" Dr. Parkins says, "He has a right to know!"

"Not now." Batman states, "Kane's not in his right mind at the moment."

"But you don't understand, this might help him towards recovery!" Dr. Parkins explains.

"This isn't the time or the place to worry about Kane's recovery." Batman informs, "When he's relocated to the Asylum, then the recovery process can begin. But right now, Kane's suffering from extreme paranoia. Telling him the condition his daughter's in right now will only send him over the edge. And if that happens, people are going to get hurt. Or even worse, killed."

"Jason isn't like that." Dr. Parkins replies.

"You're letting your infatuation for him blind you from the truth." Batman states.

"I'm not infatuated with..." Dr. Parkins tries to say, but stops. She is silent for a moment, then sighs in accept. "Please... enough." she says, "I know he's not the same. But something's happened to him, I know it. Please... he can't be held responsible for his actions."

"I've heard many doctors make excuses for the criminally insane, Parkins." Batman informs, "And they've all been wrong. There's no reason why I should look at this any differently." Just then, he hears Catwoman groaning in pain from across the Cathedral. "...I have to go." Batman states, "If you really care about Kane, you'll take care of his daughter." Dr. Parkins is silent for a moment, then nods. Batman then turns and makes his way towards the exit, passing by Robin on his way. "Keep me informed on her condition." Batman orders.

"Whose?" Robin questions, "Selina's or April's?"

"Both." Batman answers.

"Don't you think you should clean up first?" Robin replies. Batman doesn't respond, as he leaves the Cathedral and the Church. He marks the location Catwoman was shot at on his map, then grapnel boosts up into the air and glides in the direction of the location on the map. After a few minutes, he arrives back at the alley, then makes his way over to a small puddle of blood. He then notices the words "NEVER GET IN MY WAY" written on the wall in Catwoman's blood, along with the initials 'RH' written below it. Batman narrows his eyes, as he switches to detective mode and begins to scan the blood on the wall. After the scan is completed, he sends the data to the Batcomputer.

"Bruce, what am I looking at here?" Oracle's voice questions in his ear.

"Blood." Batman answers, pressing the button on his cowl.

"I know that." Oracle informs, "But it's... Selina's. What happened?"

"She was shot." Batman explains, as he notices another small puddle by the wall and scans it, "Possibly trying to protect April. I need you to cross-examine the blood for any particle that may stand out." The scan completes. "Whoever did this used bleach to clean Selina's blood off of their body, covering their tracks." Batman says.

"You don't think it's Hush again, do you?" Oracle replies.

"Unlikely." Batman states, "Hush's only motives were to kill me and ruin my reputation. Someone was trying to kill April for a reason. Possibly to send a message to Kane."

"Two-Face?" Oracle questions.

"Likely." Batman answers, as he turns and sees where the bullet impacted into the ground and begins to scan it.

"You think Deadshot could be involved?" Oracle replies.

"Unlikely." Batman says, "Still incarcerated in an isolated facility. Scan the criminal database for any assassins or mercenaries with the initials 'RH'. For now, I'll follow the trajectory of the bullet to see if I can find more clues."

"While you do that, I'll keep cross-examining the blood." Oracle informs, as the transmission ends. When the scan is complete, the trajectory of the bullet could be seen with an illuminating orange line. Batman turns and grapnels boosts up into the air and glides in the air, following the orange line. Eventually, he reaches a roof where the line ends. Batman sets up a crime scene and begins to search the area for evidence. He eventually spots a shell casing and scans it. When the scan is completed, he picks it up and examines it. He presses the button on his cowl.

"The shooter used an M24 sniper rifle." Batman informs, "He left behind his shell casing."

"Any prints?" Oracle questions.

"Negative." Batman answers, "The shooter made sure to leave little evidence behind. How's the search coming along?"

"Nothing promising yet." Oracle states.

"And the blood?" Batman adds.

"Hmm... it seems to contain trace amounts of residue from a Kevlar thread." Oracle says, "Just like the ones that make up your suit. Unfortunately, any remaining residue may have been washed off by the bleach, so you won't be able to use it for tracking."

"Is there anything we can learn from the gun?" Batman questions.

"Only that we can rule out Dent as a suspect." Oracle explains, "There's been a few shootings that the sniper was involved in for the past few weeks, before Kane took over Joker's turf. The gun was used to kill the drivers that were delivering medical supplies to Arkham City."

"So, they're connected." Batman says.

"What are?" Oracle questions, a bit confused.

"I'll see if I can gather anymore evidence." Batman informs, "Until then, keep searching for any matches."

"Got it." Oracle replies, "I'm also adding the finally touches to another tape. I'll send it to you when it's finished. ...How is Selina, by the way?" Batman is silent for a moment.

"...I'm not sure." Batman answers, "I'm waiting for an update from Tim on her condition."

"...And you?" Oracle questions.

"What do you mean?" Batman says.

"I mean... I know what kind of relationship you've had with her." Oracle explains, "And after what happened before... I'd hate to see what'd happen if Selina-" Before Oracle could finish, the transmission statics out.

"Barbara, are you there?" Batman questions, confused, "Barbara?" The only thing Batman could hear was static. He ends the transmission, a bit confused.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman tries to contact Oracle, but he is still only able to pick up static. He switches frequency, finding it free of static.<p>

"Alfred, can you hear me?" Batman questions.

"Of course, sir." Alfred's voice answers, "Is something wrong?"

"Something's interfering with my communications to Oracle." Batman informs, "Is everything alright?" It was silent for a moment. "Alfred?" Batman repeats.

"I beg your pardon, sir." Alfred replies, "Miss Gordon has just called for me. It seems something requires my immediate attention."

"Check on her." Barman orders, "Then report back with the situation."

"Certainly." Alfred says, as Batman ends the transmission. Just then, the screen on Batman's gauntlet flashes with the message 'Receiving Data...', then 'Data Received'. A click could be heard, then the audio begins.

"Patient interview number 25." Dr. Parkins' voice announces, "Due to a recent fire that destroyed Dr. Hugo Strange's office, all documented information gathered on my patient, Jason Cain, has been lost. Therefore, I will be picking up where I last left off before my sudden absence." The sound of a door opening and closing in the background could be heard, along with footsteps. The sound of a chair being pulled out could also be heard. "Hello, Jason." Dr. Parkins greets.

"Dr. Parkins, it's been awhile." Kane's voice replies, "How are you feeling?"

"Very well." Dr. Parkins answers, "And yourself?"

"A lot better now that you're back." Kane informs. It is silent for a moment.

"...About my absence, I wanted to know if I could ask you a few questions." Dr. Parkins explains.

"Shoot." Kane says.

"I wanted to know how everything went during your sessions with Dr. Strange." Dr. Parkins informs.

"Fine." Kane answers, "We managed to get along well."

"I see." Dr. Parkins states, "Do you feel you've made any progress during the sessions?"

"He's treated me the same as every other doctor has." Kane says, "And look where that's gotten me."

"Well, it wasn't my decision to appoint Strange as my substitute." Dr. Parkins replies, "But I'm actually a bit curious, what is it that I've done that no other doctor has done in order for you to open up to me?"

"You treat me differently." Kane informs.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"I mean, all these people just look at me like I'm some kind of lab rat." Kane explains, "And I'm just another little test subject for them to use in order for them to make bank on. They want to cure us so that they can build up their reputations. That's why so many doctors have taken a crack at trying to cure the clown. Can you imagine the reaction that would get?"

"I'm sure I can." Dr. Parkins states, "So, how is my treatment any different?"

"Because you treat me like a human being." Kane says, "The day we met, you expressed general concern for my well being. You didn't come out and diagnose me with some asinine illness and try to shove pills down my throat. You're not the type of person who'd cash in on other psychological disorders, you're here to cure. And that's why I opened myself up to you, because I trust you." It is silent again.

"...Is that true, Jason?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"Of course, Doctor." Kane answers. The sound of papers being ruffled in the background could be heard.

"...When I was recovering in the hospital, these were delivered to me." Dr. Parkins informs, "Along with a variety of expensive gifts. Can you tell me what these are?" It is silent yet again.

"...Maybe we should turn the recorder off first." Kane says.

"What are these?" Dr. Parkins repeats, sounding stern.

"...X-rays." Kane answers.

"And what are these x-rays of?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"...Their x-rays of Patient #4512." Kane replies.

"The same patient that assaulted me in the Intensive Unit." Dr. Parkins states, "He was found a week later, laying half dead on the floor of his cell. Apparently, he had been savagely beaten while the guards were busy fending off a riot in the cafeteria. ...Why?"

"Why what?" Kane questions.

"Why did you do it?" Dr. Parkins says, "Why did you beat that poor deranged man to near death, then send me his x-rays to me."

"...You wanna know why?" Kane replies, "Because you're the only person I have in this godforsaken place. I'm not allowed any visitors and everyone in here is insane. You'd think that'd make for some interesting conversations, but it doesn't. So, here I am, with one five to ten minute session a week. That's all they give me. ...You are the only piece of humanity I have left. And I leave each session needing more of it. And when I have to wait, I read and meditate to help pass the time. ...But when I walked in here that day and saw Strange in your seat, it tore me apart. I was afraid I had lost you forever. ...Hearing that you were fine wasn't enough for me, and even meditating couldn't bring me to peace. I needed to get even. I wanted to punish the man who tried to take you away."

"...Jason, can you hear yourself speaking right now?" Dr. Parkins questions, sounding shocked.

"I can." Kane answers, "And I agree with every word."

"...But... how did you do it?" Dr. Parkins replies.

"Next time, Doctor." Kane says, "And don't try to return the gifts. Everything's custom made and non-refundable." With another click, the recording ends.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have some dire news to report." Alfred's voice informs in Batman's ear.

"What is it?" Batman questions, pressing the button on his cowl.

"Perhaps it would be better if I allowed Ms. Gordon to bring you up to spend." Alfred states.

"Bruce, we've been hacked!" Oracle's voice says, sounding frantic.

"What?" Batman replies, shocked.

"Someone's been listening to our communications and copying data from the Batcomputer!" Oracle explains, "Now, they're trying to shut down the entire system!"

"Do you think you can stop it?" Batman questions.

"I'm doing the best that I can!" Oracle answers, "But I don't think I'll be able- what the hell?"

"What happened?" Batman replies.

"It just... stopped." Oracle says, sounding confused, "Everything's back online, as if nothing happened."

"Start running a sweep on the entire system." Batman orders, "Then, see if you can track the frequency to pinpoint the location of the hacker."

"I'm on it." Oracle states, then there was a beeping sound in the background, "...Uh oh."

"What is it?" Batman replies.

"Where do I start?" Oracle says, "I was successful in tracing the hacked frequency back to the hacker, but it's in Arkham City."

"That doesn't surprise me." Batman informs, "The majority of Gotham's criminal masterminds are trapped with these confines."

"But how could any of them have gotten their hands on the kind of equipment to pull this off." Oracle questions, "This is the Batcomputer. You can't just shut it down using a PC. That's impossible."

"Send me the coordinates and I'll see what I can dig up on our hacker." Batman replies.

"That's the other thing that has me concerned." Oracle states, "I was able to pinpoint the location with no trouble, as if they wanted to be found. This has to be a trap."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Batman says, "Are all other frequencies clear of taps?"

"All but my own personal." Oracle informs.

"Then continue using Alfred's frequency." Batman replies.

"Bruce, there's no doubt they know your identity." Oracle states, "What if they try to expose you?"

"I always have a backup plan." Batman says, as he activates his map and finds the location marked over a building near the GCPD Building. He grapnels boosts into the air and starts to glide in the direction marked on the map. He glides out of Park Row and into Amusement Mile.

"A lot of weird things going on here lately." Batman hears a thug say, "Joker's dead, Harley got booted and we're following a faceless freak."

"Yeah, tell me about it." another thug replies, "I saw something that kind of freaked me out down in the Subway. Remember those creepy robots down there?"

"Yeah?" the thug says.

"Well, I went down there a few days ago and they were all gone." the other thug explains.

"You idiot, Harley took them and made 'em into Jokerbots, remember?" the thug states.

"No man, she missed a few of them." the other thugs informs, "There was a couple of them down there a few weeks ago." Batman soon lands on the roof of the building marked on his map. He makes his way over to the edge of the roof and looks down to see a fire escape. He drops down onto it and sees an open window. He quickly switches to detective mode, noticing illuminating orange objects lining the inside edges of the window.

"They've lined the edges of the window with plastic explosives." Batman thinks, "I need to figure out a way to deactivate them." He then notices a keypad on the wall to the right of the explosives. He switches out of detective mode, then pulls out his Cryptographic Sequencer and attempts to cipher the code. After a few minutes, he finds the first half of the code is 'Laza'. He then finds that second half of the code is 'rus', creating the word 'Lazarus'. The keypad accepts the password and deactivates the explosives. Batman quickly climbs through the window and looks around inside the building. He sees a variety of firearms on the wall, ranging from pistols to assault rifles. Amongst the other firearms was a M24 sniper rifle. He then notices a single desktop computer that was on in the corner of the room. On the walls around the computer were mugshots of each of Gotham's criminal masterminds, a red x marked over the mugshots of the Joker, Clayface, Ra's al Ghul and Talia al Ghul. There was a red circle drawn around a picture of Kane. Batman narrows his eyes, as he makes his way over to the computer. He quickly begins to type on the keyboard and open files on the computer. He searches through each file and program on the desktop, then he finds what he was looking for. He then presses the button on his cowl.

"Oracle, I know how they gained access to the Batcomputer." Batman states, "Remember when you said that it was impossible to shut it down with a PC."

"Yeah, why?' Oracle questions.

"It's not." Batman answers.

"What?" Oracle replies, shocked.

"I devised a plan for if the Batcave were ever infiltrated." Batman informs, "That plan included an override sequence for the Batcomputer. Someone has the sequence code."

"But how did they get it?" Oracle questions.

"I'm not sure." Batman answers, "The only ones I've trusted with the code is myself and Alfred. But that's not all. It appears our hacker is also our assassin."

"You're kidding." Oracle states.

"I'm afraid not." Batman says, "I found the sniper rifle used to shoot Catwoman, along with a variety of other weapons. Their motives may also be to take out all the criminals in Arkham City." Just then, the computer monitor begins to flash a five second countdown. Batman's eyes widen, as he quickly runs towards the window and leaps out. All of a sudden, then room explodes behind him, the force sending Batman against the wall of another building. "Aahh!" Batman grunts, as he falls to the alley below. A few minutes pass, then Batman lifts his head up, a bit disorientated. He sees a figure at the end of the alley, but his vision is too blurry to make it out.

"I'm always one step ahead of you, Bruce." the figure says, as he walks away. Batman groans, as he makes it to his knees and leans against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman slowly starts to come to his senses, as he finally makes it back to his feet. He wipes off some ash and debris off of his suit, noticing a few rips and tears in it. He slowly makes his way out of the alley, pressing the button on his cowl as he does so.<p>

"Oracle." Batman says.

"Bruce, what happened?" Oracle replies.

"The apartment's gone up in flames." Batman informs, "Along with any potential evidence I could have collected."

"Are you alright?" Oracle questions.

"I'm fine." Batman answers, "My suit took more of the impact. But I saw the perp. Unfortunately, I couldn't make out a full description, I was still disorientated. All I know is that it was a male, possibly in his early twenties from the pitch of his voice. ...And you were right, he knows my identity."

"This is one of those times I wished I wasn't." Oracle states.

"It's strange though, it was as if he knew me personally." Batman replies, "He spoke to me the way an overconfident friend would."

"That's very chilling." Oracle says.

"He seems to have made Kane in number one priority at the moment." Batman informs, "That may make it easier to track him down. I'm going to search for any clue that could lead me to his next location." It is silent for a moment.

"Bruce... I think you might wanna hold out on that at the moment." Oracle states, "There's something you have to hear."

"This is Vicki Vale, reporting live in front of the Gotham City Courthouse." Vicki Vale's voice reports in Batman's ear.

Meanwhile...

A large crowd of reporters gather outside of the the Gotham City Courthouse. Amongst the reporters is Vicki Vale, standing in front of a live camera.

"Just moments ago, the jury had reached a verdict to what is being considered the most controversial case in Gotham City history." Vicki Vale states, "The defendant, the vigilante known only as 'Nightwing', has been found guilty of four consecutive counts of first-degree murder. But the verdict brings little comfort to the citizens of Gotham, as the identity of the Blüdhaven Crusader remains anonymous to both the public and to the entire Gotham City Judicial system. Before turning himself in to the authorities, Nightwing sought to make a deal with the Gotham City Police Department. A deal that his secret identity would remain just that, a secret. The citizens are outraged by Police Commissioner Jim Gordon having done everything in his power to see that the deal is kept, now believing that the system is truly corrupt." Just then, the reporters swarm the steps of the Courthouse with flashing cameras and camcorders, as Nightwing is escorted out of the Courthouse by multiple guards.

"Nightwing, what do you have to say about the verdict?" a male reporter questions, holding a microphone as close as he could to Nightwing.

"Nightwing, what possessed you to go rogue and perform such an unthinkable act?" a female reporter questions.

"Nightwing, what do you have to say to the families of your victims?" Vicki Vale questions. Nightwing keeps his head held high and remains perfectly silent, as the guards push through the crowd towards an armored truck. Vicki Vale then notices Commissioner Gordon coming out of the Courthouse and quickly rushes up to him. "Commissioner Gordon, what is your response to the allegations that you are trying to protect a cold-blooded murderer?" Vicki Vale questions.

"I'm not answering any questions at this time." Commissioner Gordon informs, as he follows behind the guards and Nightwing.

"The people of Gotham have a right to know who they should fear, the vigilantes or its police department!" Vicki Vale states. Gordon ignores Vale's remark and makes his way to the armored truck. The guards help the handcuffed Nightwing into the back of the truck, then climb in themselves. Before the guards could close the doors, Gordon stops them. He then climbs into the back of the truck and sits across from Nightwing. The doors are then closed behind them, everyone remaining silent. After a few minutes, the truck drives away from the Courthouse. It remains silent during the entire ride, and Nightwing and Commissioner Gordon never break eye contact. Eventually, the truck comes to a complete stop, then the doors open and blinding white lights shine inside of the truck. The guards pull Nightwing to his feet and help him out of the trucks. Nightwing looks around, finding himself at the entrance of Arkham City. Commissioner Gordon also steps out of the truck, as the guards push Nightwing towards Line A. The other soon to be inmates stare at Nightwing, some laughing, others a bit confused.

"Bird Boy's all grown up!" a inmate laughs.

"Someone finally get to you Nightwing?" another inmate questions.

"Batman ain't here to save you. Junior!" another inmate states.

"I have cage with your name on it, Birdie!" another thug yells.

"Prisoner Nightwing, move to the front of the line!" a TYGER guard orders. The other inmates in Line A move to the side, as Nightwing makes his way towards the guard. He sets off the metal detector, but the guard ignores it. the guard then pushes Nightwing towards the maximum security door. Gordon quickly makes his way over to them, but the guard stops him.

"I'm going to need those cuffs back." Gordon informs, pointing at Nightwing's cuffed hands. The guards looks at Nightwing for a moment, then lets Gordon pass. Gordon walks over to Nightwing, reaching into his trench coat. "Thought you should know, Batman's waiting inside." Gordon informs, keeping the volume of his voice low, "Along with half of Gotham's criminal population." Gordon slips Nightwing's Escrima sticks out of his coat, along with the handcuff key. He place the sticks in his hands, then unlocks the cuffs. "Give 'em hell." Gordon says, as he takes the cuffs off and puts them away. Nightwing smirks, as he stealthily moves his hands to the front of his body, hiding the Escrima sticks from the sight of the guards. Gordon then makes his way back towards the truck, then looks back at Nightwing. Just then, one of the maximum security doors closes behind Nightwing. Nightwing could hear the sound of muffled yells coming from the other side of the door in front of of him, and he begins to take deep breaths, keeping himself claim and relaxed. Just then, the door begins to rise, and Nightwing clutches his Escrima sticks tightly. The yells grows louder the more the door rise, until Nightwing could see a massive crowd of inmates outside of it.

"Look who's here!" an inmate yells. Inmates begin to climb over the fence.

"Remember, we take him alive for the boss!" another inmate states, as him and the others make it over the fence and land around Nightwing. They were all dressed in the same attire, a black hoodie and a tan ski mask. One of them runs at Nightwing and throws a punch, only for Nightwing to block it with one of his Escrima sticks. Nightwing smirks, then jabs the other stick into the inmates stomach. He hits the inmate multiple times in each side of the head with his other stick, then knocks him out with a headbutt. The other thugs quickly rush in, but Nightwing swings his sticks at them, causing them to stop in their tracks in hesitation. Nightwing keeps his guard raised, as he keeps an eye on each of the hesitating inmates. Eventually, one tries to attack him, but Nightwing flips him over his head, then kicks him into the fence.

"Damn!" one of the inmates watching the fight yells. Another one tries to kick Nightwing, only for him to grab his leg and elbow him in the face. He then jabs one of his sticks into the side of his neck, shocking him and knocking him unconscious. One of the inmates pulls out a knife and tries to stab him, only for Nightwing to stun him with his sticks. He then deliver a flurry of quick strikes to the thug, then knocks him conscious with a shot to the side of the head. Three remaining inmates surround him, but Nightwing flips into the air and slams his Escrima sticks on the ground on his way down, sending out an Electrical Blast that stuns all three men. He then delivers a shock to the back of the neck of one of the grounded inmates, knocking him out. He then turns to see the other two inmates getting up and throws one of his sticks, ricocheting it off their heads and catching it. The two thugs then fall unconscious to the ground. Nightwing then turns to look at the crowd of inmates.

"So... who's next?" Nightwing questions, smirking. All of a sudden, a smoke pellet hits the ground in front of him, shrouding him in smoke. Nightwing is a bit confused by this, then an arm wraps around his waist.

"Hold on." Batman's voice orders. Just then, he's pulled up into the air and onto a roof. Nightwing turns to look back at Batman.

"So... am I supposed to kiss you now?" Nightwing questions.

"Same old Dick." Batman states.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman and Nightwing stand together on a roof in the middle of the Bowery. Nightwing notices the dried-up blood on Batman's suit.<p>

"What's up with the blood?" Batman questions.

"I don't want to talk about it." Batman says, narrowing his eyes.

"I take it you've been following the story." Nightwing states.

"I don't see any point in following stories when I'm already on the case." Batman informs.

"So, you believe me?" Nightwing replies.

"I trained you better than that, Grayson." Batman says, "If it were really you, you wouldn't have stuck around. You would run."

"Why's that?" Nightwing questions.

"Because I'd be hunting you down." Batman answers, coldly. It was silent for a moment. "I also feel it was mistake turning yourself in." Batman states.

"I turned on my TV and my face was all over the news." Nightwing explains, "I thought if I turned myself in that it might help my case."

"Turning yourself in can be taken as an admission of guilt." Batman says, "The second you stepped into the GCPD, you pled guilty."

"So, I should've ran and looked like a criminal?" Nightwing replies.

"You should've investigated like you're supposed." Batman informs, "Instead of relying on me to bail you out."

"That thought crossed my mind a few times, actually." Nightwing states, "It also crossed my mind that as soon as I started the investigation, you'd immediately push me to the side and take it over." Batman is silent. "So, have found anything?" Nightwing questions.

"Until tonight, my search has turned up nothing." Batman informs, "But I now have reason to believe that Kane is somehow involved."

"Kane?" Nightwing replies, confused, "The same Kane you warned me about?"

"The same one that's out to kill you." Batman says, "He's here in Arkham City."

"What's he doing here?" Nightwing questions.

"I'll have Oracle fill you in on the details later." Batman states, as he pulls out an earpiece and gives it to Nightwing, "For now, I'll have Alfred send the gadgets I retrieved from your apartment."

"You were in my apartment?" Nightwing replies.

"Word of advise, get a maid." Batman says, as he presses the button on his cowl, "Alfred, I need supplies."

"For Master Grayson, I presume." Alfred's voice replies, "Already taken care of, Sir. The shipment should arrive at your coordinates momentarily. Will there be anything else?"

"That's all." Batman informs.

"Then, I shall turn communications back over to Miss Gordon." Alfred says.

"Bruce, you found Dick?" Oracle questions.

"Right here, Babs." Nightwing informs, as he places the earpiece in his ear.

"Dick, are you alright?" Oracle replies.

"If I were any better, I'd need two of me just to handle it." Nightwing states, smirking.

"Good to hear." Oracle says, a bit enthusiastic, "...I owe you an apology."

"An apology for what?" Nightwing questions.

"I... I didn't believe you were innocent." Oracle explains.

"...Ouch." Nightwing says, a bit in disbelief, "That stings a little." Batman looks up to see the Batwing soar by and drop a canister on a nearby rooftop.

"You can discuss hurt feelings later." Batman states, "Right now, I need you to fill Dick in on the details on Kane." He then looks at Nightwing. "After you've geared up, meet me on the roof of the Museum." he orders.

"Bruce, what about the assassin?" Oracle questions, "What if he's trying to escape?"

"He's not." Batman informs, "He's determined to take out Kane, meaning he'll be close by." He then turns and grapples away, as Nightwing leaps off the roof to another.

"Talk to me, Babs." Nightwing says, "What have I missed?"

"Bruce took a break from your case to investigate a distress call from Harley Quinn." Oracle explains, "Kane had taken over the Steel Mill, along with rest of the Joker's territory."

""Impressive." Nightwing replies, as he leaps over to the roof the canister was on.

"That's just the beginning." Oracle states, "Before he died, the Joker contacted Kane and offered him the property, in the case of his demise."

"...Should I ask?" Nightwing questions, as he dials a combination on the keypad on the canister.

"No, you wouldn't believe it anyway." Oracle answers.

"Sounds about right." Nightwing replies, as the canister slowly opens.

"Kane's managed to make a few enemies with his new found power." Oracle continues, "Two-Face and Penguin have been trying to persuade Kane into surrendering the property, but to no avail. As a result, Two-Face tried to blackmail Kane with patient interview tapes from Arkham Asylum, and Penguin abducted Kane's daughter and psychiatrist."

"Kane's daughter?" Nightwing questions, a bit shocked.

"Thankfully, they're safe now." Oracle informs, "Bruce managed to rescue the daughter, April."

"And the psychiatrist?" Nightwing replies, as he loads up on Wing Dings and Wrist Darts. He also sees a grapple gun inside of the canister and takes it.

"After learning that Cobblepot was holding Dr. Parkins hostage, he launched a full scale invasion on Penguin's territory." Oracle answers.

"All that for his doctor?" Nightwing says.

"She may be more than that." Oracle states.

"Another tragic case of Harley Quinn syndrome?" Nightwing questions.

"It certainly seems that way." Oracle informs, "Now, Kane controls both territories."

"I couldn't help but overhear you mention an assassin." Nightwing says, "What's that about?"

"Bruce left April in Selina's care." Oracle explains, "But someone tried to assassinate April, trying to send a message to Kane. Thankfully, Selina took the bullet for her."

"Is she alright?" Nightwing replies, a bit concerned.

"I'm not sure." Oracle answers, "Bruce managed to get her some medical attention, but we still don't know her condition."

"That explains the blood." Nightwing says, as the canister closes and he turns towards the Museum.

"But that's when we figured out the same assassin that targeted April hacked our communications, along with the Batcomputer." Oracle continues, "Bruce tried to track him down, but he got away. Now, we have reason to believe he's still after Kane. ...Dick, he knows that Bruce Wayne is Batman, meaning he's bound to know who we are too." Nightwing is silent for moment.

"It'll be fine, Barbara." Nightwing informs.

"How can you be so sure?" Oracle questions, sounding a bit shocked.

"It's been months since Strange found out." Nightwing answers, "By now, Bruce has a plan formulated, like he always does. ...Why didn't you believe me?"

"What?" Oracle replies, confused.

"My case." Nightwing says, "How could you think that I killed those people?" The line is silent for a moment.

"...Ever since I joined the team, I've seen the strongest willed people be broken." Oracle informs, "Sane men driven to lunacy. ...That almost happened to Bruce and my dad on several occasions. I've always wondered... what if Joker's shot killed me instead? Would Joker have won? Would my dad have lost it? ...Dick, I know you'd never consciously hurt someone, but if someone got to you-"

"That'll never happen." Nightwing states.

"How can you be so sure?" Oracle questions.

"Because, I've already lived through the most traumatic experience of my life and seen things that would bring grown men to tears, but I haven't been broken." Nightwing answers, "Nothing can drive me to that point."

"...Do you think something like happened to Kane?" Oracle replies.

"...I've asked myself that same question before." Nightwing says, "But I chose to never figure that out."

"What do you mean?" Oracle questions, confused.

"After Kane was locked up, I never looked back at the case." Nightwing informs.

"Dick, are you insane?" Oracle replies, sounding shocked, "You can't just walk away from a case like that! What if you missed something?"

"I didn't miss anything, Barbara." Nightwing states, seeming frustrated, "...Trust me... I didn't. ...I have to go, Bruce is waiting." He ends the transmission and sighs, trying to calm himself down. After a moment passes, he leaps across to another roof and quickly makes his way towards the Museum.

"I heard Nightwing got away." Nightwing hears a thug say from below.

"Yeah, I bet the boss is pissed." another thug states.

"Fat chance." the other thug replies, "Chances are, him and Batman are headin' right for him. And I'd hate to see what happens when they get there. ...What am I saying? I'd love to see it!" Nightwing continues towards the Museum, then grapples up to the roof. He searches around for a moment, looking for Batman.

"What took you?" Batman questions from behind Nightwing.

"Babs was going over some last minute details." Nightwing explains.

"There were ten armed guards stationed in front of the Iceberg Lounge." Batman informs, as he walks across the roof, "They left five minutes ago. Kane's expecting us, so we should enter with caution." Nightwing nods and follows behind him. The two leap down from the roof and land in front of the entrance to the Iceberg Lounge. The two look at each other for a moment, then enter into the Lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman and Nightwing slowly move through the Iceberg Lounge, keeping their guards up. They reach the center of the room, but found no sign of Kane.<p>

"Where is he?" Nightwing questions.

"Quiet." Batman orders, after he sees a shadow pass by one of the balconies. Just then, smoke pellets hit the ground around the two, shrouding them in a cloud of smoke. "Ambush!" Batman states, as he switches to detective mode and sees illuminating blue skeletons around them. They all were wielding illuminating orange swords.

"On it." Nightwing informs, also switching to detective mode. One of the skeletons swings its sword at Nightwing, who blocks it with his wrist gauntlet and delivers a kick to the skeleton's stomach. He then pulls out his Escrima Sticks and hits the skeleton in the side of the head, knocking it away. Batman quickly avoids four swings from another skeleton, then delivers a punch to its face and knees it in the stomach. He kicks the skeleton away, then pulls out a Batarang and throw it at it. The skeleton regains its composure and rolls out of the way of the Batarang. Another skeleton tries to slice Batman from behind, only for him to swing his arm back and block the sword with his gauntlet. He then swings around and delivers a kick to the side of its head, sending it skidding to the ground. Nightwing stuns one of the skeletons and unleashes a series of jabs to its torso area. Another skeleton attemps to stabs him from behind, but Nightwing dodges and uppercuts it. He then goes back to jabbing the other stunned skeleton, then knocks it out with an elbow to the face. Soon, the smoke becomes dense enough for the two to see through it and they switch off detective mode. Nightwing is shocked to discover that the skeletons are actually members of the League of Assassins. He then notices an assassin sneaking up behind Batman while he's distracted with two others. She attempts to slice him in half, but Nightwing leaps over catches the blade between his sticks. He headbutts her, then knocks out with a knee to the jaw. Batman looks back for a moment to notice this, then turns his attention back to the assissins in front of him.

"You're welcome." Nightwing states.

"I already knew she was there." Batman informs, as he rams the two assissin heads together.

"Could you just be grateful for once in your life?" Nightwing replies, annoyed.

"Just as soon as I find something to be grateful for." Batman says.

"How about this?" Nightwing questions, as he pulls out a Wng Ding and throws past Batman's head. An assassin standing behind Batman dodges the Wing Ding, as Batman swings around and starts throwing Batarangs at her. The assissin continues to aviod the projectiles, even deflecting some with her sword. While Batman continues to throw Batarangs, Nightwing runs up behind him and leaps into air, gaining an extra boost by propelling himself off of Batman's shoulders. He draws his Escrima sticks and front flips in midair, drawing the assissin's attention. Batman throws two more Batarangs at her, knocking the sword out of her hand with one and hitting her in the shoulder with the other. Nightwing lands in front of the assissin, driving the sticks into her chest with so much force that it sends her skidding across the floor to the wall. Nightwing twirls his Escrima Sticks for a moment, then places them away. "Woo, just like old times, right, Bats?" Nightwing states, smirking.

"Stay focused, Nightwing." Batman orders, as he makes his way over to grounded assissins. He picks her up by her hoodie and raises her into the air. "Where's Kane?" he demands to know.

"Very impressive, Batman." Kane's voice says, coming from the assissin's hoodie pocket. He reaches into the pocket and pulls out a walkie talkie, then knocks the assissin out with a punch. "You managed to take out six of my Kanenites." Kane says through the walkie talkie, a bit of a chuckle in his voice, "By the way, Nightwing... you don't know happy I am to see you again." Nightwing narrows his eyes.

"Where are you?" Batman questions.

"The Steel Mill." Kane answers, "Waiting for you."

"And the Kanenites?" Batman replies.

"I wanted to study you." Kane informs, "Knowing that my Kanenites wouldn't be able to kill you, I felt they were the best candidates. Much better than my boys. And thanks to them and a couple surveillance cameras, I learned quite a bit. They say you should know your enemies before you fight them. ...Well, now I know you."

"You don't know us well enough." Batman states.

"Really?" Kane questions, "Then maybe we should test that theory. I'll be waiting." Batman tosses the walkie talkie down and turns to Nightwing.

"Let's go." Batman orders, as he turns to the exit and heads towards it.

"Why didn't you tell me Kane had Ra's' assissins working for him?" Nightwing questions, as he follows Batman.

"I assumed Oracle would have." Batman answers.

"Guess it slipped her mind." Nightwing says, "I thought the assissins were forever faithful to the League."

"They are." Batman informs.

"Then why are they with Kane?" Nightwing replies, confused.

"After Ra's al Ghul's death, some members left to wander the streets of Arkham City." Batman explains, "There, they met Kane, who offered them refuge in exchange for their services."

"That sounds like desertion to me." Nightwing states.

"No one can recover from years of Ra's' brainwashing." Batman informs, as him and Nightwing leave through the exit, "There has to be more to it."

"There always is, isn't there?" Nightwing replies, "So, what now? We go for Kane or we stop to take a quick breather?"

"What do you think?" Batman questions.

"Kane it is." Nightwing states, as him and Batman grapple up to a roof.

"Bruce, you there?" Robin's voice says in Batman's ear.

"Tim, how's Selina?" Batman questions.

"Alive and stable." Robin answers, "If the pain doesn't kill her, she'll be fine."

"And April?" Batman replies.

"Parkins has been talking to her... but she seems out of it." Robin informs.

"How?" Batman questiions.

"Her eyes are trailing all over the place and won't make eye contact." Robin explains, "Every now and again she covers her ears and starts rocking back and forth. ...She seems terrified."

"I want you to monitor her closely." Batman informs, "Don't let her out of your sight and be ready to take action if needed."

"Got it, Robin out." Robin says, as the transmission ends.

"Apirl, that's Kane's daughter, right?" Nightwing questions, a bit concerned, "...What's wrong with her?"

"...She has schizophrenia." Batman answers. Nightwing's eyes widen.

"When did it happen?" Nightwing replies.

"She was checked into a clinic ten months ago." Batman informs, "But she may have been experiencing symtoms months, even years before that." Nightwing remains silent for a moment. Batman turns and makes his way across the roof. "We have to keep moving." he states, as he leaps across to another building. Nightwing stands for a moment in silence, a strange feeling of guilt coming over him. He soon shakes it off and follows behind Batman.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Robin stands silently in the Church, watching as Dr. Parkins talks to April.<p>

"April, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Dr. Parkins questions, gently, "Like... where are you from?"

"...Westbrook, Maine." April answers, keeping her head lowered, "But... I was born in Gotham." Dr. Parkins nods, showing her understanding.

"And who is it that you live with in Westbrook?" Dr. Parkins replies.

"M-... my adoptive parents." April says, "Carol and Eric Simmons."

"And what are they like?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"...They're nice." April answers, "Carol's a little over-protective though. She treats me like a little girl."

"And why do you think that is?" Dr. Parkins says.

"...I think it's because I'm the only child they have." April explains, "She can't have her own kids, and that's why they adopted me."

"Which means they must charish you more than anything else." Dr. Parkins states.

"...Then why would they leave me in a mental clinic?" April questions, "Why won't they let me come home?"

"...I've seen cases like yours before, April." Dr. Parkins informs, "The parents believe that the doctors can cure their child's condition, and they won't give up until they know they're cured. But that doesn't always happen." April looks up for a moment, then back down.

"So... I might be this way forever?" April replies.

"...There's no way of knowing." Dr. Parkins explains, "But there's always a possibility you can get better." It remains silent for a moment. "...April, do you remember anything about your real parents?" Dr. Parkins questions. April looks up, but doesn't look at Dr. Parkins. Her eyes wonder around the Cathedral.

"My mom died when I was 5." April answers, "...And my dad was taken away when I was 6."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dr. Parkins says, a bit saddened by her answer.

"The night Mom died, I remember her and my dad fighting." April informs.

"And what were they fighting about?" Dr. Parkins replies.

"Me." April answers, earning a shocked expression from Dr. Parkins, "...It's my fault she's dead."

"No, it's not your fault!" Dr. Parkins states, "You probably misunderstood what the argument was about. And your mother would agree with agree me."

"How would you know?" April yells, enraged. This outburst gains the attention of everyone in the Cathedral. Robin continues to watch April, even more caution. "You don't know her, you don't know anything about her!" April continues. Dr. Parkins is a bit taken back by this.

"...I'm sorry, April." Dr. Parkins says, "I didn't mean to upset you. I only want to help." April was about to respond, but her face turns white with fear. She sees a large shadowy figure standing behind Dr. Parkins. Dr. Parkins notices her expression and grows concerned. "April, are you alright?" she questions. April begins to hear loud hissing sounds coming from the shadowy figure. She lowers her head and covers her ears, seeming terrified.

"I... I don't wanna answer anymore questions!" April states, as she stands quickly walks away from Dr. Parkins. She continues to cover her ears to avoid hearing the hissing sound, but it doesn't do much to help.

"April, wait!" Dr. Parkins says, as she stands, but decides it would be best not to follow the distraught girl. Robin watches as April makes her way over to where the doctors had taken Catwoman, only to be stopped by one of the doctors.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kyle needs to rest." the doctor informs.

"No, I need to see her!" April replies, a bit frantic.

"I can't let you by." the doctor states, as he continues to block the way.

"LET ME SEE HER!" April screams, as she kicks the doctor in the groin. The doctor drops to his knees in agony, as April rushes passed him. Cash and Robin rush over, attempting to stop her. They find April next to a bandaged-up Catwoman, who was laying in a hospital bed.

"It's fine!" Catwoman says, "She can stay! It's not like I have the plague or anything." Cash and Robin are a bit hesitant for a moment, then turn and help the doctor back to his feet.

"Ya alright, Doc?" Cash questions.

"...I'm okay." the doctor groans, "I've dealt with a few 'kickers' in my time. Nothing an ice pack won't help." The doctor limps away from the two, as Cash and Robin leave Catwoman and April alone.

"You'd better hurry and get her outta here." Cash states, "I've seen how schizos get when they're off their meds, and that girl's got the signs. She needs help."

"That's what Parkins is for." Robin replies.

"I'm not sure that'll do her any good." Cash informs.

"What do you mean?" Robin questions, curious.

"Dr. Parkins doesn't practice the traditional methods of psychology." Cash answers, "She likes to think outside the box."

"And that's a bad thing?" Robin says, confused.

"Not at all." Cash replies, "But sometimes the crazies need the drugs. I'm not saying that the kid's hopeless, or that Parkins can't help her. It's just that given the circumstances, I don't think she can do much."

"I see what you mean." Robin states, "This isn't exactly a lavished room with comfy furniture. But don't worry, Batman's working on getting her transported out of here."

"For her sake, I hope that's soon." Cash sighs, "It breaks my heart to see a girl her age experience that kind of torture. But I guess the old adage is right. Like father, like daughter." Cash then walks away from Robin, who is silent in thought for a moment. Robin then turns and makes his way over to Dr. Parkins.

"What happened?" Robin questions.

"...I asked too many personal questions." Dr. Parkins answers, "I should have given her more time to adjust to me."

"Don't blame yourself." Robin says, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"That might not be true." Dr. Parkins informs, "Did you see how she was acting? She's delusional. Studies have shown that fits of delusion can be triggered by remembering traumatic events."

"But if you know the trigger, wouldn't you be able to avoid setting her off?" Robin questions.

"Not exactly." Dr. Parkins replies, "People in April's condition tend to have multiple triggers. But if we were to know them, it would help me better understand her. But Learning them will also take time, which I'm afraid we don't have much of. Especially if April won't cooperate with me." Robin is silent, as he thinks for a moment.

"You know, she seems to have taken a liking to Selina." Robin states, "Maybe if you two work together, she'll be more cooperative." Dr. Parkins thinks for a moment, then nods.

"That may help me gain her trust and make her feel safe enough to open up to me." Dr. Parkins says, "For April's sake, I hope it will work. Otherwise, we may have to experience even more violent outbursts." She then stands and walks away from Robin.

"Be honest, you wouldn't go through all this trouble for some random crazy girl." Robin informs, "This is for Kane, isn't it?" Dr. Parkins stops in her tracks for a moment.

"...You're wrong." Dr. Parkins replies, "My obligation is to treat all my patients equally. ...And I wish you'd stop calling him that. That isn't his name. ...I've hated that name ever since Jason started calling himself that. ...It's as if he's not the same person anymore."

"He's not." Robin states, "They never are." Dr. Parkins is silent for a moment, then walks away. Just then, Robin starts to pick up static in through his earpiece.

"...S-So, you're- next Boy W-W-W-Wonder-r-r?" a voice questions through a disrupted frequency.

"Who is this?" Robin demands to know, narrowing his eyes, "And how did you get my frequency?"

"...Y-you cou- say-y I'm a graduate." the voice answers.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman and Nightwing stand on a roof in Amusement Mile, watching the Steel Mill. They spot numerous snipers posted around the Industrial District.<p>

"He works fast." Nightwing states, as he studies the location of each sniper.

"We need to take them out first, so they won't be a problem later." Batman informs, "I'll take the west side, you take the east."

"Got it." Nightwing replies, as he pulls out his grapple gun and grapples away.

"Bruce, are you there?" Oracle's voice questions in Batman's ear.

"What is it, Barbara?" Batman answers.

"Are you with Dick?" Oracle replies.

"He just left." Batman informs, "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't want him listening in on this conversation." Oracle explains, "After talking to Dick about the Kane situation, I was a bit sceptical on how he treated Kane's previous murder conviction. So... I decided to look into it."

"And?" Batman questions, a bit concerned.

"...He may have been wrong." Oracle answers.

"How can you tell?" Batman replies, a bit taken back.

"At the trial, Cain had no evidence to prove his alibi." Oracle says, "According to Cain, he was picking up supplies to finish a contracting job from some outside sources around the time the murders took place. When they didn't show up, he decided to do some shopping for supplies for the orphanage he volunteered at. Unfortunately any evidence that was found only proved that he went shopping an hour after the murders occured. They speculated that Cain may have tried to establish an alibi after the murders. Seeing that Cain was going to lose the case, his lawyer sought to save him from the Death Penilty or life in prison. He made a Plea Bargain with the judge if Cain pled guilty by reason of insanity. Cain wouldn't comply, but his lawyer decided to bring evidence forward to support the insanity claim. Family history and a material witness. ...Richard Grayson."

"What?" Batman questions, shocked.

"He testified as a friend of Cain's." Oracle explains, "And it may have been his testimony that ultimately convinced the jury to side with the insanity plea."

"Why wouldn't Dick tell me about this?" Batman replies.

"I'm guessing it was too personal for him to talk about." Oracle states, "It must have been difficult for him. Bruce... promise me you won't go overboard. I'm not saying that you shouldn't talk to him about it, just that you should wait for the right moment."

"He's about to come face to face with this man for the first time in eight years, Barbara." Batman informs, "There's no better time than the present."

"I understand." Oracle says, "...Bruce, I just found something that can prove Cain's alibi." Batman is silent for a moment.

"...What is it?" Batman questions.

"When I was searching for Cain's case file, I stumbled across his driving record." Oracle answers, "His license was suspended eight years ago for a traffic violation. A traffic camera in Gotham Central caught him speeding... around the time the murders occured."

"Cain never knew." Batman states, "By the time the citation was sent out, he was institutionalized."

"And when Cain didn't show for civil court, they simply suspended his license." Oracle replies, "If that citation had been presented in the case, Cain would have been cleared as a suspect."

"...Dick assisted in sending an innocent man to Arkham Asylum." Batman says, sounding cold.

"But he saved him from the death penilty." Oracle informs, "Dick's testimony helped Cain."

"But that's not how Kane sees it." Batman states, "And that's why we're in this situation. I'm glad you brought this to my attention, Barbara."

"Just remember what I told you." Oracle replies, "By the way, I've decoded another interview tape. I'm sending the audio now." Batman grapples towards the west side of the Industrial District. A click could be heard, them the audio begins.

"Patient interview number 26." Dr. Parkins announces.

"The warden hasn't harassed me with contraband searches, Doctor." Kane states.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Parkins questions, sounding confused.

"It's just that I thought you'd assume that if I were able to retrieve gifts for you, then I'd be able to smuggle them in here for myself." Kane explains.

Batman grapples up to one of the construction towers the snipers were stationed at and hangs by the ledge below a sniper. He pulls himself up and pulls the sniper over the edge, hanging him by a line.

"...If I were to bring Warden Sharp into the situation, he may reverse all the progress we've made." Dr. Parkins explains, "...But all that I've been thinking about is what you said during our last interview. ...Jason, I want to- no, I NEED to know... how did you escape from your cell to assault Patiemt #4512."

"How?" Kane questions, "With money. The paper and pieces of scrap metal that our lives revolve around. It's funny what people will do to get their hands on it. It certainly convinced a guard patrolling my cell bock into allowing me to use his cellphone. A guard who shall remain nameless for my own personal gain."

Batman grapples overs to another tower and climb over the railing, just as the sniper posted there turns to survey the otherside. Batman silently moves up behind the sniper, then grabs him and places him in a chokehold. The sniper struggles violently, but Batman manage to choke him out.

"With the phone, I made a call to the only one who could help me." Kane explains, "My mother. ...I never told you this, but I was always my mother's favorite. I knew that if I reached out to her in my time of need, her motherly insticts would take over. After a few tears were shed between us, I asked her for a favor. I asked her to withdraw a large sum from the inheritants I had yet to earn. The amount I refuse to disclose."

Batman glides across the District towards another tower and manages to grab onto the ledge. The sniper in front of him surveys the area for a moment, then turns and moves across the platform. Batman pulls himself up over the railing and quickly moves behind the sniper. In one swift motion, Batman engulfs the sniper inside of his cape, causing the sniper to scream in terror. It then grows silent, then Batman drops the unconscious sniper out of his cape.

"I've always been a prideful man, Doctor." Kane informs, "I've always felt that I couldn't rightfully accept my inheritants until I'd fulfilled my father's wishes. Even though my family had to live in poverty and my mother would offer it to me, I refused. ...But when I heard what had happened to you, I was enlightened. I'd realize that all my troubles, poverty, alcoholism, my wife's death, and even my incarceration were all linked to my prideful arrogants. And that if I were going to make it through all of this, I'd have to make a change. I may not have been able to save my wife, but I could still save you and myself. So, I took the money and formulated a plan."

Batman sees one final tower with a sniper on it and grapples towards it. He climbs over the rail onto the platform, but the sniper spots him. He opens fire, but Batman rolls out of the way and pulls out his Batclaw. He quickfires it at the sniper, snatching the rifle away and propelling him towards him. Batman clotheslines the sniper, then elbows him to the ground.

"I'd had my mother drop the money in a safe location, then had my new little friend go to retrieve it." Kane continues, "With it, I asked him to pick up a number of supplies for me. With a very substantial cut, the guard was all but willing to do as he was told. I knew it'd be easier to also pay him to take care of Patient #4512 for me... but that didn't sit right with me. If you're gonna do something right, you'd better do it yourself. Which was going to be a little trickier. With guards all around the area, it would have been difficult to sneak out of my cell and make it to the Intensive Treatment Unit unseen. I needed something that would draw them away, something to distract them while I made my move."

"...The riot." Dr. Parkins whispers, sounding shocked.

"Bingo." Kane says, "After having my friend retrieve me a few files on some patients incarcerated here, I choose a select three that would get the job done. From there, my friend went about his shift in the cafeteria, where he went to work sending the three inmates into violent fits of hysteria. Soon, the cafeteria was under a fullfledge riot, and that's when I made my move. And everything went according to plan."

"...You did all of that... for me?" Dr. Parkins questions, sounding to be in disbelief.

"Like I've said, you're all I've got." Kane states.

"And the gifts?" Dr. Parkins replies, "The flowers, the jewelary, the catered meals?"

"I wanted to show my appreciation for all your help." Kane informs, "So, along with the supplies I asked for, I had my friend smuggle in a few catalogs."

"...Jason, are you planning on escaping?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"Not likely, Doctor." Kane says, "If I were to escape now, I'd never get to see your face again."

"Than what did you smuggle in?" Dr. Parkins demands to know, sounding concerned, "As your psychiatrist- no... as your friend, I need to know these things?"

"If you wanna know so bad, Doctor, why don't you pay a visit to my cell and see for yourself?" Kane replies.

"...Jason, how did you know I liked sapphires?" Dr. Parkins questions, "Or that my favorite food was italian?" It was silent for a moment. Just then, the sound of a door opening could be heard.

"Time's up." Cash's voice announce, "Let's go, Cain!" The sound of a chair being pushed against the floor could be heard, then footsteps.

"Wait, Jason!" Dr. Parkins orders, "...Why were all the cards signed 'From: Kane of Abel'?" It remained silent for a moment, then the sound of a door closing could be heard. With another click, then recording ends.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman sees Nightwing take out one final sniper on the east side of the Industrial District, throwing the thug over the edge of the tower and hooking him to it with a line. Batman leaps off of the tower and glides towards the one Nightwing was currently at. Nightwing sees Batman and smirks.<p>

"Not one to brag, but I'm pretty sure that was my best time yet." Nightwing informs. Batman stares at Nightwing, giving a serious look. "...Oh god, it's the 'we need to talk' look." Nightwing groans, "Great, what did I do this time?"

"This isn't the time for your sass, Richard." Batman states, sounding serious, "You've been withholding information from me."

"Information?" Nightwing replies, confused, "Look, I don't have any clue what you're talking about."

"You knew Jason Cain." Batman says. Nightwing's eyes widen a bit.

"How did..." Nightwing tries to question, but stops, "...What, have you been searching through my case files?"

"You expect too much from me." Batman answers, "Why didn't you tell me, Dick?"

"Because it's none of your business!" Nightwing states.

"The second innocent people's lives are endangered, it becomes my business." Batman informs, "Why didn't you ask for my help?"

"Because he was my friend!" Nightwing yells, a bit angry. It becomes silent, as Nightwing begins to feel remorse. "H-he was my friend." he repeats, "It was my job to protect him, but look what's happened." It is silent again.

"...How did you know Cain?" Batman questions, showing a bit of sympathy. Nightwing remains silent, very hesitant.

"...We met at one of your charity auctions." Nightwing answers. Just then, the ground begins to quake a bit. The two look around, a bit concern. "What was that?" Nightwing questions.

"I'm not sure." Batman states, narrowing his eyes, "But I have a feeling it has something to do with whatever Kane's planning. We'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to hurry and stop him before it's too late." Nightwing is silent for a moment, then nods. The two then grapple towards the Steel Mill. Stationed outside of the Mill are many armed thugs, patrolling the area. The two then land on a radio tower.

"How do we get in?" Nightwing questions.

"All of the entrances are heavily guarded." Batman informs, as he studies the area, "Meaning we need to take the road less travelled." He then notices plywood covering the massive opening the TYGER missiles created in the front of the Mill. "There." Batman says, as he points at the area. The two leap down and grapple towards their entrance to the Mill, grappling up to the railing stationed in front of it. Batman pulls out his Gel Gun and aims it at the plywood wall, then fires a blast of explosive gel at it. He then presses the detonater on the gun, detonating the gel and taking out the wall of plywood.

"Pretty handy gadget you got there." Nightwing states, as he watches Batman put the Gel Gun away, "Think I could get one."

"E-mail Lucius about it." Batman replies, as he crawls across the railing and leaps through the exposed opening in the wall. Nightwing follows behind, as Batman makes his way towards the door leading to the former office of the Joker. Batman attempts to open the door, but finds it locked. "Damn." Batman says, irritated.

"Here, allow me." Nightwing says, as he pulls a wrist dart out of his gauntlet and pushes Batman to the side, "I learned these things work great for picking locks when I was just starting out on my own." He then crouches in front of the doorknob and begins to work on picking the lock using the wrist dart. After a few seconds, the lock clicks and Nightwing opens the door. "Do I ever cease to impress?" Nightwing questions, smirking.

"Leave you're cockiness at the door." Batman warns, and he makes his way into the office, "This isn't the time or the place for it."

"You've been telling me the same thing since I donned the suit." Nightwing states, as he follows Batman, "And it's never seem to w-" Batman's arm stretch out, stopping Nightwing in his tracks. Nightwing is a bit confused by this, but then looks up at the wall ahead of them. The wall was covered in many photos of Nightwing, and some of him as Robin. There were also articles from newspapers scattered on the wall. In the center of wall was a newspaper headline, which reads "Orphan Butcher Found Guilty". Written in black marker over some of the photos in the upper left corner of the wall was "ALL YOUR FAULT", and in the lower right corner was "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME". Nightwing looks at the wall, a bit taken back. Batman notices a box sitting in front of the wall and slowly makes his way over to it. He sees a note on top of the box that reads "Nightwing". He switches to detective mode and studies the box, but finds no sign of any dangerous contants inside of it. He switches detective mode off and kneels down in front of the box, then pulls out a Batarang and slices the tape that was sealing the lid shut. He opens the box and looks at the contents inside, then narrows his eyes. "What is it?" Nightwing questions, a bit concerned.

"...Nothing." Batman answers, closing the lid and standing.

"Come on, there has to be something in it." Nightwing states, "Otherwise, you wouldn't have checked it."

"I said it's nothing!" Batman repeats, sounding stern. Nightwing is a bit confused and even more concerned, as he looks past Batman to see the box. He then sees the note with his name on it.

"Bruce... what's in it?" Nightwing demands to know.

"Let it go, Dick!" Batman orders.

"Tell me!" Nightwing yells, becoming frustrated. When Batman doesn't responds, Nightwing pushes him to the side and kneels down to the box. He then opens the box, causing his face to light up in shock. Inside the box was a set of wedding rings laying on top of a set of blue and yellow leotards.

"...I told you to let it go." Batman whispers, as he gently places a comforting hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"No..." Nightwing says, shaking his head in disbelief, "These were... they were buried! How did he-"

"It wasn't easy." Kane's voice says from behind the two. Batman quickly turns to find leaning against a wall behind them, crossing his arms. "Trust me when I say that those leotards were a bitch to get off." Kane informs, "I was thinking of cutting them, but they looked too good to ruin. And don't even get me started on the rings! Let just say that's one committed relationship!"

"...Shut up." Nightwing growls, as rage starts boil inside of him.

"I have to say, Dick, Mrs. Grayson has been taking very good care of herself." Kane states, a bit of a chuckle in his voice, "That strict diet of formaldehyde is really helping her keep her natural complexion. Can't really say the same for Mr. Grayson though. The guy looks like a corpse."

"SHUT UP!" Nightwing roars, as he turns and charges at Kane out of pure rage.

"NIGHTWING, STOP!" Batman orders. Nightwing rears his fist back and goes to deliver a powerful punch to the face of Kane, putting all of his weight behind it. All of a sudden, the fist phases through Kane's head and makes impact against the solid wall behind him, a loud cracking sound being heard.

"AAAHHH!" Nightwing growls, as he pulls his hand back and clutches it in pain. Just then, Kane desolves into a violet vapor, shocking Nightwing.

"Was that little outburst worth breaking your hand?" Batman questions, a bit stern.

"...It's not broke." Nightwing states.

"You let your anger get in the way of your common sense!" Batman informs, "If that were really Kane, we would have felt his presence before he had a chance to speak up! Your temper has given him an advantage."

"He defiled my parent's graves and remains!" Nightwing yells, enraged, "What would you have done?"

"Get angry!" Batman replies, "Enraged! Furious! But utilize it in a controlled fashion! You let your emotions blind you! Cripple you! You act like I've taught you nothing!"

"Well, sorry, but I can't be a robot like you!" Nightwing says. Batman is silent for a moment.

"...You think that it's easy for me?" Batman questions, "Utilizing that rage inside of me is the most difficult challenge I have to face. I have to stop myself before I can lose control. Because I know that if I don't... I'll do something I'll regret for the rest of my life." It remains silent for a moment. "You know that I understand that anger and pain that you're feeling." Batman states, "And you know that if you can't control it... you'll let it consume you." It becomes silent again.

"Not to ruin this tender moment, but it's very impolite to keep your host waiting." Kane voice says over an intercom.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Nightwing rubs his hand, the pain becoming intenser by the second. He goes to loosen his glove in order to take it off of his right hand.<p>

"Leave it." Batman orders. Nightwing looks at him for a moment, a bit hesitant. "The ristriction of the glove will keep the fractures aligned for now." Batman informs, "Besides, we don't have time to doctor it now. You'll have to work around your injury."

"Naturally." Nightwing replies, as he tightens his glove back into place.

"I know you're upset, but you can't let that cloud your judgement." Batman says.

"I don't need to hear this lecture from you again, Bruce." Nightwing states, as he pulls out one of his Escrima Sticks with his left hand and twirls it.

"I'm serious, Dick." Batman replies, narrowing his eyes.

"I am too." Nightwing informs, as he makes his way over to entrance overlooking the Loading Bay. His eyes then widen in shock. "Um, Bruce... you might wanna see this." he informs. Batman makes his way over, a bit cautious. He soon looks out into the Loading Bay, finding lengths of steel cable leading from the ceiling straight down to the floor scattered all over the Bay "What is this?" Nightwing questions, confused.

"Kane's attempt at leveling the playing field." Batman states, as he leaps down to the floor of the Loading Bay.

"Leveling it?" Kane's voice questions, "I've pretty much just swung it into my favor! I've virtually eliminated all of your fast paced maneuvers! You can't move a foot without avoiding a cable!" Nightwing leaps down next to Batman, cautiously searching the room for any sign of Kane. "I know you're both perfectly able to plan your moves strategically and adapt to your surroundings, which is why I engineered this "Battleground" to neutrallize that ability." Kane explains, "You see, the other criminals have a habit of targetting your weaknesses. But Edward Nigma... he had the right the idea. He didn't target your weaknesses, but your intellectual and physical strengths. But his plans were his way of proving his twisted obsession of having a superior intellect than the Caped Crusader. He always formulated a means of success for you, the Dynamic Duo. But that was all a part of the riddle now, wasn't it?"

"You plan on targetting both our strengths AND our weaknesses." Batman says, as he also scans the room for Kane.

"Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" Kane replies, "But that pretty much sums it up. At 7/8 inches in diameters, these cables have been firmly secured with 64,300 pounds of pressure behind them, just a hundred pounds away from their breaking point. With pressure like that, these cables cables have no slack and won't budge the slightest. ...Sort of like the steel bars of a prison cell. ...Maybe now you're understanding the symbolism of this elaborate enviromental design of mine. To constantly think about your next move. Knowing that if you make a wrong choice, you'll instantly regret it. That's what my life had become in Arkham, a constant struggle to make the right choice. Because if my choice was off, then I'd instantly regret it. To have your fate determined by another person... that's something that we have in common, Grayson. Because your fate... is in my hands now." Just then, a security door slams closed on the Joker's office, alarming Nightwing and Batman.

"You're taking this too far, Cain!" Nightwing states, as he searches the jungle of steel cables surrounding them.

"It goes much farther than this, Dickie." Kane informs. All of a sudden, Nightwing spots Kane a few yard from them, then pulls out a Wing Ding and flings it at him. Before the Wing Ding could reach Kane, it's deflected by one of the steel cables. "I suppose I should be grateful though." Kane says, as he slowly maneuvers through the maze of cables, "Because of you, I was given a new lease on life. Without you, I wouldn't have found paradise. I would never have found Abel, and would never have become... Kane of Abel."

"I never wanted it to come to this, Jason, you have to believe me!" Nightwing states, as him and Batman watch as Kane moves around the cables, "But it's become too personal. You pinned four murders on me and defiled my parents' graves!"

"It became too personal eight years ago, when you stepped into that courtroom!" Kane yells, anger in his, "Everything I've done to you is just a receipt for all the things you've done to me! Everything I've done is justifiable!"

"You murdered innocent people to frame me, how the hell is that justifiable?" Nightwing demands to know, "All you've done is spill more blood!" Kane let's out a hearty laugh.

"Do you really think that after eight years of maintaining my innocence that I'd go out and murder people?" Kane questions, still laughing a bit. Batman narrows his eyes, as he presses the button on his cowl. "No, I thought of something that would keep both my hands and my conscious clean." Kane explains, "I wasn't too sure if this would be the Joker's last laugh, so I decided that the best course of action would be to watch him. And boy, was I surprised to see not one, but two Jokers in the same room together. It didn't take me long to figure out that Joker had incorperated Clayface into his elaborate plan. You see, Karlo's sudden presence sparked a wave of ideas. When I heard that Basil went for a dip during your last encourter, I gathered as much of his genetic compound that I could."

"I hate to ask, but why?" Nightwing questions, confused.

"Using the same structuring process that I used to create my mask, I created four sets of metamorphing suits." Kane answers, "By wiring the suits to my central nervous system, I was able to control the shape and structure in which the suit took on. Now, you're probably thinking that I must have slipped these suits over the bodies of criminals or possibly recently deceased people. No, you see, when I had heard that Harley Quinn was able to rewire those so-called "Guardian's of Wonder City", I realized that the same guardians were the perfect candidates to model my new line of clothing. After suiting up the piles of scrap metal, I selected the four bank tellers that my new mobile sculptures would mimic the appearances of."

"And the real tellers?" Batman replies, "What's become of them?"

"Not sure." Kane says, "How they spend their early retirements is none of my business. My connection to them ends after the pay-outs and new identities."

"You said you made four of those suits." Nightwing informs, "And there were four victims that you used those suits to copy. If that's the case... then how were you able to mimic my suit?"

"Oh, that's an easy one to answer." Kane states, "You see, it would have been foolish of me if I were to have copied your suit, knowing that such brilliant minds such as Batman would be able to see right through it. No, I realized that if I were going to pull this off... that I'd need the real deal. It wasn't hard to figure out were you had taken residence, knowing your name and all. The tricky part was being able to slip in and out of your apartment, un-noticed. But when I did, the pay-off was far sweeter than I could possibly imagine."

"You were in my apartment?" Nightwing says, shocked.

"Twice." Kane informs, "I snuck in to retrieve the suit. Then, once I'd posed for the cameras, I returned it to your home without drawing suspicion."

"And both of those times you could have done something practical, like plant a bomb or ambush me." Nightwing states.

"You don't get it, do you?" Kane questions, a bit of a chuckle in his voice, "This whole thing isn't just about killing you, it's about reaping what you sow. I could have killed you at anytime, but that wouldn't have been satisfaction enough for me. I wanted you to know just how it feels to have your reputation ruined because of someone else. To endure the same pain and humiliation that I've suffered. To have something so dear to you stripped away, just like that. Oh yes, that's the suffering I want you to endure. It won't take long for the people to learn who you really are. And when they do, I have a cargo freight wired to go up in flames. The cargo of said freight is just the evidence needed to clear your name."

"Why are you telling us this?" Nightwing replies.

"Think of it as salt in the wound." Kane informs, "Knowing that there's thousands of cargo freights coming in a out each day, you'll never be able to find it in time."

"That's what you think." Batman says, "Did you get all of that?"

"Every word." Oracle voice answers in Batman's ear, "And I'm on it." Batman ends the transmission and turns his attention back to Kane.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman and Nightwing keep their eyes on Kane, though he was obscured a bit by the steel cables surrounding them.<p>

"If you're smart, you won't go through with this, Cain." Batman informs.

"Oh, come on, I'd be stupid not to." Kane states, "These eight years of patience and careful planning would go to waste otherwise."

"It's going to waste regardless." Nightwing replies, as he readies himself for a battle, "Because I'm not letting you spill anymore blood."

"You see there you go again." Kane says, "You're like a broken record, Dickie. You just keeping going on and on again. I don't know whether I should break your jaw or cut out your tongue. Then again... you'd probably find another way to get the last word. You've always been stubborn like that. That's probably what made us so close. We could always butt heads with each others, like best friends should."

"You're probably right." Nightwing informs, "But my best friend died years ago. Killed by a lunatic in a mask."

"Am I hearing a confession?" Kane questions, a bit of a chuckle in his voice, "Dickie, I'm so proud of you, you're finally being honest."

"I'm tired of these games, Kane!" Nightwing yells, angered, "I'm shutting you down now."

"If you want to shut me down, then you're going to have to kill what you created!" Kane states.

"I'm considering it!" Nightwing informs, earning a glare from Batman.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Kane replies, "Now... don't blink!" All of a sudden, Kane vanishes out of sight, alarming Nightwing.

"Okay... did not see that coming." Nightwing says, as he searches around the jungle of cables for Kane. He hears a sound coming from behind him, then swings around quickly. As he swings around he accidentally knocks his wounded hand against one of the steel cables. "AAHH!" he grunts in pain, as he rubs his hand.

"You need to stay focussed!" Batman orders.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Nightwing informs, as he searches the room again. Just then, the two spot Kane moving quickly around the cables. "I got him!" Nightwing states.

"Dick, stop!" Batman yells, but Nightwing ignores him. He maneuvers quickly around the cables to follow Kane, only to trip over one of the cables. Before he can react, his body rams shoulder first into another cable.

"AAAHH!" Nightwing grunts, clutching his right shoulder. All of a sudden, a tendril slithers across the floor and wraps around Nightwing's left leg, then begins to drag him across the floor. "Aw crap!" Nightwing groans, as he grabs onto a cable to try to stop himself, "A little help would be appreciated here, Bruce!" With a powerful tug, the tendril pries Nightwing off of the cable and continues to drag him across the floor. Batman maneuvers cautiously around the cables to follow Nightwing. "AH... you never told me-AH... he had tentacles!" Nightwing says, as he knocks against multiple cables. Just then, the tendril lifts him into the air and swings him against the cables surrounding them. Nightwing grunts and cries out in utter pain. Batman manages to catch up to him and pulls out a Batarang, then throws it at the tendril. The Batarang slices the tendril a bit, causing it to drop Nightwing and slither away.

"Are you alright?" Batman questions.

"Sure." Nightwing answers, "The only thing hurt is my pride. ...And a couple ribs."

"You have to remember, Kane alone isn't enough to kill you." Batman states, "If you don't plan out your movements, then you're as good as dead." Nightwing is silent for a moment, then makes it back to his feet.

"...What's the plan?" Nightwing replies.

"Yes, enlighten us." Kane says, appearing right next to the two. Nightwing goes to punch him, but Batman catches his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nightwing yells, shocked.

"Watch." Batman orders, then reaches out to touch Kane. His hand vases though Kane, who then desolves into vapor again. "His stategy is to turn your body against you." he informs, "By acting too quickly, you're only inflicting punishment to yourself. Before you act, you have to determine what's real and what's an illusion."

"It'd be a lot easier if we could just clear out some of these cables." Nightwing states, "Can't you tear some down with some explosives?"

"If these cables snap, the force behind them is enough to split us in half." Batman explains.

'Alright, so we get as far back as possible." Nightwing says, "Problem solved."

"It could also set off a chain reaction, causing all the cables to snap." Batman continues, "I'll admit, Kane did put a lot of effort into this."

"You're approval means everything to me, Bats." Kane's voice says.

"We'll just have to work around them." Batman states, as he switches to detective mode, "The naked eye is useless here, these cable's obscure our direct line of sight."

"But with detective mode, he'll stick out like a sore thumb." Nightwing adds, as he switches to detective mode as well, "Nice. So, what now?"

"The best course of action would be to stay together." Batman informs.

"And the alternative?" Nightwing questions.

"We split up to cover more ground." Batman answers, "...I assume you're leaning towards the latter."

"I do have a reputation for that." Nightwing states, smirking.

"Word of advise, don't go after Kane." Batman says, "Make him come to you."

"Got it." Nightwing replies, as he makes his way around the cables and away from Batman. Batman looks around the area, then goes in the opposite direction than Nightwing. Nightwing pulls out one of his Escrima Sticks and continues to move cautiously through the steel jungle, searching for any sign of Kane.

"I've always been curious about something, Dick, a simple age old question that I thought you could answer for me." Kane's voice informs, "Does the caged bird sing?"

"What?" Nightwing questions, a bit confused.

"Well, given your current perdicament, you just seem to have more experience on the subject." Kane explains.

"You'd been better off asking Penguin, having been locked away all those years." Nightwing states.

"You'd think that, but penguins don't really sing." Kane says.

"Neither do I." Nightwing informs, as he quickly turns to look in the direction he heard Kane's voice coming from. To his surprise, he sees nothing. Just then, he hears what sounds like footsteps coming from behind him. He quickly turns back around, only to be met with Kane delivering a boots to his face. The force of the impact sends Nightwing backwards, knocking against a coulpe of cables before hitting the floor.

"You might not be singing now, but trust me, Grayson..." Kane says, as he leans in closer to Nightwing, "You'll be singing a tune before the night ends." Nightwing quickly sweeps the legs out from under Kane, only for him to flip backwards and land on his hands. "Nice landing, huh?" Kane questions, as Nightwing kip ups to his feet.

"I give it a 6." Nightwing replies, then swings his Escrima Stick at Kane. Kane propels himself off of his hands and onto his feet, then avoids the swing from Nightwing. Nightwing continues to swing at Kane, only for him to dodge his attacks. Just then, Kane dodges another swing and Nightwing's wrist knocks against another cable, causing him to drop his Escrima Stick from the impact. While Nightwing clutches his wrist in pain, Kane delivers a few punches to his face, Nightwing then recovers and ducks under one of the punches, only to be caught by an uppercut from Kane. Nightwing stumbles backwards, managing to catch himself from falling with a cable. Kane quickly moves towards Nightwing, who recovers from the uppercut and tries to punch Kane. Kane catches the punch, then goes to deliver one of his own to Nightwing's face. Nightwing manages to block the punch with his right forearm, then delivers a knee to Kane's stomach. Kane releases his hold on Nightwing, then receives a fist to the face. Kane stumbles backwards, rubbing his face through the mask.

"Ah... give the devil his due, you actually managed to hit me." Kane informs, as a red spot begins to form and grow in the center of his mask, "In fact... I think you broke my nose." He then begins to pinch at the red spot on his mask. "Oh yeah, that's definately broken!" he says, wincing a bit in pain.

"That's not the only thing I plan on breaking." Nightwing states, then goes to deliver a kick to the side of Kane's head. Just then, Kane disappears and Nighwing's foot strikes another cable with a great deal of force. "AAAAHH!" Nightwing cries out, as he drops to one knee and clutches his wounded foot in agony.

"I have to agree, you definately are breaking more than my nose." Kane says from behind Nightwing. He then kicks Nightwing forward, causing Nightwing's forehead to impact off of the same cable his foot made contact with. Nightwing is disorientated by the impact to his head, as he feels a bit of blood starting to trickle down his face from a small gash. Kane then kicks Nightwing in the face, causing Nightwing spit out a bit of blood. "Come on, I thought there'd be more of a fight than this!" Kane informs, then stomps on Nightwing's broken hand.

"AAAAAHHH!" Nightwing screams, as he desperately tries to pull his hand out from underneath Kane. One of Kane's tendrils slithers out from his back and wraps Nightwing's neck, starting to choke him. Nightwing tries to loosen the tendrils grip, but Kane then applies more weight onto his wounded hand.

"You really are disappointing." Kane states.

"I'm not." Batman's voice replies. Kane's quickly turns, only to receive a kick to the face, sending him flying into set of cables. The tendril around Nightwing's neck loosen, then Nightwing pulls it off of him and gasps for air.

"Okay... didn't see that coming." Kane mutters, as he sits up in pain. He then makes his way back to his feet, then cracks his neck. "Come on, Bats." he says, "You don't want to be involved in this. And honestly, I have nothing against you. This is between me and him. Just walk away and let us settle this. Man to man."

"You're right, I don't what to be involved." Batman informs, "But you've left me no other choice." Kane is silent for a moment, then sighs.

"...Alright." Kane replies, then reaches behind his back and pulls out a set of butterfly knives. He then darts at Batman and swipes at him with the knives. Batman manages to dodge the swipes, then catches the blades with his gauntlets. He then wraps his arms around Kane's and pulls him into a headbutt, then kicks him back into a set of cables. Kane grunts a bit, then goes back on the attack. He jabs the knives at Batman, but he continues to avoid the blades. After avoiding another jab by Kane, Batman catches him with a punch to the stomach. Kane bends forward out of reflex, only to be caught by a knee to the jaw. While Kane is still disorientated, Batman delivers a series of quick strikes to his torso area. He then goes to deliver a final blow to Kane's face, only for him to regain his composure and disappear. Before Batman's fist could reach the cable that was behind Kane, he opens his hand and instead wraps his hand around the cable. He then quickly turns his head to look behind him, only for Kane to deliver a fist to his face. He then tries to stab Batman with his knives again, who dodges the blades again. Batman manages to knock one of the knives out of his hand, then avoids a another swipe by Kane. Batman grabs Kane's wrist and twists it, forcing him to drop the other knife, then elbows him in the face. Kane stumbles backwards in pain and frustration, as he reaches behind his back and pulls out his SOCOM. He goes to fire it at Batman, only for him to knock the gun in another direction as Kane fires it. The bullet ricochets off of a few cables before hitting the ground, catching Nightwing's attention. Batman punches Kane again, then kicks SOCOM out of his hand.

"Face it, Kane, you're out matched." Batman states, "There's no use in fighting anymore. Just give up... and we can help you." Kane is silent for a moment, then starts to chuckle.

"Please, you must be..." Kane says, before his mask morphs into a perfect replica of the Joker's face, "...Joking. If I gave up, that would imply that I've lost." Just then, Kane pulls out some kind of remote and presses a button on it. All of a sudden, the detective mode of Batman's cowl begins to scramble, impairing his vision. "Thought I was out of tricks, huh?" Kane questions, his voice now mimicking the Joker's, "Well, you thought wrong!" Batman quickly switches off detective mode, only to find himself surrounded by six Kanes, all sporting a Joker face. Batman studies each Kane cautiously, unable to tell which one was the actual Kane.

"**What's the matter, Dark Knight?**" all of the Kanes question, "**I thought this look might spark a fire inside of you. I know how much you hate this face.**"

"It wasn't the face that I hated." Batman informs, sternly, "It was the monster behind it."

"**And what do you feel about the man behind this one?**" the Kanes reply, pointing at their masks.

"Pity." Batman answers. The Kanes then laugh together.

"**You pity me?**" the Kanes laugh, "**Oh that's funny! Because I pity you! You, who never had the balls to take care of the criminals once and for all! You, who let's his second life control his entire existance. And you... who failed at successfully raising a successor. A successor, who would only end up ruining the life of an innocent man. And who's to say he hasn't done the same to others?**" Batman remain silent for a moment.

"You're right." Batman states, shocking Nightwing a bit, "...But only for the majority of your accusations. I never failed at raising a successor."

"**WRONG!**" the Kanes yell, as they launch multiple tendril towards Batman's neck. Batman quickly ducks under them, only for a single tendril to come from below him and wrap around his neck. The tips of the other tendrils seem to fuse into the one around his neck, making it seem impossible to tell which of the tendrils was the real one. The tendril then raises Batman into the air, strangling him. "**You failed the second you took that piece of garbage in!**" the Kanes state, "**You should have left him with the carnies! He was a lost cause!**" Batman desperately tries to pry the tendril loose from his neck, but the grip is too strong. "**The son my bear the sins of the father, but the father will also bear the sins of the son!**" the Kanes inform, as the tendril around Batman's neck becomes even tighter. Batman soon feels as if he is going to blackout, and his struggling begins to cease. Nightwing manages to pull himself back to his feet, then sees the Kanes strangling Batman.

"NO!" Nightwing yells, as he sees Batman starting to go limp in their grip. He then frantically searches the floor from his Escrima Stick, then spots it. He quickly picks it up, then remembers the ricocheting bullet from a moment ago. He aims the stick and throws it at one of the Kanes. The stick goes through the face of one of the Kanes and ricochets off of a steel cable behind it, then goes through another. The stick continues ricocheting through three more Kanes, as they each disolve into vapor. By the time the last Kane notices the ricocheting stick, it hits him in the side of the head.

"AAHH!" Kane grunts, as he drops Batman and stumbles around in pain. The impact of the impact of the Escrima Stick had caused Kane's mask to return to it's original form. Batman quickly catches his breath, then switches on the electrical defense systom on his utility belt. His suit becomes electrified, sending a 100,000 volts through Kane's tendril to his body. Kane spasms in agony, as the current continues to electricute him. Batman then unwraps the tendril from his neck and jerks Kane towards him with it, clotheslining him to the ground. A few seconds later, the current switches off. Nightwing limps over to Batman.

"You alright, old timer?" Nightwing questions.

"Better than you." Batman answers, as he studies the still conscious Kane. Just then, the ground begins to quake again, seeming even more furious than the last time. After a few minutes, the quaking stops, Batman and Nightwing are alarmed by this. Nightwing turns his attention back to Kane, as he reaches down and drags him up by his hoodie.

"What was that?" Nightwing demands to know, "What are you planning?" Kane is a bit silent for a moment. "ANSWER ME!" Nightwing orders.

"...n-n-no i-idea..." Kane stutters weakly.

"Liar!" Nightwing growls, "You're up to something, now spill it!"

"...m-my intention w-was... killing you..." Kane mutters, "...w-what more... could I possibly... want?" Nightwing narrows his eyes, then rears back his fist to punch Kane.

"Stop!" Batman orders, just as the ground begin the quake again. The quaking becomes stronger by the second, as Batman's eyes widen. "GET DOWN!" Batman yells, as he tackles Nightwing and Kane to the floor. All of a sudden, the floor of the Loading Bay errupts, flooding the Bay with rubble and debris. The sound of snapping cable fills the air, along with a cloud of dust from the erruption. Batman and Nightwing look up, seeing a large towering figure shrouded in the dust cloud. After a few moments, the dust begins to clear enough for them to find a 30 foot tall venus fly trap type of creature protruding from the floor of the Loading Bay.

"...Guess he was telling the truth after all." Nightwing says, a bit shocked. Just then, two giant plant pods rise from the the new found hole in the floor and open, revealing Harley Quinn in one and Poison Ivy in the other.

"HONEY, I'M HOOOOMMME!" Harley announces cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman and Nightwing are still in shock by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy's sudden presence. Harley hops out of her pod and sees the grounded Kane, a wicked smile on her face.<p>

"Well, B-man, it seems you and Bird Brat did me a huge favor." Harley giggles, "And here I thought you hated me."

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Nightwing demands to know.

"I'm selling girl scout cookies, what do ya think I'm doin' here?" Harley replies, arching an eyebrow, "I'm takin' back what rightful belongs to Mistah J!"

"Ahem!" Poison Ivy grunts, getting Harley's attention.

"...WE'RE takin' it back." Harley states, "Ya see, I took your advice, Bats. Hey, there's a first for everything! Anyway, I went lookin' for a place to hide, while you went chasin' after Kiddy Killa Kane. And when you got a problem, where's the first place you look to? Your blood. Your family. Your best friend in the whole wide world! You look to Red!" Ivy smiles, as she steps out of her pod and makes her way over to Harley.

"When my poor little harlequin came to me with her little problem and those puppy dog eyes, how could I refuse?" Ivy replies in a cutesy voice directed at Harley. Just then, Kane slowly sits up, grunting in pain.

"..Somehow... I'm not surprised." Kane informs, "And that's not... because I'm possibly suffering from... a concussion, and am... incapable of feeling almost anything. But because... you have never been the brightest crayon in the... crayon box, Quinn." Harley scowls at Kane, as she pulls out a revolver and shoots Kane in the knee. "AAAAHHH!" Kane screams in agony, as he clutches his wounded knee," Okay... concussion or not, that!s painful!"

"How's that for bright, Puttyface?" Harley mocks, sticking her tongue out at Kane. Batman reaches into utility belt for a Batarang, only for Harley to notice and point the revolver at Batman. She then pulls out a second revolver and points it at Nightwing. "Don't even think about tryin' anything funny!" she warns, "The only one around here that was allowed to be funny was Mistah J! ...Which reminds me..." Harley turns her glare towards Batman, as she cocks the revolver pointed at him. "We have unfinished business." she states, coldness in her voice.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret, Quinn." Batman says.

"Trust me, B-man, I ain't gonna regret this." Harley replies, an evil smile spreading across her face. She slowly goes to pull the trigger, only for the doors to the Loading Bay to be kicked open and a group of armed Kane thugs to storm in. They take aim at Harley and Ivy, only to be awestruck by the towering monstrous plant behind them.

"Holy crap, what the hell is that thing?" one thug questions, terrified. Harley's face lights up with anger and frustration.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" Harley screams, stamping her feet in a terrible tantrum, "Can't you bumbling knit-wits do anything right! You were supposed to storm in after I killed the Bat!" The group of thugs stare at Harley, seeming confused.

"What's she talking about?" one thug questions, the other thugs shrugging in response.

"I had everything planned out perfectly!" Harley whines, as she paces back in forth in frustration, "Me and Ivy bust in, I kill Bat Brain, the goons show up, I do the big reveal, then kill Kane! But everything's ruined now because you idiots have no sense of timing!"

"What's going on, Quinn?" Batman demands to know.

"Yes, Harls, is there something you've neglected to tell me?" Ivy adds, glaring at Harley in suspicion. Harley giggles nervously a bit at the threatening glare from Ivy.

"I can explain!" Harley informs, then reach back and pulls out a cellphone, "Or better yet... Mistah J can!" She presses a button on the phone.

"Hellooooo!" Joker's voice says through the speaker of the phone. Everyone in the room freezes in complete shock. "Surprised? I bet you are! HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA! I bet all of you are pissing your pants right now, saying "He's done it again! That crazy son of a bitch just won't bite the dust!" Well, sorry to get your hopes up, boys, but if you're hearing this, then it's true. The Clown Prince has had his last laugh. My past sins have finally caught up to me. A victim of my own punchline. I moved on up to the Upper Room, flipped the Big Guy the bird, and swan dove right down to the Lake of Fire! Ding dong, the Joker's dead! Which ol' Joker? The dumb ol' Joker! Ding dong, the dumb ol' Joker's dead! HAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA, HA, HA, HAAAAA! Yes, all that's left behind of me is this prerecorded message and the lasting impressions I've left on all of you! And how could anyone forget? I've made this city into a scrapbook of my life! Grandchildren are going to be telling their grandchildren about me! I may be dead, but my legacy will last forever! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I've inspired a whole new breed of criminals! No one will ever live up to my name. ...But that won't stop them from trying. Ha, ha! But that's enough about me. ...Oh, what am I saying? It's never enough about me! But I'm getting off topic."

"Is this going anywhere?" Kane questions, a bit annoyed.

"Shut it, Bozo!" Harley orders, pointing a revolver back at Kane, "Or I'll put a bullet in the other knee!"

"Kane... dear, sweet, naive Kane." Joker chuckles, "This whole thing must be so confusing for you. It usually is the stupid ones that never get the joke. And you fell for it, hook, line and sinker!" Kane seems a bit shocked by this, as he continues to listen. "I mean, did you really buy into the whole "we're the same" routine?" Joker questions, laughing, "That should have been the biggest giveaway! HA, HA, HA! The Joker's one of a kind! There are no similarities! How could I ever compare myself to a two-bit hack like yourself? So, why would I give up my entire chuck of Arkham City to some low level putts that isn't even worthy of hocking a big fat one at? Because I knew we'd end up here, at this very moment! Don't you get it? You're just another one of my gags! An experiment! A Summer project I've been working on all winter! HAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA!" The sound of Joker breaking out into a coughing fit could be heard.

"I was right." Batman says to himself, narrowing his eyes as Nightwing looks at him in confusion.

"Ahem... sorry about that." Joker continues, "As I was saying, you're nothing more than a lab rat. You see, what I told you before about me contemplating my own demise and fearing the worse was true! I knew that this would be my end, sadly. But my concerns weren't of my property or who would govern my men! To be quite honest, they can all rot for all I care. No, no... what I was really concerned about... was that the joke would be over. Then, it would get stall! The laughter would die, and so would the comic telling the joke! Sure, the Joker being the victim of his own joke is pretty funny! But it's not that gut buster that'll never get old! The real gut buster is when ol' Batsy finally snaps... along with my neck! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! So, that left me with a bit of a dilemma. I had to figure out just how to keep the joke going. I spent day and night brainstorming new ideas, and finally formulated the perfect one! But I needed someone. A victim. Harvey and Oswald know better than to ever trust me. I can't possibly imagine why. No, I needed someone gullible, someone inexperienced, someone... like you, Kane."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Kane growls, anger boiling up inside of him.

"You were the first of many to test out my new line of gut busters!" Joker states, with a giggle.

"Many?" Nightwing says, shocked.

"And let me be the first to say, that it was a complete success!" Joker laughs, "Oh... to see the look on Batsy's face when he realizes that even from the dead... ol' Joker still gets the last laugh! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA, HA, HA, HAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA!" The recording then ends, and Harley tosses the phone back behind her, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Poison Ivy glares at Harley Quinn, as the thugs look at each other in confusion.<p>

"So, let me get this straight." Ivy says, "You came to me, crying crocodile tears and begging for me to help take back the Steel Mill, just so your lunatic boyfriend could laugh his ass off in his grave."

"Aw, come on, Red." Harley replies, smiling. "It's not the worst thing I've ever done. Besides, if I told you the truth, I knew you wouldn't help me. You have to give me credit though, I did put on a star-studded performance. Oh, Ivy, it's terrible! That mean ol' Kane turned my boys against me and had me locked up for days! Heh, heh!" Ivy groans, shaking her head. "Aw, don't get all bent out or shape, Red." Harley says, "With Puddin' gone, I'll need someone to help run the place. Right, boys?" The thugs look at Harley, some still very confused.

"Wait, so does this mean she's in charge again?" a thug questions.

"Take a good look at what's behind me, boys." Harley says, waving one of her revolvers back at the venus fly trap behind her and Ivy, "Which side do ya really wanna be on?" The towering plant lets out an agressive snarl, striking fear into the thugs.

"Uh... yeah, I'm with Harley!" one of the thugs states.

"Hey, I was on her side from the git-go!" another thug informs, as the others also seem to agree.

"You ungrateful, cowardly sons of bitches!" Kane yells, as he stuggles to make it to his feet, "After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me? You jump ship at the first sign of trouble!"

"What's the matter, is poor little Kane too afraid to fight a couple of girls by himself?" Harley questions, mockingly. Kane notices his SOCOM on the ground and attempts to pick it up, only for all of thugs to aim their guns at him. "Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I was you." Harley informs. Kane glares at Harley, as he stands back up and leaves the SOCOM on the ground. "That's a good boy." Harley says, giving a wicked smile.

"If you're planning on killing us, Quinn, then stop wasting our time." Batman states.

"Hey, just a thought here, but I'd rather not die today." Nightwing replies, glaring at Batman.

"Oh, now you're eager to die!" Harley growls, "If only you were like this sooner, Mistah J would still be alive! But I'm not gonna kill ya yet, Bats! Oh no! First, I want you to get on your knees and beg me to forgive you!"

"That's not going to happen, Quinn." Batman informs, sounding stern.

"Then you'd rather have a bullet in the head?" Harley questions, aiming her guns at Batman's head.

"If I won't have to listen to you anymore, then yes." Batman answers.

"AH, why are you so mean!" Harley screams, angry, "Why can't you ever be nice to us?"

"Because justice isn't nice, Quinn." Batman replies.

"You're pissing her off." Nightwing informs, keeping his volume low.

"That's the point." Batman states.

"Getting us killed?" Nightwing questions.

"Buying us time." Batman answers, looking around the room for a way of escape.

"Harley, stop wasting time and kill the bastards already!" Ivy orders.

"Don't rush me!" Harley yells, angry, "The only one allowed to rush me is Puddin'!"

"He's dead, Harley, get over it!" Ivy replies.

"You will be too if you don't shut ya yap!" Harley states, pointing a revolver at Ivy, taking her back a bit.

"Calm down, Harley!" Ivy says.

"No, I'm tired of takin' orders from people!" Harley informs, enraged, "From now on, the only one givin' orders 'round here is me!"

"Then, you all might as well put a bullet in your heads now." Kane informs, looking at the thugs, "Because if she's giving the orders, then you're all as good as dead." Now, completely enraged, Harley turns and fires a shot at Kane, sending a bullet into his lower abdomen. "AAHH!" Kane screams in agony, as he falls backwards to the ground. Batman and Nightwing quickly crouch down to Kane, attempting to aid him.

"Don't bother." Harley says, "Just let the boob bleed out. You have bigger things to worry about now."

"What are you hoping to accomplish by all of this, Harley?" Batman questions.

"Revenge, B-man, what do ya think?" Harley states, "Revenge for my dear sweet Puddin' that you took from me!"

"Is that what you think he wants?" Batman replies, "Revenge? That isn't Joker style. He's not about vengeance, he's about the punchline. Which you're planning to ruin by killing us. You heard Joker himself, he has more gags he plans to pull. Gags at my expense."

"S-shut up!" Harley orders, "You don't know what he wants! Mistah J would be proud of me if I killed you right now!"

"I know the Joker better than anyone else, Harley." Batman informs, "In his warped and twisted view of reality, the only one capable of killing me is him." Harley is hesitant for a moment, then points the revolver at Batman again.

"I'm not letting you talk your way out of this one, Bats." Harley states, "Not now, not ever again."

"If that's the case, then why is your hand shaking?" Batman questions, as Harley takes notice of this, "It's because you know I'm right, and you don't want to pull the trigger. Because you know that if you do, you'll disappoint Mr. J.""

"STOP IT!" Harley screams, enraged, "Stop messin' with my head!"

"But isn't that exactly what the Joker did, Harley?" Batman replies, "Mess with your head? I thought that you'd be used to it by now." Harley stamps he feet in another tantrum.

"NO MORE GAMES!" Harley yells, as she continues to point the revolver at Batman with a steady hand.

"Man, she is pissed." one thug whispers.

"Say goodbye, Bat Freak!" Harley says, as she goes to pull the trigger. All of a sudden, the security door to Joker's office rises, alerting everyone in the room. "Ah, not this crap again!" Harley groans, "Alright, listen up, bozos! If you see anything, and I mean ANYTHING come down from there, I want ya to pump it full of more lead than a Chinese toy factory! GOT IT!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" a thug replies, as the thugs watch the door.

"You're taking too much time, kill the Bat." Ivy groans, shaking her head. Just then, a hooded figure flies out of the office and lands behind Harley and Ivy.

"KILL 'EM!" Harley orders, tackling Ivy down to the ground for cover. The thugs open fire on the figure, sending bullet after bullet through it. Many of the bullets stray and enter into the stem of the fly trap behind the figure. The fly trap roars in agony, as it's stem is weakened by each bullet.

"NOOOO!" Ivy screams, "MY BABY!" The stem of the fly trap giveways and the plant crumbles to the ground with a echoing boom, shaking the enter building and filling the room with a thick cloud of dust.

"Alright, he's dead, we get it!" Harley yells, causing the thugs to stop firing. Harley stands to her feet and Ivy looks up at her dying plant, with tears in her eyes. As the cloud of dust clears, Harley sees the bullet riddled figure still standing to her amazement. She then notices that the figure is actually the mannequin with her nurse outfit, with a hooded cape placed over it. "Ah, crap!" Harley says in realization. Batman looks at Nightwing, who nods at him and grabs the wounded Kane. They both pull out smoke pellets and throw them to the ground, shrouding them in smoke. Harley quickly turns around, only to see the three grapple out of the smoke and up to the Joker's office. "NO!" Harley screams, as she opens fire on them. They manage to make it to cover inside the office, avoiding Harley Quinn's gunfire. Batman looks over to notice Robin pressing a switch, causing the security door to slam shut again.

"Miss me?" Robin questions, smirking.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Batman demands to know.

"Saving your ass." Robin answers, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>"I told you to watch the others!" Batman states, "Why did you follow us?"<p>

"I didn't." Robin informs, "I got an anonymous tip that you were in trouble. I couldn't take the chance. It looks like they were right though."

"Anonymous tip?" Batman replies, then narrows his eyes as he looks back at Robin, "Watch Kane. I'll contact you with further instructions."

"Where are you going?" Nightwing questions, concerned.

"The Church." Batman answers, as he rushes down the hall and heads through the door. He quickly grapples out of the building and onto the railing located outside. "Selina should still have the earpiece I gave her." Batman thinks, as he switches radio frequency. He then presses the button on his cowl. "Selina, do you read me." he questions.

"Loud and clear." Catwoman's voice answers in his ear.

"How's your condition." Batman replies.

"Crappy, but I'll live." Catwoman says.

"And everyone else?" Batman questions.

"About the same." Catwoman informs.

"What about April?" Batman replies, concerned.

"She needs to be medicated." Catwoman states, concern in her voice, "Me and Parkins have been talking to her, counselling her and trying to keep her calm. We learned that she's suffering from hallucinations. She hears voices and sees shadowy figures. There's not much more we can do for her."

"Normally, I'd have the Olanzapine delivered." Batman explains, "But with this unknown assassin still on the loose, I'm afraid he'll tamper with the shipment."

"Then you'll need to hurry up and take care of the problem!" Catwoman says, "These hallucinations are causing her to have violent tendencies. ...She blacked out and viciously assaulted two kids in her class."

"What?" Batman questions, shocked.

"That's why she was sent to the clinic." Catwoman informs, "She put one of the kids, a girl, in traction." Batman is silent for a moment.

"What is she doing now?" Batman replies.

"Sleeping." Catwoman answers, "In my bed, with me."

"Don't let her out of your sight." Batman says, "I need you to tell Cash and his crew to cover all entrances and exits. I'm on my way now."

"What's wrong?" Catwoman questions, concerned.

"I have a hunch that the assassin has made the Church his next target." Batman explains, "He's lured Robin away, leaving the building exposed to an attack."

"What about 'you know who'?" Catwoman replies.

"He's been dealt with for now." Batman answers, "But he's in bad shape. After I make sure that the area is secured, I'll have Robin and Nightwing transport him-" Just then, Batman hears gunfire and glass shattering in his ear. "Selina, what's happening?" Batman demands to know.

"That little hunch of yours was right!" Catwoman states, sounding frantic, "Get over here, now!" The transmission ends, and Batman quickly grapnels boost up into the air and glides through the city. After a few minutes, he reaches the Church, finding the gunfire to have stopped. He notices that the windows into the Cathedral have been shattered and he quickly glides in, landing in the middle of the Cathedral. The guards inside quickly aim their weapons at him, alarmed.

"Hold your fire!" Cash orders, as he lowers his gun and makes his way over to Batman. The guards do so, then continue to sweep the room and cover the doors and windows.

"Is everyone alright?" Batman questions.

"We're fine?" Cash answers, nodding, "What the hell was that?"

"A diversion, I'm sure." Batman states, "But I don't want you to take any chances. Have everyone get to cover while you and your people cover the room."

"What about you?" Cash questions.

"I'm going to track down whoever did this." Batman informs, as he turns to search around the Cathedral for where the bullets impacted.

"Alright, people, I want everyone to find cover!" Cash announces, "If what just happened here means anything at all, it's that you're lives may be in immediate danger." As Batman continues to search the Cathedral, Dr. Parkins stops him.

"How's Jason?" Dr. Parkins questions, concerned, "Is he alright?"

"He needs medical attention." Batman informs, "He's been shot multiple times."

"Shouldn't you be taking care of that?" Dr. Parkins replies.

"You're safety is my number one priority at the moment." Batman states.

"And Jason's safety is my number one priority." Dr. Parkins says.

"Your only priority as of now is assuring that girl stays safe." Batman informs, as he looks towards April. She was sitting under a table, her eyes darting around the room frantically. "And until you and her both have been transporter to safety, I expect it to stay that way." Batman adds, as he turns to continues his search of the room. Dr. Parkins is silent for a moment, then turns towards April.

"You're right." Dr. Parkins replies, as she makes her way towards April, "My mistake." Batman eventually notices bullet holes scattered across the walls of the Cathedral and begins to scan them. Once the scan is complete, he switches to detective mode, revealing illuminating orange lines leading from the wall out through the window.

"Machine gun fire." Batman thinks to himself, "I'll have to follow the trajectory of the bullets to find the shooter." He turns and grapnels boost up and out of the Church through the shattered window, then glides to follow the lines of trajectory. Eventually, he lands on a roof across from the Church, finding a machine gun rigged to a remote control system aimed at the Church. "I should hack the wireless beacon and track the signal to find the assailent." Batman says to himself.

"Or, you could just turn around." a voice says from behind Batman. Batman quickly turns around, finding a figure standing behind him. The figure was lean, but appeared to be well built and was only a few inches shorter than Batman. He was wearing a brown jacket over what appeared to be a full body Kevlar thread suit. His most striking feature though was a red helmet placed over his head, with two white orbs for eyes.

"I expected you to run." Batman informs.

"Sorry if I didn't live up to your expectation." the figure replies.

"You should have." Batman states, narrowing his eyes, "Who are you?"

"The Red Hood." the figure answers, "A ghost from your past."

"That name is an omen." Batman says, "Bad things happen to anyone that uses that trademark."

"And you know that better than anyone." Red Hood replies, "Your greatest enemy once donned the hood. Ironic... mine did too. But don't worry about me, I've already paid the price that comes with this burden."

"Not yet, you haven't." Batman states, "You managed to hack both the Batcomputer and my communications. An impressive feat. But why?"

"I needed the intel." Red Hood explains, "Up to date info on the criminals of Gotham. And what better place to find it than the Batcomputer."

"What do you plan on accomplishing with it?" Batman demands to know.

"What you never could." Red Hood informs, "This city is invested. ...And I'm the exterminator, here to purge this city of the investation."

"By killing a child?" Batman replies, anger in his voice.

"I heard what you said about her." Red Hood states, "She's too far gone. If I let her live, she'll grow up to be another one of them. Think of it as a mercy killing. Something you know nothing about. How many people did he have to kill, Bruce? How many had to suffer and die until you finally ended it all?"

"To tell you the truth... just one." Batman answers, "...But I won't let myself become like him."

"Your damn pride and morality has always crippled you." Red Hood informs, "But don't worry, because I plan on showing you the errors of your way."

"Don't count on it." Batman replies.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman and the Red Hood stare each other down.<p>

"So, you wanna make the first move, or should I?" Red Hood questions.

"Be my guest." Batman answers, preparing himself. Red Hood shrugs, then pulls out a set of tasers from his jacket pocket.

"Let's see if you still hold up." Red Hood says, as he charges towards Batman and jabs a taser at him. Batman quickly avoids the tasers, only to immediately be caught by the second taser to his side. Batman growls in pain, but regain his composure and dodges other jab by the Red Hood. "Still learning quickly, I see." Red Hood comments, as he goes to jab at Batman again. Batman manages to catch Red Hood by the wrist, then catches his other when he goes for another jab. The two struggle for control for a moment, only for Red Hood to deliver a knee to Batman's stomach. He then headbutts Batman and kicks him away.

"I have to admit, you're pretty good." Batman states.

"Not good." Red Hood replies, "Better!" He then tries to jab at Batman again, only from Batman to catch his arm and fling him over his head. Red Hood manages to land on his feet on the other, as Batman quickly switches on the electrical defense system on his utility belt. Red Hood quickly swings around and jabs Batman in the back, only to find his tasers didn't effect him. Batman quickly turns and delivers a kick to the side of his head, sending him skidding across the roof. Red Hood manages to bounce back to his feet in mid-skid, recovering a bit from the 100,000 volts he felt with the kick. "New toy?" he questions. Batman lunges at him and tries to throw a punch, only for Red Hood to backflip out of the way. "Don't worry, I brought a couple of my own." Red Hood says, as he pulls out two handgun and opens fire on Batman. Batman manages to dodge a few of the shots, only for one to hit him in the shoulder.

"AAHH!" Batman grunts in pain, then checks his shoulder. He finds a rubber pellet lodged in the shoulder of his suit. "Rubber bullets?" he questions.

"The point isn't to kill you, only open your eyes." Red Hood states, then continues to fire at him. Batman continues to evade the bullets, as he makes his way towards Red Hood. Batman attempts to disarm him, only Red Hood to avoid him and deliver a boot to the side of his head. Batman stumbles back and recovers, then pulls two Batarangs and flings them at Red Hood. Red Hood manages to avoid of one of the Batarangs, but the other knocks one of the guns from his hand. Batman takes advantage of the situation and kicks the other gun out of the Red Hood's hand, then delivers a punch to his stomach. Red Hood stumbles back, trying to catch his breath and stay on his feet at the 100,000 volt punch. Just then, the electrical defense system shuts off, and Batman's suit returns to it's normal state. Red Hood notices this and pulls out two knives from his jacket. "You're exposed." Red Hood states.

"Am I?" Batman replies, narrowing his eyes. Red Hood charges at Batman and swipes at him with the knives, only for Batman to avoid them. Red Hood's attacks become even faster, as Batman attempts to avoid them. Red Hood finally manages to slice part of the Batman's suit on the upper right arm, slightly lacerating his skins underneath. Batman ignores the pain in order to block the oncoming blades with the fins of his gauntlets. With each strike of the blades, Batman waits for the perfect opportunity to strike back.

"I expected more offence than this." Red Hood informs, as he continues to swipe Batman, "Don't tell me I've already got you pinned down."

"Not yet." Batman says, as he continues to block the swipes, "I'm only waiting."

"For what?" Red Hood questions, a bit confused.

"For this!" Batman growls, as a set of Batarangs launch out of the side of the gauntlet into the Red Hood's face, sending him stumbling backwards and causing him to drop his knives. Batman then pulls out his Gel Gun and quckfires it at the ground at Red Hood's feet, then detonates it, sending him flying back. Red Hood skids across the roof towards the edge of the building. Batman quickly pulls out his Batclaw and quickfires it at the Red Hood, catching him by his foot as he skids off the edge. Batman holds onto the line tightly as he makes his way over to the edge to pull him back up.

"Still haven't learned, have you?" Red Hood sighs, as he looks up at Batman. Batman notice a few scrape marks across the Red's Hood mask from where the Batarangs made contact. "You didn't even have to try, all you had to do was let me roll off edge and the problem would have been solved." Red Hood informs.

"You need help, not an early grave." Batman states, as he struggles to pull the Red Hood back up.

"I was thinking the same thing about you, old man." Red Hood says, then pulls out another knife and quickly slash the line of the Batclaw. Batman stumbles backwards a bit off balance, as Red Hood falls to the ground. Red Hood manages to flip backwards and land on his feet in an alley below. He then takes off running out of the alley, as Batman quickly leaps down to follow him. Just then, Batman hears a small beeping sound coming from behind him, then turns to find a small device attached to his cape. He quickly tears it off and throws it, only for it to detonate only a few feet from him. The blast sends Batman skidding across the ground, disorientating him. "Keep it up, Bruce!" he hears Red Hood say in the distance, "It's just like old times!" Batman's eyes widen in shock.

"Old times?" Batman whispers to himself.

"Batman, are you alright?" Oracle's voice questions in Batman's ear, "...Bruce, what's going on?" Batman slowly makes it to his feet, as he stuggles to put the pieces together. "Bruce, if you're there, please respond!" Oracle repeats, sounding concerned.

"...Jason." Batman says.

"What?" Oracle replies, sounding confused.

"...It can't be him." Batman states, as he starts to make his way through the alleyway, "I still remember it like it was yesterday." He turns the corner and finds himself walking through charred rubble and debris of a warehouse. "I was too late." Batman explains, as he makes his way through the smoke and flames, "The bomb went off and the building crumbled. I had hoped maybe they had made it out."

"Bruce, you're not making since!" Oracle states, even more concerned, "What's happening?"

"I had found Sheila Haywood and watched her die, unable to save her." Batman informs, as he continues through the rubbles, "But I couldn't find any sign of him. And in a way, that comforted me. There was a possiblity that he'd gotten out. That he could have survived. ...But may hopes were shattered." Batman finds a bloody green hand poking out from underneath a pile of debris. Batman quickly lifts up the pile and looks down, finding a bloody Jason Todd laying motionless underneath. Joker's manical laugh echoes in his head, as he drops to his knees and takes Jason into his arms. "Jason was gone." Batman says, as he stands to his feets and slowly carries Jason away from the wreckage, "...It was my duty to protect him. And I'd failed. Even before the events in Ethiopia, I'd failed to keep him safe. I didn't give him enough time to cope with his parents' death. Unlike Dick, I was blinded by his potential. I rushed him into the suit before he was ready... and involuntarily sealed his fate." Upon stepping out of the burning debris onto the sand in front of him, Batman finds himself back at the end of the alleyway in Arkham city.

"...Bruce, why are you telling me this?" Oracle questions.

"...I just ran into a ghost." Batman states.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>"A ghost?" Oracle questions, a bit confused and concerned, "You mean Jason?"<p>

"Put me through to Alfred." Batman orders.

"Bruce, are you listening to me?" Oracle replies.

"I said put me through, Barbara!" Batman repeats, sounding stern. There was a few minutes of silence.

"Pardon me, sir, but what on earth could possibly be the matter now?" Alfred's voice questions on the other line.

"I need you to do some excavating" Batman answers.

"Excavating, sir?" Alfred replies, sounding confused, "At this hour?"

"Jason's grave." Batman says, "Make sure his body is there."

"Master Jason?" Alfred repeats, now sounding shocked, "I beg your pardon, sir, but have you come in contact with any airborne hallucinogenics?"

"I'm fine." Batman informs.

"With all due respect, sir, I beg to differ!" Alfred states, sounding concerned, "I had thought these wounds had healed!"

"These wounds don't heal, Alfred." Batman says, "They only scab over."

"Only because you keep digging at them!" Alfred replies, "Please, Master Bruce, I implore you, leave this wound alone! Not while all the others are still clotting!"

"This assassin, Alfred, the one I've been chasing." Batman says, "He moves like him. He talks like him. He knows me like him. He calls himself the Red Hood."

"You know as well as I do how completely ludicrous that sounds!" Alfred states.

"I'm aware." Batman informs, "But I have questions that need answers."

"And what if you don't find those answers, sir?" Alfred questions, a bit of sorrow in his voice. "What then?" Batman is silent for a moment.

"...Then, I'll stop picking." Batman answers, "I swear." It was silent on the other line.

"I only wish it were that simple." Alfred sighs, "Very well, sir. I'll report back to you when the deed is done."

"I'm sorry I have to put you through this Alfred." Batman says, "But it has to be done."

"Understand." Alfred replies, "I'll turn you back over to Miss Gordon." It was silent for a moment.

"Bruce, are you still there?" Oracle questions.

"Oracle, I need you to run a search for the Red Hood." Batman informs.

"The Red Hood?" Oracle replies, "The Joker's first gimmick?"

"It wasn't exactly his." Batman explains, "He was just one of many to wear the mask."

"Wait, Red Hood... RH, the Red Hood is our assassin?" Oracle questions, sounding surprised.

"He's our guy, but he's not a hired killer." Batman answers, "Which is we he didn't come up in our previous search. He considers himself a vigilante, his only motive: clean up the streets of Gotham with bloodshed."

"Maybe he's a former member of the Red Hood gang." Oracle says, "He saw the light and changed his ways."

"He's a killer, Barbara, I highly doubt he's seen any light." Batman informs, "...No, I'm afraid to say that I may have very well trained this madman."

"Wait... you think that this new Red Hood is Jason?" Oracle replies, shocked again, "As in Jason Todd? That's the ghost you mentioned earlier? Bruce, that's insane! Jason's dead!"

"I know, Barbara." Batman states, "I was there. I carried his limp lifeless body in my arms."

"Then, you know that there's no way that he could be the Red Hood!" Oracle explains, "Dead people don't come back!"

"All I need is conformation." Batman informs, "As soon as I hear back from Alfred, then I can eliminate Jason as a suspect."

"You should eliminate him now!" Oracle says, "This is madness! You don't have to put yourself through this!"

"I'm sorry, Barbara, but I don't have any other choice." Batman replies, "Report back to me when you have the results of your search." It was silent on the other line again.

"Fine." Oracle sighs, "I also have another tape ready for you, I've just sent the audio." A click could be heard, then the audio begins.

"Patient interview number 27." Dr. Parkins announces.

"There's something missing from my cell, Doctor." Kane's informs, "Something very important to me. Something that I've been working on for some time."

"You mean... this?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"That's right!" Kane replies.

"I'd actually planned for this to be the subject of today's session, Jason." Dr. Parkins explains, "Care to explain into the microphone just what it is that I'm holding in my hand?" It was silent for a moment.

"...It's a mask." Kane answers.

"Good, now please describe what the mask looks like for me." Dr. Parkins says.

"...It's a flesh tone, tight-fitting mask that suppresses the facial features of anyone who wears it." Kane explains, "Other than that, it lacks any other distinguishable features."

"Now, Jason, I don't recognize the material you used to make this mask." Dr. Parkins informs.

"It's clay mixed with a latex based polymer." Kane explains.

"Clay?" Dr. Parkins replies, sounding confused.

"More specifically, the clay that makes up the infamous Basil Karlo." Kane says.

"Clayface." Dr. Parkins whispers, "But how did you manage to get your hands on this material?"

"Apparently, Karlo once shared the very same cell as me." Kane answers, "They didn't do a very good job cleaning it, I still find the stuff in the crevices of my cell."

"So, this mask explains why you have books of compound engineering from the asylum's library." Dr. Parkins states.

"More like those books explain why I have that mask." Kane replies.

"But why use clay?" Dr. Parkins questions, sounding concerned, "Or better yet, why would you even make the mask? What are you planning? Is this supposed to be some new identity you've made for yourself."

"The mask isn't finished, Doctor." Kane informs, "But when it is, I'll be sure to answer all of your questions." It is silent again.

"...Jason, I am your doctor." Dr. Parkins states, sounding stern, "If you're planning something, please, you have to tell me now."

"It's odd, Doctor, there hasn't been any contraband searches of my cell recently." Kane says, "I'm just rather curious as to how you came across my mask."

"...I arranged a search of your cell while you were at lunch." Dr. Parkins explains.

"You're lying." Kane replies.

"Why would you think that?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"Because I pay the guard to watch my cell whenever I'm away." Kane answers, "He reports back to me if he sees anything going on. He would have told me if you were there. ...I'll tell you how you really found it."

"Jason, don't!" Dr. Parkins orders.

"At the end of our last session, I gave you an invitation." Kane informs, "If you wanted answers, you had to come to me."

"I'm begging you, Jason, just stop!" Dr. Parkins warns, sounding nervous.

"And when you got there, you got more than answers, didn't you?" Kane questions, "And I'm not just refering to the mask, Doctor."

"Please, Jason, just stop talking!" Dr. Parkins yells.

"Why are you so nervous, Helen?" Kane replies, "Are you ashamed of what happened?"

"It was a moment of weakness, Jason, nothing more!" Dr. Parkins states, sounding defensive.

"You're telling yourself that because you're afraid that you'll end up like a repeat of Dr. Quinzel." Kane informs, "...You don't have to be afraid, Helen. I'm not like the Joker. I'm not a manipulative monster like him. When you're with me, I make you feel safe, right? That's what you told me that night."

"...I just don't know what to think anymore." Dr. Parkins explains, "I'm so confused."

"Don't worry, Doctor." Kane says, "That's only natural. And I'm here to help you through it. But I also need you to help me."

"...What do you need?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"First, I need you to give me back my mask." Kane answers, "Then, I need you to bring me something at our next session."

"What about the tape?" Dr. Parkins replies, sounding concerned.

"They break all the time, what makes this any different?" Kane questions, "But save it."

"For what?" Dr. Parkins replies, sounding confused.

"When I get out of here, I might wanna take a trip down memory lane." Kane explains, "But for now, I think this session is over." With another click, the recording ends.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Robin was kneeling down to the grounded Kane, checking his gunshot wounds. He lifts up Kane's bloody hoodie and the leather vest underneath it, finding the bullet hole.<p>

"It doesn't look like the bullet nicked any of your vital organs." Robin informs.

"Lucky me." Kane groans, still in pain, "Now, if only we do something about the bleeding."

"I don't think that's necessary." Robin replies, arching a brow.

"Why's that?" Kane questions, seeming confused, "...Oh, I get it! You plan on letting me bleed out, then you can just tell the Bat you did eveything you could to stop it! Am I right?"

"Don't think the idea hasn't crossed my mind." Nightwing states, narrowing his eyes at Kane in disgust.

"The wound's clotted." Robin says. Kane and Nightwing seemed a bit surprised. Kane looked down at the wound on his abdomen, finding that it was no longer gushing blood.

"Another power of your?" Nightwing questions.

"...It's new to me." Kane answers. Robin rolls up Kane's pant's leg, finding that the wound on his kneecap had also clotted.

"I'm assuming they still hurt." Robin states

"Like a bitch." Kane replies, wincing in pain.

"We'll get to the Church and have them cleaned up." Robin informs.

"To hell with that." Kane groans, as he struggles to make it to his feet.

"You may not be bleeding out, but you're still at risk of infection." Robin says, "Unless you wanna end up dead or as an amputee, your best bet is to come with us."

"I'll take my chances." Kane states, propping himself up against the wall to take the pressure off his wounded leg.

"You're still as stubborn as ever." Nightwing replies.

"Only with you." Kane informs, glaring at Nightwing.

"I just saved your life!" Nightwing states.

"Correction, HE just saved my life!" Kane yells, pointing at Robin, "You stood there life a deer in headlights, waiting for Harley or her men to put one between your eyes! You've never saved my life!"

"Please, I stopped the court from putting a needle in your arm years ago!" Nightwing replies.

"Oh bravo, Dick, bravo!" Kane says, sarcastically, "You saved an innocent man from the death penalty, only to throw him into the lions den!"

"I was trying to help you!" Nightwing explains.

"And you did a hell of a job at that, Dickie!" Kane states, "You did such a great job, in fact, that I came out worse than when I went in! I would have been better off dead!"

"And what about April?" Nightwing questions.

"Don't you dare try to use my daughter against me!" Kane growls, becoming enraged.

"The only reason I testified that day was so that she didn't have to grow up without either of her parents in her life, just like I did!" Nightwing states, "I did it so that her father could get help, then maybe re-enter her life when he was better!"

"And you honestly thought that sending me to Arkham would "cure" me?" Kane replies, glaring at Nightwing.

"It wasn't my choice to make." Nightwing informs.

"I was deemed criminally insane!" Kane yells, even more enraged, "The only option for the criminally insane in Gotham City is that godforesaken hellhole of an asylum!"

"You should probably calm down!" Robin says, keeping his eyes on Kane.

"I tried to convince the court to consider a transfer to a different facility, but they refused!" Nightwing states, "It was out of my hands after that!"

"You should have never had your hands in on the matter!" Kane replies.

"You were my friend, and I was trying to help you!" Nightwing says, as he limped towards Kane. Kane slips his hand behind his back and pulls a knife out from his belt.

"Help this!" Kane growls, as he lunges forward and jabs the knife into Nightwing's stomach.

"AAHH!" Nightwing grunts in pain. Robin quickly pulls out his bo staff and nails Kane in the back of the head with it, sending him face down to the ground. Robin then tries to strike the grounded Kane again, only for him to recover and quickly roll out of the way. Kane then pops back to his feet and charges towards the window of the office and leaps through it. Robin turns his attention to Nightwing, who was on his knees clutching his wounded stomach.

"You alright?" Robin questions, concerned.

"I'm fine!" Nightwing groans, "Don't... let him... get away!" Robin quickly rushes over to the shattered window and looks out it, only to see Kane disappear from a rooftop across from them.

"Too late." Robin informs.

"DAMN!" Nightwing yells, slamming his fist on the floor in anger.

"It's fine, we'll catch up to him later." Robin says, as he walks back over to Nightwing to check on him. He sees the stab wound and notices how deep it is. "Looks like he got you pretty good." Robin states, "We need to get you stitched up!"

"Stitches will only slow me down." Nightwing replies.

"And blood loss will slow you down to a complete stop." Robin informs, "Faceless may be self-repairing, but you're as human as the rest of us."

"Don't really need advice from the newbie." Nightwing states, as he makes it back to his feet, "I need something to bandage the gash, I won't make it to the Church in time like this." Robin turns and scouts the room, narrowing his eyes at Nightwing's comment. He notices a box with a medical supply label on it and makes his way over to it.

"You might be in luck." Robin replies, as he opens the box and searches through it. He pulls out a roll of bandages. "Bingo." he says, tossing the roll to Nightwing. Nightwing gives a confused look as he catches the bandages.

"Why is there just a random box of medical supplies laying around in a steel mill?" Nightwing questions.

"It's not exactly random when you think about it." Robin explains, "Joker was dying. You think Strange just sent him doctors without the proper supplies to do their job?"

"Well, when you put it like that." Nighwing says, as he pulls down the top half of his suit. Robin searches the box again, then checks a few other boxes nearby.

"Bad news: no disinfectants." Robin informs.

"I can manage for now." Nightwing states, as he wraps the roll of bandages around his body to cover the wound.

"...So, you and Kane have some history?" Robin questions. Nightwing was silent for a moment.

"...Yeah, I guess you can say that." Nightwing answers, as he continues to mend his wound, "...But that was years ago."

"How about giving me some details?" Robin replies, turning back to face Nightwing.

"It's a long story." Nightwing informs.

"From the looks of it, we got plenty of time." Robin says, "You won't be bleeding out anytime soon. Come on, let's here it." Nightwing sighs, as he finishes bandaging himself up. He turns and sits down on the ground, leaning against the wall and facing Robin.

"...It was about ten years ago." Nightwing begins.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Hundreds of people gather together in the Royal Hotel Ballroom. Dick Grayson, dressed in a tuxedo makes his way through the large crowd, carrying two glasses of champagne.<p>

"Pardon me, coming through!" Dick says, as he maneuvers around people. He eventually reaches Barbara Gordon, who was leaning against a large pillar. She wore a green dress with green heels. "For you, Ms. Gordon." Dick says, as he hands a glass to Barbara.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Grayson." Barbara replies, smirking and taking the glass. The two tap glasses, then take a sip. "...So, where's Bruce?" Barbara questions.

"Last I checked, he was flirting with "You-know-who"." Dick answers.

"You're kidding!" Barbara says, seeming shocked.

"Wish I was." Dick informs.

"Eh, what does he see in that woman?" Barbara groans, shaking her head.

"Probably himself." Dick answers.

"Think he'll ever be able to let her go?" Barbara questions, a bit concerned.

"Please... he'll marry her before he'd let her go." Dick informs, "And it would probably be the only relationship he's had where the two participants have nightly schedules."

"You don't think he'll tell her who he really is, do you?" Barbara replies. Dick turns and sees Bruce Wayne through the crowd of people, talking to a lovely Selina Kyle. The two seemed to be laughing together.

"...Maybe." Dick says.

"My, oh my, look who it is!" says an old raspy voice. Dick and Barbara turn to find an elderly man in a motorized wheelchair. The man had short white hair, a white beard, blue eyes, and was dressed in a tuxedo. "Little Richie Grayson!" the man says, smiling, "My how you've grown!"

"Mr. Cain, it's good to see you again, sir!" Dick greets, then seems a bit thrown off by the wheelchair, "You look... different."

"The wheelchair, right?" Mr. Cain questions, shaking his head, "Mountain climbing accident, last year. The docs say I'll never walk again."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Dick says, seeming a bit taken back.

"I'm not." Mr. Cain replies, "I've been on my feet for 74 years, it's about time I got to sit down." His eyes then trail go over to Barbara. "And who's this lovely young lady?" Mr. Cain questions.

"Oh, sorry, Barbara, this is Alexander Cain, an old friend of the Wayne family." Dick informs, "Alexander, this is Barbara Gordon."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Barbara says, shaking Mr. Cain's hand and smiling.

"Gordon?" Mr. Cain says, surprised, "Jimmy Gordon's kid? My, you've blossomed into a radiant little flower, haven't you?"

"Aw, you're so sweet." Barbara replies, blushing.

"You're a lucky man, Richie." Mr. Cain informs.

"Thank you, sir." Dick says, blushing a bit himself, "I think so too."

"You know, I remember when Bruce first brought you home." Mr. Cain states, "I remember tellin' him that you and my youngest should get together, you're only a couple years apart. But he thought it'd be best if you had a little more time to adjust. Then, I brought it up to him again, and he said he was keeping you busy with you're studies. I swear, I was worried that Bruce would make you a shut-in!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say he was a bit "overprotective"." Dick replies, "It's a shame I never got to meet him."

"Hey, maybe tonight's the night, he might still be here somewhere." Mr. Cain explains, "Unless he snuck out somewhere."

"Snuck out?" Barbara questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Jason's just like his old man." Mr. Cain informs, "Doesn't like being at these kinds of parties."

"But you're here right now, Mr. Cain." Dick states, "What does that say about you?"

"It says that, like my boy, I was dragged here by the Misses." Mr. Cain answers, "But it is for a good cause, so I suppose I shouldn't complain."

"Speaking of, where is Mrs. Cain?" Dick questions.

"Oh, probably trying to get an exclusive peek at the junk they're auctioning off." Mr. Cain replies, looking around. Just then, Barbara notices Commissioner Gordon standing across the room, who was motioning for her to come over.

"It looks like Dad needs me." Barbara informs.

"Well here, I'll join you." Mr. Cain says, "I've been meaning to talk to Jimmy for some time now. It great seeing you again, Richie. Take care of yourself."

"I will, sir." Dick replies, smiling, "It was good seeing you too." Dick watches as Barbara and Mr. Cain disappear into the crowd of people. Dick sighs as he leans against the pillar behind him, feeling a bit bored.

"Don't think of it as charity, think of it as a reference." Dick hears a female voice says from behind him, "You're father's already discussed this with Mr. Wayne, if you just go over and say hello-"

"I don't need you or Dad giving me a push." a male voice states, sounding annoyed. Dick is a bit curious about the conversation he hears, causing him to look back behind the pillar. He finds an elderly woman talking to a very young man. The woman had long gray hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, was very thin, and was wearing a black dress. Dick is able to recognize the woman as being Patricia Cain, wife of Alexander Cain. The man with her had short black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, was quite tall, was also very thin, and was wearing a tuxedo.

"We're just trying to help you, honey." Patricia informs.

"Why?" the man replies, "You didn't try to help Daniel and Nancy, so why am I any different?"

"Nancy told me you're living on the lower east side, Jason!" Patricia states, seeming upset.

"Jason, huh?" Dick thinks, realizing that the man was Jason Cain, Patricia and Alexander's son.

"Oh god, here we go!" Jason groans, seeming frustrated.

"I understand that you don't want anyone's help, but I'm not just gonna sit idly by while my grandchild is raised in that hellhole!" Patricia replies.

"So, that's what this is about?" Jason questions, shaking his head, "You all think that I can't support my own family, is that it?"

"No, Jason, I-I didn't mean it like that!" Patricia states, feeling regret.

"You know what, you can tell Mr. Wayne personally that I said "No thanks"." Jason replies, as he storms away in anger.

"Jason, wait!" Patricia yells, but knew it was too late. Dick watches as he sees Jason move through the crowd towards the open bar on the other side of the room, then decides to follow him.

"Shot of whiskey, and keep 'em comin'." Jason orders, as he makes it to the counter. The bartender sits a shot glass down and fills it with whiskey, then Jason takes it and throws it back. He sits it back down on the counter and pushes it towards the bartender, who refills it and Jason's throws that one back as well.

"Lookin' to drown your sorrows?" Dick questions, as he stood next to Jason.

"More or less." Jason answers, not even looking at Dick as he had the bartender fill his shot glass again.

"Hope you're not planning on driving this evening." Dick says, smirking. Jason downs the third, then looks at Dick.

"Are you a cop?" Jason questions.

"No." Dick replies.

"Then I plan on having my wife drive." Jason informs, chuckling a bit.

"I'm Dick." Dick says, "Dick Grayson."

"Oh yeah, you're, uh, Bruce Wayne's kid." Jason states.

"Well, technically I'm not HIS." Dick replies, "But yeah."

"Jason Cain." Jason greets, as him and Dick shake hands, "Forgive me if I'm a little... "tipsy" this evening. I'm not very fond of these kinds of events, and I find that drinking seems to help me relax."

"Yeah, I'm not one for parties either." Dick says.

"Let me guess, you're only here 'cause Wayne dragged you in?" Jason questions, smirking.

"In a literal sense, yeah." Dick answers.

"Yeah, I think the only reason my folks had me come was to set me up." Jason informs.

"Parents are the worst." Dick states.

"Tell me about it." Kane replies.

"Hey, you know how we can get back at them, let's put M-80s in the punch bowl!" Dick says, laughing a little at the idea.

"Come on, Grayson, we're both adults here." Jason states, "...We'll get drunk, video tape us doing something stupid, and post it on the internet to embarrass them."

"I'm in." Dick replies.

"All right, let's blow this joint and hit up a club." Jason says, as he stands and him and Dick head towards the exit, "I'll drive."

"You've been drinking." Dick reminds.

"The stupid's gotta start somewhere, Dickie." Jason informs.

"And that's basically how it happened." Nightwing states, as he looked up at Robin, "Course, we ended up not doing anything stupid at all, but we hit it off. We'd been best friends since."

"That's a nice story and all, but that doesn't really answer the question of what happened between you two." Robin replies.

"I'd be happy to tell you, but my bandages are starting to feel a little soggy." Nightwing says, as he slips the top half of his suit back on, "How 'bout we get to the Church, then maybe when I know I'm not dying, I'll tell you the rest. Deal?"

"Deal." Robin states, as he helps Nightwing back to his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman presses the button on his cowl again.<p>

"Oracle, have you found anything?" Batman questions.

"It seems that this new Hood has been keeping himself busy." Oracle's voice answers, "Not only can he be linked to the murders of the delivery truck drivers, but also to the murders of several other criminals using the Red Hood alias. But the results are still pending."

"What do you have on the truck drivers?" Batman replies.

"Only that they have checkered pasts." Oracle informs, "Most notably First Degree Murder charges on both of their records. Both were released on probation three months prior."

"And were assigned to medical supply transportation for Arkham City." Batman says, "Even with TYGER security in charge, Arkham City is still a hostile environment. Instead of paying higher costs for safety purposes, Strange had employed his own shipping and transportation system for the prison by having Mayor Sharp pull strings with the parole board. Everything coming in and out of here is via "expandable" officials."

"They're free men on Death Row, if you ask me." Oracle states, "But what do they're records have to do with anything?"

"They may have everything to do with their murders." Batman explains, "And the other Hoods? What can you tell me about them?"

"Their record consists of drug trafficking charges, mostly." Oracle answers, "There's also felony charges for soliciting drugs to minors."

"The Red Hood's done his research." Batman informs, "These murders have more purpose than that of a derranged lunatic on a killing spree."

"Are you trying to justify his actions?" Oracle questions, confused.

"No." Batman says, "But he believes he has. His targets are criminals. Criminals with serious offences. His plan is to eliminate those targets, spread fear and hysteria throughout Gotham's underworld."

"Like you." Oracle replies.

"No." Batman states, "I don't spill blood."

"But you believe Jason would?" Oracle questions. Batman is silent for a moment.

"...I don't know what to believe, Barbara." Batman says, "And just because we believe something, doesn't make it true."

"So, you're saying that Jason could do these things?" Oracle replies, sounding a bit shocked.

"...I'm saying that anything is possible, Oracle." Batman informs, "I've learned that even the impossible IS possible. Jason was full of potential, but he was impulsive, reckless, full of rage. If not treated with the proper care, he could've went down a dark path. But even then, his emotions seemed to cloud his judgment. He channeled his inner rage into every bit of his attacks, but he lacked self-control. If I hadn't intervened... Jason may have become a serious threat somewhere down the road."

"That's insane." Oracle states, sounding to be in disbelief.

"Insane... but true." Batman says, "But I still wonder if I had truly helped Jason... or made him even worse."

"What do you mean?" Oracle questions.

"I gave him a reason to unleash that pint up agression." Batman answers, "But I never was able to teach him the alternative methods. All he knew was violence. I sometimes ponder what could have happened if he had survived the events of that day."

"Bruce, you can't blame yourself." Oracle replies, "You did what you could for him... he just wasn't ready."

"I know, Barbara." Batman says, as he ends the transmission. He switches his frequency and presses the button on his cowl again. "Nightwing, status update?" he questions.

"Bad." Nightwing's voice answers.

"What's wrong?" Batman replies.

"Cain's gone." Nightwing explains.

"What do you mean "gone"?" Batman demands to know.

"I mean he's not here." Nightwing groans, "He's escaped."

"What happened?" Batman questions.

"What is this, 20 Questions?" Nightwing replies, "He took off, not before getting a good jab in. No idea where he went."

"And Robin?" Batman says, "Why didn't he pursue?"

"I was acting out of concern for my partner's well-being." Robin's voice informs.

"Partner?" Nightwing replies.

"Once I was sure he was alright, I then attempted to pursue Kane, but was already too late." Robin explains.

"Knowing the Steel Mill's under new management, I'd say Kane's heading back to the Museum to regroup." Batman states, "What kind of condiction are you both in?"

"I'm fine, Nightwing's in need of medical attention." Robin answers.

"You know, I can speak for myself." Nightwing informs.

"Get to the Church." Batman orders, "Make sure the area's secure. In the meantime, I'll search the Bowery and see if I can track down Kane."

"As soon as I have the docs fix me up, I'll be right behind ya." Nightwing says.

"That won't be necessary." Batman replies, "Relax and let yourself recover. I can handle things from here."

"No way, this is my case too!" Nightwing states.

"This case is too personal for you." Batman explains, "It would be in your beat interest to stay out of the situation."

"Cain is my problem, not yours!" Nightwing says, sounding defensive, "I'll be the one that takes him down!"

"Out of the discussion." Batman replies.

"No, Bruc-" Nightwing tries to says, only for Batman to end the transmission. Batman grapnel boosts up into the air and glides in the direction of the Bowery. After a few minutes, he reaches the location, only to find it overrun with members of the League of Assassins. Batman looks on in confusion, as he pulls out his scopes. He looks through them, watching as assassins pile the dead bodies of a few of Kane's men.

"What the hell?" Batman questions, shocked. He quickly puts the scopes away and changes the frequency of his radio to the frequency Kane and his men shared, only to find it scrambled. He quickly glides towards the Museum, making sure to stay out of sight of the assassins. He quickly makes his way over towards the Iceberg Lounge entrance, landing on a roof across from it and noticing two assassins stationed outside of the door. "I have a feeling the answers I'm looking for are through that door." Batman thinks to himself, "I'll have to figure out a way to take out the guards without alerting the other assassins." He studies the two for a moment, then pulls out a smoke pellet. "Blinding them won't be enough, these assassins are trained to fight without the use of their eyes." he thinks, "I'll need something else to distract them." He then pulls out a his Sonic Batarang. "Bingo." he says, then throws the smoke pellet down at the two guards. He switches to detective mode and sees the now alerted guards that have drawn their weapons, readying themselves for anything. Batman then quickly throws the Sonic Batarang betweens the two, it activating and sending out a high pitch frequency. Batman quickly glides down, as the two guards swing their swords in the direction of the frequency. He sneaks up behind the two distracted guards in the smoke and quickly rams their head together, knocking them out. Batman quickly opens the door and enters the Lounge, making sure he hasn't been spotted. He cautiously made his way down the hall towards the center of the room, finding it to be relatively empty. "Whoever you are, make it easier on yourself!" Batman announces, his voice stern, "Come out of hiding, or I will find you!"

"Who is hiding?" a familiar voice replies, causing Batman to narrows his eyes.

"Bane." Batman says, as he turns, finding Bane standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>"Buenas noches, Batman." Bane says, as he slowly walks towards Batman.<p>

"So, you're behind this." Batman states, glaring at Bane.

"When I first heard of your arrival back to Arkham, I suspected you would unravel the misterio and come searching for me." Bane informs, "I must admit I am rather disappointed, you were much slower than I had expected."

"The assassins, they were never Kane's followers." Batman replies.

"Correct." Bane amswers, "It was all a clever ploy devised for us to gain higher ground. For months, I have been hacking all forms of communication from Arkham City to the outside world, that is how I was able to discover the arrangement between the Joker and Kane. Once I had this information, all there was left to do was wait and plan. When the Joker took his finally breath, along with Ra's al Ghul and his beautiful daughter, Talia, I set my plan into effect. Normally, I would have enlisted my men for this task, but I knew that this would require more cunning individuals. Individuals who were far more deceptive."

"Ra's' assassins." Batman says.

"Women are proven to deceive far more than men." Bane explains, "And these assassins are far deadlier than any man I could enlist. They were perfect."

"Kane needed an army to gain control of the territory, and you provided it." Batman replies, "Then, you planned to step in and overthrow him. But why did you need Kane? You could have easily taken the territory from Harley."

"True, the clown was of no concern to us, but I knew of the conflict that Kane's actions would create." Bane informs, as he begins to walk circles around Batman.

"So, your plan was to start a war." Batman says, narrowing his eyes as he put the pieces together, "You had your assassin tip Two-Face off about the tapes Kane was hiding, creating more tension between them."

"Not just the tapes, but also the location the beautiful doctor, Helen Parkins, for the Penguin." Bane replies, smirking, "What I did not expect was that Cobblepot would have the girl in his possession, but I knew sooner or later you would step in to rescue her. It was only a matter of time before the situation escalated into warfare. And when that happened, we would rise from the ashes and prey upon the weak survivors and destroy what remained of the scourge of Gotham City."

"And you thought that TYGER security would let that happen?" Batman questions.

"TYGER security has given us control of Arkham City." Bane answers, "The full blown extermination of Gotham's Underworld society was all a part of Hugo Strange's plan, a plot he carried under the orders of Ra's al Ghul. TYGER obeyed the genocidal doctor, we were able to persuade them to do the same for us."

"But the warfare's over, Bane!" Batman informs, "Your plan was doomed the second I showed up tonight. I've kept Kane from murdering both Cobbleppt and Dent. And Kane himself was being double crossed from the start. Joker's property is back under management of Harley Quinn, with reinforcements from Poison Ivy. Even you know it would be suicide to launch a strike now." A small chuckle comes from Bane.

"And you think that this will be the end of our vision?" Bane questions, "Every plan has its flaws. Minor setbacks. We do not let these discourage us. We learn from them and adapt. You know this as well as I. We will delay and rethink our strategy. And in time... we will make our move."

"Time's just ran out for you, Bane." Batman states, as he enters a fighting stance.

"You are mistaken." Bane replies, as he cracks his knuckles, "Soon, you will be broken... and as the last remaining successor, I will fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny!" He goes to slam his fist down on top of Batman, only for him to evade it. Batman quickly pulls out a set of Batarangs and flings them at Bane, sending them into his arm. "Your puny projectiles only try my patience." Bane informs, as he pulls the Batarangs out of his arm and crushes them in his hand. He then tosses the crumpled up Batarangs at Batman's feet, who narrows his eyes in response. Bane quickly reaches over and grabs a nearby chair and throws it at him, only for Batman to duck under it. Bane quickly charges at Batman and tries to grab him, only for him to avoid his grasp by leaping over him. Bame instinctively reaches back when Batman tries to leap over him, grabbing him by his utility belt. He then slams Batman down hard on the floor, then grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air and starts to choke him. "You will breathe your last breath, Batman!" Bane states, as he tightened his grip. Batman thrashes and struggles to free himself. He eventually manages to pry himself free from Bane's grip, then kicks Bane in the face. He then propels himself off of Bane's chest into a backflip, landing on his feet and creating some distance between him and Bane. He reaches for his Gel Gun, but found that his utility belt was missing. He looked back at Bane, who holds up his utility belt. He smirks, as he wipes a bit of blood from his mouth. "No toys, only broad strength and cunning wits." Bane states, as he tosses the belt up to the second level of the room.

"Fine by me." Batman replies, as he glares at Bane. Bane cracks his knuckles again, then charges towards Batman. Batman charges at him as well, but slides underneath him to avoid his grasp. Bane quickly slams his fist on the ground, sending a shock wave out around him, disorientating Batman. He quickly swings around and backhands Batman, sending him against a wall. "AAAHH!" Batman grunts, as he tries to regain his composure. He quickly notices a rapidly approaching Bane, who was rearing back a fist. Batman avoids Bane's punch, causing his arm to sink deeply into the wall. Batman quickly takes advantage of situation and unleashes a flurry of punches to Bane, stunning the behemoth for a moment. He then quickly climbs onto his back and slices one of the venom hoses that were connected to his body with the fins of his gauntlet. Bane manages to recover quickly and reaches back and flings Batman off of him, then tears his fist from the wall.

"You will pay with your life, Batman." Bane growls, as he tears a large portion from the wall and flings it at Batman. Batman manages to evade the massive boulder hurling at him, then grabs a nearby chair and throws it at Bane. Bane simply smacks the oncoming chair away, then charges at Batman again. Batman manages to dodge Batman again.

"Taking Bane head on is suicide." Batman thinks, "I'll have to figure out a way to disorientated him first, then move in for the kill." He then looks at the scattered chairs again. "Bane'll deflect these chair if I just hurl them at him with little thought." he thinks, "But maybe if I wait until he's bull rushing me with a head of steam, he won't have time to react." Just then, Bane goes to charge at Batman again, only for him grab another nearby chair and fling it at him. Before Bane could react, the chair connects with his face, disorientating him for a moment as he continues to charge blindly. Batman leaps out of the way and Bane collides with a wall, knocking him even more senseless. Batman quickly takes advantage and rushes over to Bane and delivers another flurry of punches to him to weaken him down. He then climbs onto Bane's back again, then slices another venom hose. Bane begins to grow weaker as his venom supply is being cut off.

"Enough!" Bane yells, as he slams his fist on the ground, enraged. The impact of the fist sends out another shock wave, but Batman leaps off of Bane's back to avoid it. As he lands a couple feet from Bane, six smoke pellets erupt around him. Suddenly, an assassin leaps from one of the smoke clouds and attempt to slice Batman down the middle with her sword. Batman manages to sense it coming and swings around and catches the blade in the fins of his gauntlet, then redirects the blade away from him and delivers a headbutt to her and kicks her away. The other assassins quickly go on the attack, while Bane watches from afar with a sinister grin on his face. Two assassins both try to attack Batman with their swords, but he manages to catch both of the blades with his gauntlets. He then slides his arms along the blades while keeping them directed downwards, then uppercuts the two assassin. He then grabs one of the now disorientated assassins and throws her into the other, sending them skidding across the floor. Seeing an opportunity to attack while Batman is distracted, Bane quickly rips another massive chunk from the wall.

"Your blood will stain my blade." one of the assassin's states, as she swings her sword at Batman. Batman manages to avoid the blade, then catches it.

"And your blood will stain the floor." Batman says, as he knocks the sword out of her hand. He then grabs her arm and twists it, then flips her over to floor and punts her in the face to knock her out. Just then, he looks up to see Bane hurling the massive boulder at him, then tries to leap out of the way. The boulder impacts against the ground, smashing it to bits and scattering large chunks of debris around. A chunk of debria nails Batman in the head. "AAHH!" Batman grunts, as he stumbles around in disorientation. Bane notices and takes advantage of the situation, charging at Batman and tackling him against a wall. Batman grunts, as Bane grabs him by the throat, then raises him into the air again.

"You disappoint me, Batman." Bane states, as he slams Batman to the floor, "I expected much more from you, but here you are, withering in my grasp. Truly a fitting end to such a pathetic failure like yourself." Bane's grasp tightens even more around Batman's neck, slowly choking the life out of him. Out of the corner of his eye, Batman sees one of the swords the assassins were weilding beneath Bane. "I could easily crush your esophagus with a single squeeze, but I feel it would not be proper." Bane informs, unaware that Batman has managed to grab the sword, "No, you're death must be a reminder of how I have triumphed over you in the past." Bane lifts back into the air with both of his hands, while Batman manuevers the sword so that Bane doesn't see it. "And with that... I break yo-" Bane tries to say, only for Batman to swing the sword and cut the final Venom hose. Most of Bane's strength begins to drain out of him, as he drops Batman. "NO!" Bane roars, as he tries to stop the leaking Venom. The remaining three assassin that were still conscious rush over to Batman, who manages to knock one out with a roundhouse kick. The two remaining assassins try to strike Batman together, but Batman blocks the blades again. He then crosses the two blades together and manages to whip them out of the hands of the assassins, then grabs both of their heads and rams them together to knock them out.

"It's over, Bane." Batman states, as he turns to find a weakened Bane on his knees, "You're being transfered out of here, and your assassins are going back underground. You've lost." He walks over to Bane, still cautious.

"...No!" Bane growls, "I will not lose!" He tries to throw another punch at Batman, only for him to dodge it and deliver a knee to his jaw. Bane crumbles backwards to the floor, completely unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. With having two jobs, I haven't had much free time. Anyway, the next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

Dr. Parkins sits on the floor across from the frightened April in the Cathedral, who is shaking as her eyes dart around the room. The guards still search the room to makes sure it's secure.

"April, I need you to focus on me." Dr. Parkin informs. April doesn't listen, her eyes just continously darting around the room. "Please, April, you have to focus." Dr. Parkins begs, concerned. It is clear as day to her that April is still experiencing hallucinations.

"...I can't." April replies, burying her head in her knees and covering her ears.

"You have to try, April." Dr. Parkins says, as she scoots closer to April, "It's the only way that I can help you." She decides to take a different approach and gently tries to wrap her arms around April, who winces upon direct contact.

"No!" April says, as she tries to scoot away from Dr. Parkins, "I want Selina!"

"Selina needs to rest, honey." Dr. Parkins explains, trying her best to comfort her, "...Please, April, I only want to help you. ...But I can't do that if you won't let me." April is silent, not responding. "...Please, April... just trust me." Dr. Parkins begs, concerned for the young girl. April shakes with terror.

"...I'm scared!" April cries, her head still in her knees.

"Sssshhh..." Dr. Parkins hushes, as she gently rubbed April's back, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh, yes there is!" Penguin yells, handcuffed across the room from them, "You should be afraid of me! 'Cause when I get out of 'ere, I'm gonna-"

"Shut your mouth, fat boy!" Cash orders, "You ain't gonna do nothin'!"

"Ooohhh, I'm gonna have your other 'and for that!" Penguin growls, angered, "And why stop there? Maybe I'll 'ave a couple legs to go with my wing!"

"Yeah, and I'll see just how long a penguin can really hold its breath underwater for." Cash replies, "In fact, if you don't stop squawking, I'm gonna test that now."

"You don't intimidate me, Cash." Penguin states, "I 'ave your number. With a single phone call, I can 'ave you groveling on your knees in front of me."

"That's funny, 'cause I can do the same." Cash says, "And I can guarantee, it'll be just as painful."

"...Make the voices stop!" April begs, her face still buried in her knees.

"Oh, I'll make 'em stop!" Penguin yells, "In fact, you won't be 'earin' anything ever again!"

"Leave her alone!" Dr. Parkins orders, trying to shelter April from Penguin's banter.

"Aaww, tryin' to protect your boyfriend'a lil' lamb chop?" Penguin replies, mocking Dr. Parkins. Dr. Parkins cringes as she hears that. Penguin's words catch April's attention, as she slowly raises her head up. Her eyes are red and her face was covered in tears, but also covered in a look of confusion.

"...Wh-what?" April questions, trying to make sense of things. Penguin's face lights up with a look of realization, as he grins sinisterly.

"Oh ho, she doesn't know, does she?" Penguin chuckles, "All this time, she's been cryin' about seenin' 'er father, and 'is lil' gabby's tryin'a give 'er the once ova' also." Penguin's words only confuse her even more.

"Be quiet!" Dr. Parkins orders, starting to become angry herself.

"If it didn't work for the tree, what makes ya think it'll work for the apple, Doc?" Penguin laughs, mocking her, "Or are ya just tryin'a smooth things out with your boy toy?"

"...What's he talking about?" April questions, looking at Dr. Parkins and wiping her eyes, "...Dr. Parkins?" Dr. Parkins doesn't respond, she just remains silent, blushing a bit.

"You'll be callin' 'er momma soon enough, poppet!" Penguin states. April is a bit shocked by Penguin's word, but looked at Dr. Parkins for confirmation.

"...There's something you need to know, April." Dr. Parkins informs, a bit hesitant. She knows that this could turn sour, but there is no way out of it. "...When your father was incarcerated in Arkham Asylum... I was his psychiatrist." she explains. April is silent, as she takes in this information with a shocked expression.

"...My... dad?" April replies.

"Oh, don't be pullin' 'er leg around, you two were more than that!" Penguin yells, "You two were slobberin' over each other like dogs over a bone!"

"That's enough out of you, Cobblepot!" Cash orders, "Or you'll be takin' another nap!" April continues to stare at Dr. Parkins, still seeking conformation.

"...Is that true?" April questions, not sure what to believe. Dr. Parkins is hesitant, as she tries to think of how to explain this.

"...April, me and your father bonded... as close friends." Dr. Parkins explains, "That's all it was."

"Riiight, 'cause everyone makes nookie with their close friends!" Penguin laughs.

"Don't listen to him, April." Dr. Parkins says, as she keeps April's head turned towards her with her hands, "He's a criminal. He just wants to upset you."

"...You... knew my dad?" April replies, as she is still putting pieces together, "...Where is he?"

"Why, 'e's right 'ere, in good ol' Arkham City!" Penguin answers, smirking.

"You son of a bitch!" Dr. Parkins yells, enraged that the Penguin had told April about Kane's location. April's eyes widen at Penguin's words.

"...He's here?" April questions, as she looks at Dr. Parkins. Dr. Parkins remains silent, though her expression confirms everything.. "...He's been here this whole time?" April says, but Dr. Parkins still doesn't respond, "...Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because 'avin' the looney tunes together in the same room isn't such a bright idea, is it, Doc?" Penguin answers, only for Cash to grab him by the throat and press him against.

"Say somethin' else, fatso, and I'll make sure you don't say another word for six long months!" Cash growls. Penguin winces a bit, nervous.

"...April, your father isn't healthy at this time." Dr. Parkins informs, "And with you in your current condition... it wouldn't be beneficial for either one of you."

"...Please... I need to see him." April begs, her eyes becoming teary again, "...Just to tell him that I love him." Dr. Parkins is silent again.

"...I'm sorry, April." Dr. Parkins says, feeling remorseful, "...I'm afraid I can't allow that." April is silent for a moment, as she lowers her head back into her knees. After a few minutes, she looks back up and glares at Dr. Parkins with a look of pure dispise.

"...Let me see him!" April orders, a lot of anger and emotion in her voice.

"I can't." Dr. Parkins repeats, now feeling a bit uncomfortable with April's eyes glaring holes into her. Before April can say anything else, there is a knock on the Cathedral door.

"Open up!" a muffled voice orders from the other side, and Cash recognizes it. Cash has the security gate raised, and Robin and a wounded Nightwing enter the Cathedral. April looks over and her eyes instantly locked onto Nightwing, with her mouth gaping open and eyes wide as she recognizes him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman finishes up binding Bane and his assassins in a reinforced line, as he hangs them upside down. He makes sure to remove any hidden weapons to prevent their escape, then turns to leave. He presses the button on his cowl.<p>

"Oracle, contact the GCPD and let them that I've apprehended Bane." Batman says.

"You are aware that he's already imprisoned?" Oracle replies.

"Need another transfer." Batman informs, "Bane has too much power behind these walls. He now has full reign over the League of Assassins."

"...Oh dear." Oracle sighs.

"Not only did Kane fall for the Joker's trick, but he also fell for Bane's." Batman explains.

"Care to elaborate?" Oracle questions.

"Kane's so-called "Kanenites" have been double-crossing him from the start." Batman informs, "All a part of Bane's plot to wipe out all of Arkham City."

"Still trying to fulfill the destiny of the late great Ra's al Ghul, I take it?" Oracle replies.

"With Kane's absence, Bane's launched an assault on the Bowery and conquered the last chunk of Arkham that Kane possessed." Batman states.

"And what's Kane's condition." Oracle questions.

"Unknown, he's escaped." Batman answers.

"Into a city that wants him dead." Oracle adds, "I don't think this will bode well for him."

"I'll find him." Batman informs.

"That might not be necessary." Oracle replies, "If Kane is so hell bent on killing Dick, you may not need to look much further."

"You may be right." Batman states, "But I can't say for sure if Kane is even still alive. His condition wasn't the best when I last left him, and with the majority of the city after his head, the chances of him getting that far is slim to none."

"Not to mention the Red Hood factor." Oracle says.

"And let's not forget his psychology at the moment." Batman informs, "Kane's not exactly in the right state of mind at the moment, this is likely to send him over the edge. There's no telling what he may do next."

"You have to think like Kane, a man who's lost it al-... Alfred, are you alright?" Oracle questions, sounding concerned.

"What's going on?" Batman demands to know.

"...Sir... he's gone." Alfred says on the other line, a bit of dread in his voice.

"Who's gone?" Batman questions, confused.

"...Jason." Alfred answers, "...His body is gone. ...Replaced with a replica." Batman is silent as he takes in this information. "...Sir, did you hear what I said?" Alfred questions.

"...Loud and clear." Batman answers, as he slowly exits the Lounge.

"...Master Bruce, you can't blame yourself, it was a dark time for all of us." Alfred states, "It was far too heart wrenching for any of us, the viewing was closed casket, there was no other way of knowing."

"...And now he's out there, murdering inmates." Batman says.

"That's only a speculation." Alfred informs, "We don't have enough suffice proof that the Red Hood is, in fact, Master Jason. Just because his body is gone, it does not mean that Jason Todd is still alive. Or a killer, for that matter."

"As much as it pains me, Alfred... it has to be true." Batman replies.

"No, it doesn't!" Alfred states, sounding a bit stern, "Without sufficient evidence, your opinion cannot be consider true!"

"I have plenty of evidence to go on." Batman says, "He moves like Jason. He's cocky and stubborn like Jason. He knows me like all those that are fortunate enough to know me. ...And he's dangerous... like Jason. ...But if a DNA sample would be enough to convince you, then so be it."

"I don't want to be convinced of any of this, sir." Alfred informs, "The very idea that one of the young boys that once roamed the halls of the Manor is now a blood thirsty killer... is just unthinkable. ...Besides, the dead just can't live again." Batman stops in his tracks, as Alfred's words begin to sink in. A sudden wave of thoughts rush through his mind. He suddenly remembers the password he ciphered when he disarmed the explosives at the Red Hood's hideout.

"Yes... they can." Batman replies, as he comes to a sudden realization.

"Sir?" Alfred questions, confused.

"...Lazarus." Batman says.

"Lazarus... oh my... you don't mean-" Alfred tries to reply, sounding concerned.

"Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit." Batman informs, "When I searched his hideout, the password he set to disarm the explosives was "Lazarus". He was leaving me clues, Alfred."

"Sir, I know the Pit is capable of reversing the aging process, but do you honestly believe that it could actually bring a man back from the dead." Alfred questions, shocked.

"In this line of work, I've learned that the impossible can be possible." Batman explains, "I can't rule out anything without sufficient cause. Until I can prove otherwise, it's a possibility."

"But what could Ra's have possibly gained from restoring life to Master Todd?" Alfred replies.

"That's what I need to figure out." Batman states.

"And unless you're familiar with necromancy, I highly doubt that you'll find the answers from Ra's himself." Alfred says.

"And it's even less likely I'll get the information from his followers." Batman informs, "Which means I'll have to go straight to the source."

"For once, Master Bruce... I hope you don't find those answers." Alfred replies, "I truly do."

"...So do I." Batman says. It was silent on the other line for a moment.

"...Bruce, are you still there?" Oracle's voice questions on the other line.

"I'm here, Barbara." Batman answers.

"...I don't really know what to say after that." Oracle informs, "That's... pretty heavy."

"You don't have to say anything." Batman states, "But what you can do is help me track down the Red Hood."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Oracle questions.

"Early, the Red Hood made contact with Robin, he must have hacked into his channel." Batman explains, "Meaning he must have some sort of communicator on him that we can use to track him down."

"And you think that this one'll be free of blockers too?" Oracle replies.

"He wants to be found." Batman says, "Otherwise, I may not have been able to find him so easily."

"You may be right." Oracle states, "But let's not forget that the last trace led to a trap."

"Like I said before, that's what I'm hoping for." Batman informs.

"Suit yourself." Oracle replies, "I'll see what I can come up with. Until then, I have another interview tape for you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Another click is heard, then the audio begins.<p>

"Patient interview number 28-" Dr. Parkins announces.

"Did you get my supplies?" Kane questions, sounding eager. It is silent for a moment.

"Yes... and you have no idea how much of a hassle it was to get them in." Dr. Parkins informs.

"Don't worry it'll all be worth it." Kane replies. It is silent again. "...What's wrong?"

"...What is this stuff for, Jason?" Dr. Parkins questions, "All these syringes, this "MP40"? What is it, Jason? ...Is it some kind of drug?"

"Of course not." Kane answers, sounding reassuring, "...It's something I need for my mask."

"You paid $500,000 for this canister of chemicals, and you're telling me it's all just for your mask?" Dr. Parkins says, sounding a bit skeptical.

"Exactly." Kane replies, "Well... to an extent. It's kind of complicated, really. I won't go into too much detail about it-"

"I'd rather you did." Dr. Parkins informs.

"And I rather you stop wearing so much makeup." Kane says.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Parkins replies, sounding a bit taken back.

"It makes you look like a bimbo." Kane explains, "Tone it down a bit, it's overshadowing your natural beauty."

"This kind of discussion is very inappropriate!" Dr. Parkins states.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." Kane informs.

"Well, I do!" Dr Parkins says, sounding annoyed.

"You didn't before." Kane explains, "What, does it make you feel uncomfortable knowing that I've seen you in all your glory?"

"For the love of god, Jason, we can't keep discussing these things during our sessions." Dr. Parkins states.

"It's the only time we get to speak, Helen." Kane replies.

"Dr. Parkins!" Dr. Parkins says, "Just because we've shared an 'intimate' moment does not mean that my professional relationship with you has changed."

"Let's face facts, "Doctor", our professional relationship changed as soon as you set foot in my cell." Kane informs, "...But if it'll make you happy... fine. I'll humor you for now." It is silent again.

"...I feel it would be best to continue our discussion of your personal life before your incarceration." Dr. Parkins explains, "We've mainly covered your childhood, perhaps we could-"

"Discuss my love life?" Kane questions.

"That's not exactly what I was going to say." Dr. Parkins replies, "But I suppose if you're willing to open up to me about it, then I guess we should."

"Believe it or not, Doctor, I wasn't very sexually active as I matured." Kane informs, "I focused more on my finances than my love life. I wasn't going to follow in the footsteps of my older siblings."

"And what do you mean by that?" Dr. Parkins questions, sounding curious.

"The second they were no longer in the care of my parents' vast fortune, they immediately sought out mates that they could leech onto." Kane states.

"That's seems rather ironic." Dr. Parkins says.

"What do you mean?" Kane replies.

"Well, you were the youngest child, and were the most spoiled of the three." Dr. Parkins explains, "Yet you were the hard worker that refused charity, while your siblings found easier alternatives. Normally, those roles would be reversed. Why do you think that your case was so different?" It is silent again.

"...You know, I've asked myself the same question, and I still haven't found an answer." Kane answers, "...Anyway, we're getting off topic. I bounced around from job to job. As I've said before, my little "problem" made sure of that. So, needless to say, my finances were..."

"None existent?" Dr. Parkins questions.

"Pretty much." Kane says, "But of course, I persisted. It wasn't until two years later that I met... her."

"And you're of course referring to your wife, Lisa?" Dr. Parkins replies.

"Lisa O'Harris." Kane informs, "An Irish born immigrant who came to America with her family when she was sixteen years old. We met while working in the Steel Mill at the age of eighteen. I remember the first time I saw her. The glow of the flames reflecting off of her golden blonde hair. Sweat glistening on her flawless smooth skin. And her eyes. Oh god, those eyes. Two flawless emerald that left me in awe. And when she spoke, she had the most enchanting voice. Liking that of the sirens of Greek mythology. Needless to say, I was smitten at first glance. I like to think she felt the same. It didn't take long for us to become "acquainted" with one another. ...Much to the dismay of her parents."

"Her parents weren't fond of you, I take it?" Dr. Parkins says.

"...They hated me." Kane states, "...They thought I wasn't good enough for her."

"You mean being the son of a billionaire, who would be entitled to that fortune, ruled you out as a suitor for their daughter?" Dr. Parkins questions, sounding a bit skeptical.

"They never knew of my upbringings." Kane answers, "...In fact, up until our wedding, I had kept Lisa in the dark about it. Anyway, they always saw me as a penniless alcoholic, never good enough for their hardworking little "lass". And they weren't shy of sharing their opinion with me, their daughter, or anyone else. And when Lisa agreed to marry me, she was nearly disowned. ...And she didn't care. To her, it only proved that our love was real. ...But I knew long before that event how true her love really was. She put up with up my crap 24/7, whether it was another night of binge drinking, or another poor decision that cost us a paycheck. To her, it was just a another obstacle that she knew we could get through together. She took every bit of it in stride. And she accepted it. ...At least, she did... for awhile."

"What happened?" Dr. Parkins replies.

"...She grew up." Kane informs, "...I didn't. When April was born, she matured. Meanwhile, I was still out binge drinking and blowing off shift after shift. ...Eventually, she had had enough. Fights were started, and she would take April and leave, sometimes for weeks at a time. ...But she always came back. ...And I always hated that she did."

"What do you mean by that, Jason?" Dr. Parkins questions, sounding a bit concerned.

"...I wasn't going to change." Kane answers, "...Not without a reason. ...She should have packed up her things, taken our daughter, and never have come back."

"And what would that have accomplished, Jason?" Dr. Parkins replies, even more concerned.

"...I would be dead." Kane explains, "...And she would still be alive." It is silent again. After another click, the recording ends.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

Kane limps through Arkham City, heading into Park Row, still suffering from the bullet wounds.

"...Alright, things haven't quite gone as planned, but it's just a minor setback." Kane murmurs to himself, "I'll get back to the Museum and bandage up, have what remains of my men regroup, and launch a fullscale assault on the Steel Mill and slaughter everyone."

"Or you could take Grayson's advice and head to the Church." a second Kane says, sitting on a trashcan next to Kane.

"Screw that." Kane grunts, as he tries to ignore the other and continues through an alley.

"You're not exactly the big boy on campus anymore." the other Kane informs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kane replies.

"It means you're not exactly "untouchable" at the moment." the other Kane answers, as he hops off of the trashcan and follows Kane, "You've painted quite the target on yourself. It's too tempting to resist."

"And that's exactly why I need to get to the Museum." Kane states, as he pulls out a walkie talkie.

"Do you even hear yourself right?" the other Kane questions.

"Is this a trick question?" Kane replies, then brings the walkie talkie to his ear. All he can hear is stactic on the other line.

"So, how's that plan coming along?" the other Kane says.

"Shut up!" Kane growls, as he tries to switch to different channels. All he can find is static on each frequency. Kane throws the walkie talkie to the ground out of frustrations.

"Looks like you're a one man army now." the other Kane informs.

"No... I still have my Kanenites." Kane replies.

"Do you?" the other Kane questions, "Do you really? I mean, think about it. One's betrayed you already, what makes you think the others haven't done the same already?" Kane is silent for a moment, then grabs a trashcan and flings it at the other Kane, only for it to phase right through him. "Now, now, Jason, let's not act childish." the other Kane says, "Use your words, not your actions."

"Why won't you just leave me the hell alone?" Kane growls.

"Because I'm a visual representation of your subconscious, here to tell you to seek help." the other Kane explains.

"I don't need any help!" Kane states.

"You have two bullet holes in your body and everyone here wants you dead, that sounds like someone that needs help." the other Kane informs, "Not to mention the fact that you are literally talking to yourself right now. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's not exactly something that'd be classified as a symptom of a healthy mind."

"I'm not crazy!" Kane yells, becoming increasing more irritated by the other's banter.

"Said the man to his reflection." the other Kane replies, "Hey, here's an idea, instead of arguing with yourself, take a stroll on over to the Church. And maybe after you get bandaged up, you could seek some psychological help from Dr. Parkins. And maybe, just maybe, it might silence the voice in your head." Kane tries to ignore the other and turns and tries to storm out of the alley. Suddenly, the other Kane appears in front of him. "It's pretty much impossible to run from me, so I wouldn't recommend you trying it." he explains.

"I have work to do." Kane states, as he walks past the other.

"Okay, let me put this into simpler terms for you." the other Kane says, "Go to the Church, and you live. Don't go to the Church, and you die. There's no other way around it. If you continue down that path that you're on, it's only going to lead to your inevitable demise."

"So what, you can see the future too?" Kane replies.

"It doesn't take a psychic to see the consequences of your actions playing out." the other Kane informs, "Are you seriously going to risk everything you have left on this petty feud?"

"What do I have left to lose?" Kane questions, "I've lost my wife, my daughter, three years of my life, any reputation that I've established. ...And from the looks of it, my sanity as well. ...When I die, they're only going to remember me as the "Orphan Butcher of Gotham City". ...Face facts..." He turns and comes face to face with his other. "...We have nothing left to lose." he states. The other Kane remains silent, then suddenly disappears. "...That's what I thought." Kane says, as he turns and continues down his path. Kane continues limping through Park Row, heading North. "Two-bit hack?" he says, chuckling, "Low level putts, not even worthy of hocking a big fat one at? Well, Mr. J, I may not be worthy of killing the Bat, but I sure as hell am worthy of killing the next big thing. Nobody'll be laughin' when I kill that little bastard once and for all! ...Well, I might be, but that's beside the point. I need to find shelter, need to get back on the right track! I've come too far to let this slip through my fingers now!" As Kane limps through the streets, he sees a street sign and recognizes it. "...Maybe." he says to himself, as he comes to a realization. He cuts through a few more nearby allies. "Is it still there?" he questions, continuing down another street, "What am I thinking? There's no way that it's still standing." Suddenly, Kane stops in his tracks, appearing to be in disbelief. "...It is." he murmurs, as he slowly makes his way towards a small, boarded up, two story building. He slowly makes his way up the front steps and to the front door. He attempts to open the door but found it locked. He then reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a set of keys, taking notice of a rusted black one. He slips the key into the keyhole of the door and turns it. The door opens and Kane stares into the darkness inside. He stands at the entrances for a moment, as a flood of memories rush back to him. He is hesitant for a moment, then takes a deep breath and enters inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>"Need a little help here." Nightwing informs, as he limps into the Cathedral. He is clutching his wounded abdomen, exhausted from the strain the journey had put on his body. A few surgeons come to his aid and help escort him to a surgical bed.<p>

"What happened to him?" Cash questions, confused as he keeps Penguin seated on the ground.

"Stab wound." Robin answers.

"Is that all?" Cash replies, raising an eyebrow, "Hell, I thought you vigilantes had real problems."

"Sorry to disappoint." Robin says, "We'll try to bring something a little more serious next time." He then takes notices of Penguin. "Oh good, your conscious again." he says, "...Kinda wished you were earlier, would've been a lot easier than dragging around close to 300lb of dead weight."

"Eat me, Bird Boy!" Penguin growls.

"Sorry, too much blubber for my taste." Robin replies.

"Piss off!" Penguin yells.

"What did I tell you?" Cash says, giving Penguin a threatening glare. Penguin remains silent, as he continues to glare at Robin.

"Anythings eventful happen while I was gone?" Robin questions.

"Besides some lunatic shooting up the joint, not really." Cash answers, "Which reminds me, the Bat ever get that taken care of?"

"To be frank, haven't kept tabs on Batman since I last saw him." Robin explains, "But I'll look into it. Is everyone safe?"

"For now." Cash informs.

Dr. Parkins is stilling sitting next to a silent April, whose eyes are glued on Nightwing.

"April, are you alright?" Dr. Parkins questions, concerned by April's silence. April doesn't respond, nor does she look away from Nightwing for an instant as he is being worked on. Dr. Parkins notices where her gaze is and is a bit confused, then suddenly puts the pieces together. She also realizes that April's body is becoming tense. "April, I need you to take a deep breath and try to relax." she says, trying to calm the young girl down. April simply continues to stare at Nightwing, as a mix of emotions brew inside of her.

"Ah!" Nightwing grunts, as the surgeons work on stitching him up, "What... no anesthetics?" An exhausted looking Catwoman laying in a bed next to him snickers.

"Now, now, Boy Wonder, don't fuss." Catwoman says, in a mocking tone, "If you be a good little boy and let the doctors make you all better, you'll get a lollipop."

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Nightwing questions, glaring at her.

"And here I thought you enjoyed my company." Catwoman replies, giving a fake pout.

"About as much as having seven inches of steel in the abdomen." Nightwing replies, as he winces at bit from the pain.

"That hurts me, Tweety Bird." Catwoman says, still pretending to take offence, "I remember a time when you couldn't take your eyes off of me. What happened?"

"I found someone better to look at." Nightwing states.

"That reminds me, whatever did happen to Batgirl?" Catwoman questions, a bit curious. Nightwing is silent for a moment.

"...Joker happened." Nightwing answers.

"You mean he killed her?" Catwoman replies, a bit shocked.

"No." Nightwing murmurs, narrowing his eyes, "...Just assigned her a permanent desk job." It is silent between the two of them.

"...So, what are you doing here anyway?" Catwoman questions, trying her best to change the subject.

"You don't watch the news much, do you?" Nightwing replies.

"No, I got that." Catwoman informs, "I mean who gave you that nasty little booboo?"

"Gee, I wonder, who's the one guy around here with a vendetta against me?" Nightwing questions.

"...Is this a trick question?" Catwoman replies, a bit confused, "If not, you'll have to be a little more specific."

"Kane, the answer is Kane." Nightwing states.

"Ssshh, quiet!" Catwoman hushes him, "That's still a touchy subject."

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing says.

"Ozzy just let it slip to April about her father." Catwoman informs, trying to keep her voice down.

"April." Nightwing says, remembering the young girl's name. He looked over and saw a young girl staring at him from across the Cathedral, as he begins to recognize her.

"Dickie!" a little girl cheers, as Dick Grayson enters a small one bedroom apartment. The very young girl has long black hair tied in pigtails, pale skin, and big bright green eyes, and is wearing a pink flowery dress. The girl runs excitedly up to Dick, who scoops her up into his arms.

"Hey, kiddo!" Dick greets, giving the child a warm smile, "Where's your parents?"

"Mommy, Daddy, Dickie's here!" the girl announces, turning her head to yell down the hall.

"That works." Dick says.

"Whatcha bring me?" the girl questions, smiling widely.

"I'm starting to think that you only love me for my gifts." Dick states, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah uh, I love you this much!" the girl informs, spreading her arms out wide.

"How much?" Dick questions, smirking.

"This much!" the girl repeats, trying to spread her arms out wider. Just then, Dick tickles her, causing the girl to screech and squirm with laughter.

"I'm starting to wonder who you're really friends with, Grayson." Jason Cain says, as he makes his way down the hall to them, "Me or my four year old?" He takes the girl from Dick and puts her back down. "Go play, April." he says. April turns to go, but Dick stops her and kneels down. He reaches back behind him, then presents April with a new rolled up coloring book and a box of crayons. April's face lights up with excitement as she takes her gifts and prances off. Jason shakes his head at Dick. "Why do you spoil her?" he questions.

"Don't act like you don't." Dick replies, smirking.

"I'm her father." Jason reminds.

"And I'm pretty much her "cool" uncle." Dick replies, "Therefore, I'll continue to spoil her."

"Con't you two ever find somethin' else to fight about?" they hear a feminine voice questions in a thick Irish accent. A young, attractive blonde haired woman with green eyes joins the two of them.

"Lisa, you're looking as wonderful as ever." Jason says.

"I know you're only try'na flatter me ta take me man away, Richard Grayson." Lisa informs with a smile, then gives Jason a confused look, "Jay, you said you had to work tanight."

"Ah, they changed my schedule, they didn't call me till the last minute." Jason explains, "Me and Dick decided to go play cards with the boys." Lisa is silent for a moment.

"...Okay, but please, no gamblin'." Lisa begs.

"I promise." Jason replies, crossing his heart, planting a kiss on Lisa's cheek, "Love you."

"I love you too." Lisa says, returning the kiss on his lips before Jason heads out the door, "Dickie, please, make sure he doesn't gamble."

"That's something I can't promise you." Dick informs, as he reaches into his jacket pocket, "Buuut, I can reimburse you." He pulls out a bundle of hundred dollar bills.

"Dick, no." Lisa replies, her eyes immediately lighting up at the sight of the cash.

"It's just something to help you guys get by." Dick explains, as he put the money in Lisa's hand.

"There's no way we con pay you back anytime soon." Lisa states, reluctant to take the money.

"You don't have to, just think of this as an early Christmas present." Dick says.

"You've already given us enough presents." Lisa informs, then is silent for a moment, "...He's really tryin', Dickie."

"I know-" Dick tries to say.

"No, he really is, Richard." Lisa states, giving him a serious look, "...It's really hard for him."

"I understand." Dick replies, "I just wanted to help you guys. ...You're like family to me." It was then that Dick notices that April is spying on them from around the corner.

Nightwing stares blankly at April from across the room.

"Yeah, April, Kane's kid." Catwoman says. Nightwing suddenly snaps out of his trance, then advert his gaze from the young girl, feeling a bit guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>Batman presses the button on his cowl again.<p>

"Have you found anything?" Batman questions.

"A lot easier than the previous hack." Oracle answers, "...It seems to be coming from... no..."

"Where?" Batman demands to know, sensing the concern in her voice.

"...Crime Alley." Oracle replies. Batman is silent for a moment, then ends the transmission. He takes off in the direction of the notorious alley, bracing himself for the possible danger that could be waiting for him.

"What are you planning, Jason?" Batman thinks to himself, as he draws closer to his destination. He lands firmly on the ground at the entrance of Crime Alley, slowly looking up to look down the dark alley. He stands to his feet and slowly trails his way down it, remaining cautious the whole time. Eventually, he stops, staring straight ahead at the all too familiar chalk lines of Thomas and Martha Wayne. In the center of the chalk lines was a cellphone, which begins to ring. Batman narrows his eyes as he slowly approaches the phone and picks it up. He presses talk and places the phone to his ear.

"Took you long enough." the familiar voice of the Red Hood states on the other line, "Letting the passage of time get to you, old man?"

"I see you're still lacking in modesty" Batman says.

"So, you've figured it out, maybe I was wrong." Red Hood replies.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Batman informs, "And it's sure not to be the last."

"You know, some parents would be overjoyed by the news that their child is still alive." Red Hood explains, "But you... you just give them the same routine."

"Forgive me if I'm not showering you with love and affection, given the circumstances." Batman states, to which he hears the Red Hood laugh on the other line.

"You're really something else." Red Hood laughs, "After everything we've been through; after everything we've worked for, this is how you react? You turn your back on me?"

"I never turn my back on anyone." Batman informs, "It's you who's turned your back on me, and what I've taught you."

"And for good reason, all you've ever done is hold me back!" Red Hood yells, "I wasn't allowed to reach my full potential when I was under you! And whenever I tried to, you scolded me for it! But now, I don't have anyone to hold me back anymore; I'm without limits! How it was always meant to be!"

"You're wrong." Batman says.

"Am I?" Red Hood replies, "Take a look at everything around you, what do you see? Because all I see is decades upon decades of procrastination, that's ultimately led to the deaths of many. These people don't fear you anymore, they're just intimidated. They know exactly what you're capable of; brute force and scare tactics. What I have is true fear, the fear of the unknown. Face it, Bats, the clown was right! The only way to live in this world is without rules! These pigs only understand bloodshed, and that's exactly what I'm going to give them!"

"Not if I can help it." Batman says, as begins to trace the signal.

"You're out of your league, old man." Red Hood laughs, "I've far surpassed you and all of your expectations." Batman find that the signal was being jammed by some kind of interference. "You should feel proud, one of your star pupils has reached height you never dreamed of." Red Hood informs.

"You mean lows I'd never sink to." Batman replies, as he tries to run another trace.

"You can give up on trying to track me down." Red Hood states, "I know all of your tricks."

"Not all of them." Batman informs, as he puts a hold on the trace and beings to search for the cause of the interference. He realizes that the interference is coming from one of the walls of the alley. He feels the wall for any hidden secrets and finds a loose brick, then removes it. He finds a small scrambler inside and pulls it out, then crushes it. "Too easy." he thinks to himself, narrowing his eyes. He hears a click and suddenly swings around and throws the brick in his hand at the gunman behind him. The gunman, now visible as the Red Hood, ducks under the oncoming brick, only to be tackled by Batman against a wall. Red Hood drives an elbow into Batman's back, then delivers a knee to his face. He takes aim as Batman stumbles back, only for Batman to redirect the gun as he pulled the trigger. He attempts to punch Red Hood, only for him to avoid it. He then receives a forearm to the face, but catches Red Hood's fist when he attempts a punch. But Red Hood expects this, and grabs Batman's arm and uses it as leverage to flip him over to the ground. Batman attempts to rise back to his feet, only for a familiar metallic barrel to be placed to his temple and he instantly freezes in his tracks.

"This is where it all began." Red Hood states, keeping his gun firmly planted against Batman's head, "How fitting would it be if it where also the place where it ends?" Batman remains silent, refusing to give him the satisfaction. "To die at the hands of your greatest failure." Red Hood says, "But, also your greatest successor. That's what you intended, right, Bruce? That someday I would take up the mantle. Become the hero that Gotham deserves." Still, Batman refuses to speak. "Well, from your position, I probably don't look like much of a hero, now do I?" Red Hood questions, "Not in your eyes, at least." He then pistol whips Batman in the back of the head, sending him to face down to the ground. "Maybe if you'd break that one rule of yours, then maybe your loved ones would stop dying off." the Red Hood states, as he trails his way out of the alley, leaving the disorientated Batman. Lightning cracks in the sky above and rain begins to pour down, as Batman struggles to come to his senses. He tries to prop himself up, only to find an intense pain in his side. He looks down, only to find a bleeding bullet hole. He pieces together that the shot from earlier must have ricocheted.

"Bruce, what happened, are you alright?" Oracle's voice questions in his ear, sounding concerned. Batman struggles to stay conscious, but rapid blood loss and a concussion he's sustained make it impossible. He falls to the ground again, now completely unconscious. "Bruce, your vitals are dropping!" Oracle states, even more frantic, "Bruce? Bruce!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>"Bruce... please respond..." Batman hears the muffled pleas if Oracle in his ear, as he slowly regains consciousness, "...Are you alright..." He slowly rises to his feet, rain still pouring down from the sky above. He looks down to see that he's still bleeding from the gunshot wound.<p>

"Hrrggh." he grunts from the pain, as he clutches tightly to try and clot the wound. The pain is so intense, it brings him to a knee, staring downwards at the ground beneath him. He stares down at the pool of blood and water that had accumulated while he was unconscious. He narrows his eyes as a playing card suddenly surfaces facedown in the pool.

"...Bruce... I'm calling Tim..." the still muffled voice of Oracle says, sounding concerned, "...Just hold on..." Batman reaches down and picks up the card and slowly flips it over, revealing an all too family jester face of a joker card on the other side. Suddenly, the wind blows more joker playing cards past him, as he looks around to find the ground was littered cards. He slowly stood back to his feet, trying to make sense of things. He looked down the alley, finding more cards leading out of it. Still disorientated by the concussion he had suffered and weakened by the blood loss, he slowly stumbles through the alley, following the trail of cards. He could hear faint maniacal laughter coming from around him, slowly growing in volume. The louder the laughter grew, the more disorientated Batman becomes, as he stumbles to a wall to hold himself up. Suddenly, the laughter stops.

"You don't look too good, Batsy." an all too familiar voice comments. Batman looks up, seeing a menacing red smile plastered across a pale white face. "Had a few one too manys tonight?" Joker questions, with a sinister chuckle, "I know you must be miserable, but hittin' the bottle won't do you any good. If you really wanna drown your sorrows away... you should jump off a bridge, heh, heh, heh, heh!" Batman doesn't respond. "What, nothing to say to that?" Joker says, acting surprised, "You're usually the first with a comeback of sorts!" Batman still remains silent. Suddenly, Joker's face lights up with realization. "Oh, I get it!" he informs, snapping his fingers, "You won't respond because you think I don't exist, right? Afraid you've gone a little batty?" Batman just glares at him, as Joker looks him up and down. "On second thought, scratch that, you've already had that problem, ha, ha, haaa! Well. maybe I'm here, and maybe I'm not. Either way, you're seeing something pretty screwed up right in front of you. Maybe... I'm a ghoooooosssttt, here to haunt you Baaaaatmaaannn, ooOOOoo! ...Or maybe, maybe I'm a zombie, back from the dead to eat your flesh." Batman was still silent. "...Not buying it, huh?" Joker sighs, "Seems ironic how the man who dresses in a spandex bat suit has no sense of imagination. Guess you have to be at the right party for that. Well, let's stop dealing in fictions and get right down to the facts, shall we?"

"Bruce, I've contacted Tim, he's on his-" Oracle tries to explain, only for Batman to shut off his communicator.

"First, let's look at the facts." Joker says, "For instance, how many times you've watched me die... well, supposedly. Let's see, once in the Mill, once in the theater, and once in the pit. Third times the charm, I suppose? Hell, I think they had an easier time offin' Rasputin. But consider the following: through cunning wit, and a little help from some old friends, I pulled the wool right over your eyes three times in a row. Who would've thought that pointy nose of yours wouldn't be able to pick up a fishy smell. So, what could have stopped me from making it an even four? Think about it, isn't it a little ironic that I would die right next to a pool of magical juices? Not to mention you we unconscious for a brief period, who's to say I didn't sneak a sip of that 'oh, so sweet' miracle elixir? And maybe Basil managed to pull off one final performance before paving the streets."

"You're not real." Batman murmurs to himself.

"Not real?" Joker scoffs, "If I weren't real, would I be able to do this?" He pulls out a pistol and fires it at Batman, but there was no sign of bullet entry. "...Okay, so maybe I'm not real." Joker sighs, "Physically, at least. But, there's no denying that there's something going on in that bat invested head! Not much, I mind you, but still something serious regardless. Admit it, Dark Knight, you just can't get me off the brain, can you? And now, your sick little obsession has manifested into a hallucinatory apparition. In other words, you've gone looney tunes , HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!"

"You're wrong." Batman grunts, clutching his side.

"Am I?" Joker questions, "Just think of all the hell you've been through leading up to this one moment! Captured by Strange, poisoned by me, you watched your one true love die in front of you, not to mention the Ghul girl died in your arms, ha, haaa, months to sulk and grieve, and now, Boy Blunder Dos is back from the dead... with a vengeance. Who wouldn't be driven to madness? I mean, it'd be crazy if you weren't." Batman tries to make his way out of the alley, trying to get away from the Joker. "So, that's how it's gonna be." Joker chuckles, "You're just going to ignore it, pretend like nothing is wrong. You have to keep telling yourself that there's nothing wrong with you, because if there was, then your precious little city would burn to ashes. But deep down, you know I'm right; that's why you cut the feed to our little radio show. Don't want them to know that their mighty savoir of the night has lost his marbles, ...Well, at least what's left of them, anyways."

It grew silent between the two, Joker's smile slowly fading.

"...I just wished that you'd accept it already." Joker informs, "That you'd stop living in denial and just embrace the fact that we are the same, that we were made to coincide. We are who we are because of one bad day. One bad day that neither of us will ever know the other has been through, because if we did, then the game would be ruined."

"What are you talking about?" Batman growls.

"It feels like it was just yesterday." Joker explains.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>The Batsignal shines in the sky over the city of Gotham, leading back to the GCPD Building. Harvey Dent stands on the roof, flipping his coin while he waits for the arrival of the Caped Crusader.<p>

"The Batsignal isn't you're personal pager, Dent." a raspy voice says from behind Harvey. This startles Harvey, barely catching his coin in midflip. He turns to face Batman.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying that is." Harvey questions, irritated.

"You called me here, what's this about?" Batman demands to know.

"We have a problem." Harvey informs, "I received a phone call an hour ago from a Detective Henry DeSimone, you may remember him from the recent Maroni/Falcone trail. He was one of the detectives used to infiltrate both families, managed to help us put three of their-"

"I know who he is." Batman states, "The phone call?"

"It seems there's still a few crooked's in Gordon's precinct." Harvey explains, "He's convinced that I'm you, threatened to expose me if I didn't pay his demands."

"Demands?" Batman questions.

"A hundred million a year for the rest of his natural life." Harvey answers.

"And he expects you to pay?" Batman replies.

"No, he expects Bruce Wayne to pay." Harvey informs.

"Bruce Wayne?" Batman questions.

"Apparently, he's the one sponsoring my crusade of vigilante justice, disguising them as generous contributions to my campaign." Harvey explains, "A district attorney's salary can't pay for all that high tech weaponry."

"I highly doubt he has enough evidence to support this allegation." Batman states.

"Just enough to convince every rogue in Gotham." Harvey says, "Gotham City's youngest and highest ranked district attorney with connections to the wealthiest man in Gotham, I clearly have the means and the motives."

"You're secret nightlife isn't helping your cause either." Batman informs.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey demands to know, becoming defensive.

"He's obviously set up surveillance outside your home." Batman explains, "He must have footage of you sneaking off every night to your appointments."

"How do you-" Harvey tries to reply, shocked.

"Did he say where he was when you last spoke?" Batman questions.

"Uh... he said he held a private auction, gave me one last chance to beat the highest bidder." Harvey answers, as he tries to regain his composure from Batman's prior statement, "I told him to shove it. Listen, as soon as those scumbags catch wind of this, I'll have all of Gotham's Underworld after my head."

"Did he give a name." Batman questions.

"Yeah, Joseph Karr." Harvey answers, as he turns to shut off the Batsignal, "Listen, you need to take care-" He turns back around and stops, finding Batman to be missing.

The Batmobile surges down the streets of Gotham, heading towards the last known destination of his target.

"Joseph Karr." Batman thinks, narrowing his eyes, "Joe Karr." He speeds quickly through the city, sensing the potential danger. Soon, he arrives in Amusement Mile, finding the place seemingly deserted. He remains cautious as he enters into an all too familiar Big Top, finding a spotlight shining down on a neatly set dining table in the center of the tent. Batman sees this as a red flag, and proceeds towards the table, remaining aware of his surroundings. Suddenly, the Joker emerges from the darkness next to the table, wearing an apron.

"Welcome home, honey!" Joker greets, "Long day at the office? That damn Johnson report again, hmm?"

"Where is he?" Batman demands to know, as he draws closer.

"Where's who, darling?" Joker questions.

"Don't play games with me, Joker!" Batman growls, lunging forward and grabbing Joker, "Where is he?" Joker smiles widely, as a gas emits from the flowers on his jacket into Batman's face. Batman stumbles back, gasping for air.

"Now, Batsy, I thought we agreed on this already." Joker giggles, "No frisky business until after dinner." Batman collapses to the ground, desperately trying to remain conscious. "But don't mind me, deary, unwind and enjoy a nice smoke, while I finish preparing our meal." Batman soon succumbs to the fumes and passes out.

Some time passes, and Batman slowly regains consciousness, finding himself strapped to one of the chairs. His utility belt is laying on the table across from him.

"Enjoy your nap, darling?" Joker questions, as he appears from the darkness again, carrying a covered platter in his hands. Batman doesn't respond, as Joker sits the platter down in front of him. "...Honey, I think it's time we had a little talk." Joker informs, his voice becoming serious, "...A man dropped by today, a Mr. DeSimone." Batman narrows his eyes, glaring holes into the clown before him. "You see, he felt that he had to get something off his chest, a confession of sort." Joker slowly moves behind Batman. "He professed to me that he knew you far better than I did." Joker explains, as he begins to massage Batman's shoulders. Batman struggles against the leather straps that hold him against the chair, trying to get loose. "But I just knew in my heart that this couldn't possibly be true." Joker informs, "Because nobody..." He leans down to Batman's ear. "And I mean... nobody..." Joker whispers, his voice harsh, "...Knows you better than I do, Bats."

Joker stands upright again. "But... he persisted." he continues, as he moves back into Batman's field of vision, "Regardless, I know for certain that you had a moment of weakness, and there that homewrecker was to take advantage of you. And as a result, our relationship was dwindling to a single thread that was holding us together, and who was standing there with a pair of scissor? None other than Mr. DeSimone. But you have to understand, Batsy, he was threatening to expose you and tarnish your image, I just couldn't sit idly by and watch that happen. He left me no other choice, I had to stop him."

"What did you do?" Batman demands to know. Suddenly, the two hear the faint sounds of police sirens, to which Joker sighs.

"That's Papa, coming to pick me up." Joker informs, as he removes the apron, "I'm going to go stay with my parents for a few days, just to give you enough time to think about our little talk. Sorry, you'll be eating alone tonight. But, to show you how much I still care, I already took the liberty of preparing your favorite dish." Joker reaches over and uncovers the platter, Batman's causing to trash even more in the chair with seething rage. "Roasted pig." Joker says, a sinister smile forming on his face. He struts away, as Batman continues to struggle. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa." Joker begins to laugh maniacally, "HAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAA, HA, HA, HAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**The next chapter of The Tapes.**

* * *

><p>"Poor pig, never saw it coming." Joker says, in a mock sympathetic tone, "All he wanted was to make a quick buck at someone else's expense... but all he found was poetic justice, heh, heh, heh, heh, heeeh."<p>

"Why?" Batman grunts.

"Why?" Joker replies, taken back a bit, "Why? WHY?" He takes a deep breath, then exhales. "...Because I could." Joker states, with a maniacal grin, "...Okay, so that's not entirely true, but the fact of the matter is that you know damn well why I carved that little piggy into a holiday ham. It's the same reason why my record is still filed as "John Doe". Oh, they've tried their damnedest to put a name to the face, yet always seem to come up with diddly squat. But that still raises an interesting question... have you? I mean, being the world's greatest detective and all, it shouldn't be too difficult for that super computer of a brain you have in that dark cavern of yours to put a name to the face." Batman narrows his eyes at Joker's statement, remaining silent. Joker's smile grows wider, pleased by the lack of a response. "Thought so." he says, "After all these countless years, countless struggles... countless bodies, heh, heh, heh... you still have no clue who I once was." He slowly struts towards Batman. "And why is that?" he questions, "Why, it's for the same exact reason that I haven't peeled back that piece of latex on your face like a birthday boy peeling the wrapping paper off of the last "BIG" present from ol' granny. ...It's because we're not who we once were."

Joker leans against the wall next to Batman, sighing. "...The events that happened in our past lives were far too painful for either of us to go back to, so we had to create new lives, new personas." he says, his tone shifting more serious, "...New perspectives. Yours grim, dark, and serious; mine bright, colorful, and deranged. Total polar opposites. Guess that's why we're so attracted to each other, heh, heh, heh." The smile on Joker's face fades away, as he goes into some deep thought. "...You know, I don't remember much about the old me." he informs, "...I remember... being married... did I have a kid? ...I don't know... but I remember a snazzy suit, and seeing lots of red. ...And... a vat of chemicals. ...Was I thrown in... did I jump... trip, maybe? The only thing I remember for certain is that it burned like hell. ...And that's it. ...That's when my old life ended." The two stand in silence for a moment, then Joker looks at Batman. "You see, we've grown past who we once were." he states, "We've become phenoms... legends... immortals... heh, heh, heh. ...And if we each knew the men we once were... that would make us mortals... humans... nobodies. ...It's the mystery that makes the game so fun."

"I was eight." Batman says.

"What's that?" Joker questions, surprised by the silence broken by Batman.

"My parents took me to the theaters." Batman informs, "It was a new Zorro movie, and I was excited to see it. I enjoyed it so much that I begged my parents to sit through another screening. ...It was late, and my father took us through a shortcut down an alley. That's when the man came from the shadows, pistol in hand. He demanded my father for his wallet, and my father complied to protect us. But that wasn't enough. He went for my mother's pearls, and my father tried to stop him. ...That's when the first shot was fired. ...My mother screamed. ...Then, came the second shot. ...The man ran... and I stood above my parents lifeless bodies. ...That was when my old life ended." Silence falls over the two again.

"...You know... I always pictured it ending differently." Joker explains, "Don't get me wrong, the real ending is very fitting... but, I always had these visions of a epic conclusion to our little love story. I always pictured it ending somewhere romantic, our youth long lost in the sands of time. And sometimes, I image us lying somewhere dark and cold, struggling to swallow the precious air that surrounds us. Nothing to warm our shivering bodies except for the crimson fluid that drains from our wounds, and pools beneath us. ...Where we'd die together, like it should have been." The two remain silent again, then a smile creeps over Joker's face.

"Three friends die in a car accident and attend an orientation in Heaven." Joker explains, a slight giggle in his voice, "And an angel asks, "When you are in your casket and your friends and family are mourning over you, what would you like to hear them say about you?" The first guy says, "I would like them to say that I was a great doctor and a loving family man." The second guy says, "I would like them to say that I was a caring husband and a schoolteacher who made a huge difference in the lives of kids." Joker begins to giggle even more. "And the last guy says, "I would like them to say - LOOK, he's moving!" he laughs, "Heh, heh, heh, ha, haaaa!" A slight smirk spreads across Batman's face, to which Joker notices and laughs even more. Soon, Batman couldn't help but chuckle as well, only for something to suddenly hit him. He pushes himself to make his way out of the alley, which causes Joker to silence his laughter for a moment. "Where are you going?" he questions.

"This whole time... you've been stalling me!" Batman states, "So that I would bleed out!"

"Who, me?" Joker replies, pretending to be shocked, "Oh, Batsy, how could you possibly think... oh, who am I kidding? Of course I was! ...And it's working, I'd say you're already down two liters." Batman struggles to remain on his feet, as he becomes weaker and even more disorientated. "Look at you, still pressing on." Joker giggles, "Still some fight in you? Figures, you always were stubborn like that. Was never one to play fairly" Joker follows the hobbling Batman. "Always playing by your rules." he states, as he pulls a crowbar out of his jacket, "And here I have to keep changing them!" He swings the crowbar and hits Batman in the back of the head.

"AAHH!" Batman grunts, as he falls face down to the ground.

"AND IT'S A HOOOOME RUUUN!" Joker announces, laughing maniacally. He rolls Batman over onto his back and kneels down. Joker giggles psychotically for a moment, then falls silent as he studies Batman for a moment. "No." he sighs, a bit disappointed, "Not tonight, you're gonna pull through like you always do, and come back stronger than ever." He then leans down and comes face to face with Batman. "But know this, Bats, I may be dead in my grave, but I'm still kicking in here." he states, tapping on the side of Batman's head, "Lurking in the far reaches of your subconscious, looking for a weak point in the wall that seals away all that madness. Every minute of everyday, I will be there. Hard at work, slowly chiseling away that barrier that's separated us for all these years. And when you see your life flash before your eyes, when you struggle for that last breath of air, when you see that light at the end of the tunnel... I'll be there, waiting with open arms. And why? ...Because I love you." Joker smiles widely, as he plants a gentle kiss on Batman's forehead, who slowly fall unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.<strong>


End file.
